


Our messy lives.

by PepNpaps



Series: Life isn't easy (At least we're not alone) [1]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Homestuck
Genre: Abused Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Ace HAL, Aesexual HAL, Aka me, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Bro angst, But it is kinda needed?, Cults, Daemon Separation, Daemon Touching, Daemons, Death, Dumb cults accidentally hurting their god, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hal is somewhere, I Tried, I don't know what I'm doing, I make a lot of lore, I'm Going to Hell, I'm bad at writing, I'm out of practice, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Maybe up lore, Memes, Multi, Music Titles, NOthing is set in stone for now, Non Consensual Daemon Touching, Other, Relationships will be added and changed, Same-Sex Daemons, Shit gonna hit hard and deep, Some are godtier, Sometimes I'm a girl, Sometimes I'm a man, Sometimes I'm a snake, Spirit Animals, Tags will be added, Too many tags I guess, Toxic Relationships, Trans Character, Unreliable Narrator, feral scientists, gender is a scam, morails, no beta we die like men, revange, spirit animals?, steampunk??, warning yeah, writing style may change the more I get into the flow, xplained in story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: Five dweebs try to live in a two bedroom apartment.Here is the chaos that they call their life, join them as they attempt to survive adulthood, one step at a time.





	1. Dead girl in the pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [09Pyros_09Hydros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Live a Normal Life? How preposterous!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470704) by [09Pyros_09Hydros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros). 



> For a good vibe of this thingy listen to this: https://youtu.be/9ANzhPJZ2U0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspiration   
> "Dead girl in the pool" By Girl in Red.
> 
> https://youtu.be/Omqtcl4q8R8

This wasn't what Dave expected from his first weekend at his place. Yeah, he knew he was gonna have a fuckin kickass welcome party, calculated some sloppy makeouts and some hella drinks. And not to forget, some ironically shitty snacks to top it all off. 

He didn't calculate finding a dead body in his kiddy pool, no, not just anyone's semi preserved flesh sack, it was a replica of him.

It was his fuckin body. So why the fuck wa Roz fuckin black!?

"Dude that's not me,  
perching up on the dude without glee,  
stop staring and help the man!!  
Unless you have another plan, " An albino Crow rhythm, perching upon Dave's lockes, tapping his nose to emphasise her point. 

"Yeah, lets do that, " Dave mutters as jogs over to the floating figure, "Yo- oh shit y'all be bleeding in my fuckin pool man! Shit let's get you out of there." He mutters to himself a little rattled at the situation but not frozen in place like a deer in headlights. Carefully plucking the stranger from his once watery grave. Cautious not to touch the distressed daemon in the process. 

"Yo! Eggderp get the med kit, we got a code Karkat!! " The standing resident cool guy yells as he made his way up the stairs, carrying the man into their humble yet sick abode, muttering to himself as he enters the small apartment,” Thank you Roxy for hooking the door up to an auto system.”  
Quickly walking over to the couch and placing the wounded doppelganger onto the couch. Meeting the concern face of his favourite buck toothed man upon turning around. “Thank you nursebert, Dave responses with a nod, collecting the media from Johns hands before quickly adding before John took this chance to escape, “Please, standby for further instructions.” 

Undressing the wounded man, Dave fights back a flinch as he gazes at the large gaping hole which no normal individual would survive, a wound familiar to the two men.  
“Is that Davepetasprite v2??” John whispers beside Dave, sitting down next to his Morail, swallowing the lump with  
“yeah, if you minus the Peta part, this is straight up Davesprite dude, 100% feather butt,“ Dave retorts whilst he begins to tend to the wound, his practiced hands steady from years of practice. 

No most med kits wouldn't have the tools necessary for surgery, especially surgery of this caliber but this was no regular med kit, to put it simply. And within about an hour the sprite was all patched up. 

"Nurse, gorse please and some clothes too man. Can't have this dude showing the goods," Dave mutters, earning a nod from the bucktooth beauty as well as a eye roll while he made his way into the other room. His little daemon resting on the uncontrollable mess of a mane of his, her bill ruffling against his hair .  
Within a moment the man was as wrapped as a mummy, with a clean, and ironic, mlp shirt on and gnarly tie-dye sweatpants.

“Ya’ll best keep an eye on them in case they go south,” Dave explains with a yawn, stretching before tucking the dude underneath a quilt, making sure to leave enough room for the raven nestle upon the man’s chest. Rising with each slow breath he took.  
Letting out a hum, Dave plops himself next to John, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder as he joins him in reading. Fiddling with Roxy’s hair, who had station herself on John’s lap, catching up on the many overdue zee’s he needed.  
Soon John’s hand found its way beside Dave’s entwining their arms as the trio sat in comfortable silence. A rare moment for these abnormal adults.

Within the span of about an hour, their peace was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps pattering around the hallway and into the kitchen, a rather angry yet tired form muttering to himself as he dumps a bags onto the counter, his little Daemon leaping onto the bench from the floor and ruffling her fur while she climbs onto a shelf, settling on a spot above the count. Not in the way but not away from her other. 

Roz shifts her gaze to the pair, a sigh leaving her beak, muttering to herself as she settles into her other half’s locks, “Shits all out of wack,  
Makes me wonder when he’ll be back.  
Jake I know you wanted a break,  
but man a lot of shit is at stake.  
But that’s the thing about Morails,  
Sometime they gotta blaze their own trails.  
But fuck man emotions are being swept under the mat,  
And it’s overwhelming our favourite grumpy Kat.”

A small, hairless feline pokes her head from beneath her other’s blouse, her own little knitted martini jumper covering her slender body, purring as she curls up on her sleeping Roxy, “He needed it remember? He was getting stir crazy, restless. “The feline explains to the upset bird. Her tail thumping patiently beside her. 

“I know man, we didn’t want to keep him in a snear,  
But he didn’t need to leave us unaware! “ Roz caws in annoyance, ruffling her feathers anxiously as she shifts her gaze over to the stomping pair in the kitchen, “I’m worried about them,  
They’re already in their own mayhem. “ 

The felines face grew somewhat sombre, her eyes lowering as she replies to the crow’s worried mumblings, “They should be returning any day now, it’s been a good two years since he began this journey and he did mention he will try to be back sometime this summer. " 

"Let's hope so."


	2. Come day dream with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We glimpse into the dreams of gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspiration  
> Neglected space by Imogen Heap  
> (How I found it!!!)  
> https://youtu.be/wmUM2z9rQkw

You see, when we dream, we glimpse into the realms of the forgotten and the damned, where many dip their toes in to taste the waters in which we will one day find ourselves within.

Though some visit these realms more than others.

Within a field striped of colour, a carpet of fog shrouding all within with a false comfort of normalcy.

“Hm, once more we venture into the valley of the dammed, what tales may we uncover this time,” An obscured figure whispers, his face wrap in in an elegant mask, a mixture of abnormally white leather and steel clockwork. His attire as gothic in style yet pale and complex like the mask upon his face. Completing the look as an intricate, monochromatic masterpiece was a queer corset. Morphing the figures body slightly yet what held within was something inconceivable. For it was an hourglass, the sand within floating down like ebony snow, landing gently below.

He was more akin to a machine then organic though this is naught.

As he whispers those words, a strange figure perks up at the man, bumping their form against his playfully with a hum as they bellow contently to the other, “Will thou join me in this venture though the decayed and the dreary? “

Said figure was quite dark in attire, their mask, an uncanny series of leather formed from the abstract. They attire was loose, draping over their shoulders whilst it flows from their waist, the colours of this stranger’s attire morphs as the cloth lowers, becoming a soft yet dark indigo colour.  
A large hood rests upon their shoulders, shrouding the figure in a void unlike another.

Contrasting their companion’s form with their own yet complementing each other with their uniqueness.

The white mechanic hare nods to the figure of void, holding out his arm for the other spectre, who in return hooks their own around the offered appendage. And soon they duo began to make their way across the forbidden land.

“Shall we search for the missing? Who deem it more suitable to dance among the clouds then upon the earth below,” The hooded individual purrs, wandering in toe with the hare beside them.

“Of course, perhaps we shall stumble upon more than our lost little heir,” The hare hums in response, entwining his gloved hands with the other’s, who squeezes in contentment.

“Hopefully we may upon the missing page,” The hooded individual mutters, with lessening excitement then before, growing somewhat sombre.  
The hare however simply nods, his emotions hidden by the mechanical mask he wears, responding neutrally to the other, “May we indeed, the blood is in need of a couple of pages.”  
Once those words left his lips, neither one chose to continue their conversation. The fog dancing amongst them, whispering their own unheard secret to the pair.

#  ”˙ƃuᴉddᴉls sᴉ pᴉØΛ“ ”˙ƃuᴉʞɐǝɹq sᴉ pØØlq“ ”˙uǝlØʇs ƃuᴉǝq ǝɹɐ sʇɹɐǝH“ ”˙llǝʍ sᴉ ǝuØN 'llǝʍ sᴉ ǝuØN“ 

Somewhere, where time and space knows naught and what naught. Where the void rules and hope dwindles. Where one’s heart lies for eternity.

A figure lays with a field of gold. They bore few features of which one would associate with a human except for the lower half, a pair of lips lined in a content frown whilst a nose sniffles above, though coming to the stranger’s eyes. Forever sealed, as wings sprout forth. Towering above with millions of sombre yet hopeful eyes.

Their attire favours simplicity. Fabric of white draping across their form. An elegant robe of white. Gold litter his attire like vines upon a stone wall, climbing up his dusty from with silent purpose.

Dave’s eyes flutter, flinching into the couch’s cushion, relieving his eyes from the sudden and cruel light which wished to harm his cool yet hella sensitive eyes.  
Groaning into his cushiony saviour, Dave shouts into the abyss “What the fuck man?! Who took my shades!? “

A slightly distant voice shouts in response, huffing at the man, “They’re on the floor dumbass! I almost step of those fucking things when I tried to wake your asses, now get your useless ass up and eat your disappointing sludge that humans call dinner.”

“Gggggggggggaaaa Wwwwwhhhyyyyy????” Dave whines, letting out a loud and unpleasant groan, shifting away from the couch and collecting his shades. Slamming them against his face before sitting up.  
A soft caw leaves Roz as she hops onto Dave’s shoulder. Nodding to her other half as he gives her a little pat on the head.

Stumbling to a stand before waddling over to the kitchen, “Sup Kar, how’s my favourite Kitty kat going?

“Dave, if I ever ear those words leave that chatting shit fest you call a mouth again, I think I will take these widdle down consumption sticks and pick out what little of that thought goo you have up in your rusty think pain and pelt you with it,” The shorter man growls before turning around and returning to his task, tending to the mountain of mess that had accumulated over the week. Washing them carefully dispute his tone and posture may suggest.  
“But it was fuckin fine alright! The library was quiet so I didn’t get interrupted by any boot lickers who were too lazy or imbecilic to figure out the system themselves, “Karkat mumbles after rambling, going quiet as he washes. Earning a concern, “coo” from Dave’s Daemon.

“Hey man, everything alright? “Dave peeps at the troll, strolling over beside Karkat and shifting onto the counter next to the sink, his face softening as Roz hopes up to Nora, rustling up before plopping herself next to the other Daemon.

Karkat opens his mouth before closing it once more, sighing as his posture shifts, slouching and resting his wrists on the edge of the sink, “Yeah, just, everyone has been a fucking mess and fuck, it takes me back and I think about that fuckin shitshow of a game we played. “Karkat explains, returning to the task which he had started, “Fuck off, I’m busy you tick licker. Bother me later or something,” The troll grumbles, earning a nod from the other.

“Okay Karkitty, it’s a date, “ Dave says with a playful hum, pushing himself off of the bench and collecting his ‘sludge’ escaping the room before the other could squeal out a complex retort. Roz fluttering behind him.

Neither one of them seem to notice that their daemons flicker for a moment.

0 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roxy Was Okay.

  
They were okay.

Though their work was not what one would typically expect when one would mention the title “scientist”,s̴h̷e̶ ̸t̴o̶o̵k̸ ̶g̶r̸e̵a̴t̷ ̵p̴r̸i̴d̵e̴ ̸a̶n̴d̵ ̶e̸x̸c̷i̶t̵e̶m̷e̶n̵t̵ ̷ ̸̻͍͇̓͊̕w̴̖̹͎͔̋̎ḧ̶̰̜̮e̵̗̻̜̱͊̽̈́̀̄n̷̜̋̒̊̍͜e̸̡̝͙͉̞͋̑̌̓́v̸̨̬̮̋̔̂͋̉ę̷̘̱͌r̶̟͚̥̅̾ ̴̛̬͇͛̎̅ŝ̷͉̆̄͝ͅḣ̶̟͇̠̳͘e̶̫̳̔̐̿̚͘ ̷̣̕w̵̲̿͗̄͘ǫ̴͇̈u̷̹͈̟̇͗͊̇͘l̴̼͐͒̔̚͝d̷̡̲̖̯̜̐͐̏̒ ̴̼̓̊̈͠͠r̴̞̰͐e̴̮̓͐̀̐t̶̟̙͓͐̇́̾͝ȕ̵͙͍̰͛͋̉̓ṟ̸͖͂̅̉̚ͅn̵̨͓̖̦̆͂͋͘ ̴̡͚̠̙̘̊͒̋̿̕ṱ̴̰̱̕ô̷̜͐̾̈́ ̷̟͎̏ͅt̷͓̀͛h̵̝̻͔̲̹͐e̷̝͙̖̬̗̓͛̈́ ̸͓̪̩͕͇̉͝ľ̸̢̪̘̄a̶̼͉̲͈͌̿̓̕͝b̷̧̥̿͗͆͝͠ to start another task.

⅄̸̛̰͔̰̲̗̠̽͆͒͗̍̎̒̓͜͜ɐ̸̛̳̪̲̼̳̣̰͒̂̌̆̆̎̄̋͂̈́͝ʞ̶̨̢̡̛̜̦̩͉̘̰̳̫͕̦͔͎̥̯͕͎͉̜̭͍͇̗̩̞͖̝̰̠̙͔̰͎̼̞̔̈́̿͗̑͐̆͑̽̏̒̏̒̇̈͌̒̂̈̅̀̂̅͂͛̀̐͗̓͂̓̆̑̅͊̊̓͑̆̑̽͘͘̕͝͠ͅƠ̶̢̢̧̧̡̢̢̨̢̛̜͚̗̜̮͈̦̝͈̙̮̫̺̫̲̼͎̳͉͙͕̤̗̰̙̪̲͔͕̖̻̟̘̹̘̪̭̐̍͐̌̾̀̈́̎͆͑̈́͛̊̿͛͑͂̉̊̽͑́̉̂̈́̕ ̴̢̧̛̲̳̰̝̰̼̞͍͔̺̼̖̬̊̽͑̑̽̈́͛͛́͐̓̓̀̌̆̽̓̏̏͐̆̈́͛̿̌̄͋̊̎̓̚̚̚̚͝͝͠ͅş̵̛͖̻̞̖͕̜̩̥͔̟͙̤̣̳͙͕̬̳͖̱̱̗͍̥̙̥̻̪̜͖̭̮̻͙̪̩̝̠̣̠̇̒͆̈́́͌͐̆͗͋̂̂̓͋͊͐̾̕̕͘͜ͅĮ̷̨̡̧̩̬̻̝̮͙̭̣̦̹̘̘͙̙͓̫̰̯͉̩̳̭̗̠͇̪̳̓̇̍͆̊̈́̎͋̽͐̉̑̈̈́̽̍̆̇̅͒͌͊͛̂̉͋̚͘͠͝ ̵̡̡̛̘͉̥̜̗̭̪̩͚̲̹͉̮̟͚̥̝͓̪̰͇̪̞̮̞̱͉̠̜̯̞̩̲̍̿͋̈̈́̉̅̓̇̂̾̒̔̀̔̑͑͒͜͝ͅͅs̶̛̖̜̖͎͈̭̞͚̿̌͂̏̅͒͊ᴉ̴̡̢̡̨̡̧̛͎̜̟̟͙͕̟̭̥̮̤͓̲͎̘̣̳͙͔̟̳͍͉̥̣̲̠̹̞̮͍͎͎͖̃̇̓̾̈́͆̈́͋͋̿͒̑̇̂̈́̋͛̓̓̈͂͒̅̊̀͘͜͠ͅɥ̶̢̛̬̞̻̩̰̻̰̫̥̈́̒̐͗́̎̑̇̽̈̈́͐͑̊̐̓̐̉͒̍̓̏͌̈́͑͊͗͒̕̕͝͠┴̴̨̢̧̛̘̠͉̩̬͈̺̖̬̠̻̘͍̠̟͖̤͔̦̝̘̜̭̬͍̇̒͂̿̋̃̒͗̈́͂́̐̌̀͐͌͂͒̌̐̋̌͋̃̾́̍̏͘̕͘̚͠͠͝͝͝T̸̡̡̧̧̢̨̛̛̛͎̘̟͉̝̳̗͕̞̜̼͖͎̯͓̱̠͕̥͎͑̆̓̋̉̏͛̿͒̅̂̌̒͐̊̑͗̆̈́̐̋͊̒̇͊̉̉͗͗̉̂̄̈̄͛̎͗͂̇̒̓̌̽̐̀̄͋̅̿̿̆͌̅̔̅̉̓͌̆̍͌̇̏̕͘͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝h̸̡̧̨̨̧̧̢̢̨̧̧̛̛͓̼̻̥̥͙̜̯͍̺̺̙̹͚͙̪̭̗̞̰̠͔͎͔̦̲̩̩͈͈̳̫͖̗̝̦̺͚̫̰̯̘̝͔̠̜͉̩̜̙̫̥̮̪̘̬̼̲͓͓̼͈̤̩͎̦̱̙̜̣͈̖͚̯̖̜̗̘̘̠̙̜̘̩̗͍̮͔͎͈̞͉̦̤̠͙̙̥̜͕̼̝͍̭̳̱̰̩̬̘̙̰̹̼̲͓̞̞͈̋͌̽̓̂͊̃͛͛͊̉̑̉̿͌̄̈́͛͒̔̎̑̆͊̃̿̑̽̎̓͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅi̷̧̢̢̧̢̠̳̟̭̪̩̦̮͕̬̯̲̣̥̣̤̰̝̳͓̲̪̖̤̖̣̩̝̦͇̠̰͖̟̲̪̯̗̠͍̹͈̻̺͈̞̼̭̼̮͇̫̪̻̤͎̥̫͔̜͇̦͔̹͕͕̘̻̺͍̠̺̰̯̹̙̳̯̼̟̎̈̒͛̀͜ͅş̸̢̧̡̧̢̡̧̢̢̯̜̤̻̮͓̗̗̯̜̱̜̜̬̗̫̘̪̪͙̦̯͓̩̱̪͖̱̫͉̞̠͕̭̠͈̯̖̬͈͍͉̤̫̝͓̤̮̫̮̭͍͔͓̖̠̤̥͖̯̫͕͎̜͇̱͙̫̳̼̯̼̟̼̭̞̘̞͓̪̦̯̣̺̝̣͖̗̻͎͖̪͚̗̖̺̠̭͍̺͙̥̟̩̭͎͔̺̹̜̗̥̙̙͍̗̳̪̝̳̹̙̳̰̇̋͋̾̉͑̊̒̅͛̐̓̉̚͜͜͜͜ͅ ̸̧̢̧̛͙̻̝̲͕̦̣̘̦͇͙̩͇͍͓̫̲̤̙̜͉̖̠̱͍̤͔̰̗̰̠͕͈͇͚͉̖͙̭̼̐̉͑̽̌̽̊̾͑͐͂͌͂̒̃̂̓̃͆̌̃͐̈́͗͋̋̓̓̒̌̿̈́̓̄̎̆͊̋́̽̈́̇̏̄̀̃͛̀̄̓͊̽̈́͋̉̍̈́̽̊̊̓̔̎̓͆͗̀̍̈́͂̄̉͌̇̈͌̇͂͒̎̂̈̾̅̈́͛̉͑̓̎̒̅̌̈́̔͛͒̍̈́͌̌̔̾̈́̌̽̋́̇̆͌͆̑̑̒̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅĮ̸̢̡̨̛̛̛̫̟͚̮̖̘̹̥̱͔̝̫̩̦̤̗̘̙̱̣͙̲̲̤̪̩̭͇̲͓̤̭̰͖͔̮̙̲̜͖͈͇̜͕̖͕̩̣̤̯̠͋̔͌͐̂̃̓̾͂͆͗̿̓̈̀͆̂́̓̅̽̄̈́͗͂̄͑̍̌͑͌̎͑̒̋̄̇̅̈́̍̔̎͆͑̽͂̈́̑͗̊͑̌͂͊̄̔̽̈́̑͌̈́̒̂͒̒̃͒̆̿̌͗̂̉̈́͛̄̀̃̉̎̍̂͛̽̈́̍͊̑̽͊̏̒̅̄̈́͐̓̈́̅̌͊̕̕̚͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅś̸̨̧̨̧̡̡̢̡̛̛̛̰͉̗͙̺͉̤̩̫̱̥͇̩̤̝͚̲͇̩̬̣͖͖̝̞̺͎͈̮͚̖͖̦̘̦̲̲͔̮̮͍͔̞̱̞̣̩̭̣̗͚̮̩̜̖̲̠͖̙̟̯̖̰̩͇̩̩̱͓̬̩̩̰̠̝̟̱͉͇͙̣̥͚̥̥̼̝̬͔͍̳̦̹̮͚̫̘͓̪͓̳̝̙͙̬͔̼̭͍̰͙̠̖̤̦͇̹̊̔̽̄͊̑͑̆̄̽͂͛̊͐̄̈́͌̎̈́̄͒͌̈́͋͂̏͒͗͛̽̓͋͂̅̀̽͆̅̀̿̒͛̊͋̿̌̅̐̌̍̄̍̋̈́͗̑̃͒̐̔̌͊͑͗̅͗̇̆̐̐̽̅͌̈̊͐̊̓̏̈́͑̍̀̊͋̋̉̐̋́͑͛͂͒͗̓͂̄̃͊̒̂̈́͒̀̀̈̇̽̓̎̅̈́̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̢̡̡̨̧̢̨̢̡̛̛͔̝͕̫̻̭̬̘̪͙̦̪̻̣̮͚̗̠̣͓͕̜̲̠͖̞̺̳̰̭͖̘͉͕̩̩̻͈̲̗̦̣̪̥͚̘̱̭͈̥̺̩̜̟̮̖̄̍̆͐͂̌̓͗̒̉̀͊͊͛̊̾̄͒̂̀̆̉̾̿̆͐̐̓̔͋̄͗͒̎̉̓̓̅͋̄̾̇̔̔̈͒̐̾̀̎͊̿̄̊͗́̆͌̍̈́̃̌͆̿̍̂͌͒͌̆̊̇̄̃̋͌͑̂̍̐̒̑̂̄̏̈́̃̏͒̐̽̐̽̓̂͌̒̊̑̐͋͆̍̔͐̀̓̿̾͌̋̔͐̃̑͗̏̈́͂̒̍̈̉̍̐͌͂̆͌̀̎̎̓̕̚̕̚͘̚̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅÖ̴̧̨̨̨̢̧͓̻̣̜̮̹̲͎̳̝͕̺͈̣̲͍̩̹̖͈̺̱͔͖͓̗͕͈̣̜͔̺̳̦̮͎̳͇̤̰̮̬̳̝̞̟̬̮͓̻͉͉̮͇̬̭̲͇̪̮̭͎͙̗͈̪̝̙̹̟̮̙̜̹̱̭̯̳̣̖͇̠̟̳̯͙̝̟̲͍͓̅̈͒̽͑̆̆̊̔̏͆̾̔̌͛̏̈́̒͗͆̄̍͂̾̃̀̇̋͒̌̋̒̏́̉͗̎̈̈̐͋̐̐͋͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅK̷̨̨̨̢̧̢̢̧̡̻̹̣̲̥͓͇̮͚̦͙͇͚̼̗͓̳̱̯̳̣͙̳͈̝̼͖̻͔̺̪͓͇̭͉̻̠̰̣̭̜͎͖͗̎̏͒͂̌̇̏̌͐̉̃̏̓̑͊́̎̄̍̽̍̾̆̆̈́̾̅̑̄̏̈́̈̂̊̈́̔̾͊͆͊̔̓̈́͒̽͂̑͊͆̾͆̎͂̾̏͌̔̅̇̕͘̚͝͝͠͝͝ͅä̵̡̢̧̡̧̛͚͕̟̠͕̻̖̮̟̪̫̲̪̤̮͎̜̳͇͇̺̜̖̩͎͉̲̲̖̦̬̖̣̩̜̱͔̤̱͚̥̦̻̠͇̱̭͔̻̞̥̮͖͙̱͍̮̩͎͍͖̣̭̹͐̿̓̄͛̿͂̍̊͛̐̏̔̔̉͗͗̏̐̃̓́͛̓͛͋͑̆̈̌̋̿͐̌͐̐̓͋̊͗̀̇́̈́͒̄̓͑͑͊̾̅͆̈́̎̒̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͠y̷̧̢̡̨͉̠̮͕̯̘͇̱͚̜̗̼̺̼̘͖̖̹̭̞̻̣̤̖̞͍̪̯͈͍͍͖͇͎͚̮̯̗̹͕̫͈͓͉̝̹̰̞̙̠̣͖̟̲̬̺̗̻̮̟̜̪̿͌̅̂͂̊̐͂̕͜͜͜ͅ

Y̸̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̬̳͓̯̲̺̦͎̹̹̘͈̫̻͕͈̭̰͓̲̣̪̫̳̥͎͎̤̳̪̭̮̖̬̤̳̲̪̗͙̮͍̜̜̟͓̬̞͎̣̙̬̰̩͓͖͉͎͕̣̊̌̐̑͌̽͑̂͗͛͑̈́͆̇̏̿͊̈́̓͋̅́̓͂̋̌̍̄̈́͌̽̄͆̒͒͂̀̔̋̈́̅̓̓̉̽͒̆͌̏̓͋̅̍̉̈́̽̽̓͐̽͊̑̂͂͊͗̔͐̎̈͋̌͂̒͑̂̓͋͌̎̚̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝'̷̧̨̧̢̨̨̧̗̣͍̮̠̼̺̫̘͇͇̻̘̗͉̠̦̮̬̝͎͓̦͚͖̲̖̲͚͉̫̖̖̩̥͕̣̬͉̜̗̬̝̬͚̦̤͉̪͕͚̘̫͙̬̦̖̤̭̗̜̠͔͒̈́̂̄̎̑͌̎͒̈́͂̈́͊̒͋̔̇͑̂́̓̽͊̋̊̍̌̓̒̀͋̚͘͘̚͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̢̨̨̨̨̡̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛͙̘͓͙̼̦̲̙̯͎͉̖͖͙̝͖̹̞͔̫͓̣̲̱̟͕͔̳̣̤̩̻̥̠̯̻͉͍̞̩̼̙̠̺͇͚͈̻̙͕͇̫̭̦̪̞̗͎̱̘̤̼̯̥̰̯̱͉͔̯̠͇̯̣̫͕̪̞̘̮̭͙̥̬͎̣͉̗̖̣͉̜̘̰̣̗̠̻̼͎͎̼̤͉̣͉͍͖̻͖̣̲̼͎͇͔̩̯͎̣̠̍̓̂̅̽̓͗͊̈́̈̀̏̀͗̆̄̉̂̆̒̐̂̒̐̒̓͋̌͂̒͆̂̎̋̈̿̅͋̃̇̈́̎̈͗̒̈́̓͐̐̉̀̾̑̌͂̑̾͗̂̎̔̈́͑̓̆͊̾̌̋̀̈́̋̈̌͆̓̅̽̿̔͑̊͌̏͆̀̄͑̉̿̈́̇̿̄͑͒̽̔̑̋͂̒̌͑͆̋̈́̂̿̈͐͋͋̈̄̓͂͐̓̅͂͆͂́̾̽͐͂̂̄͗̃͊̒͛̋̆̌͌̑̃̏̅́̋̐̈́̏͗̀͒͆͂̊̄͋̍̉͐̄͌̀̃̊̍̊͒̽͋͋͂̈̾̆̿̈́̒̄͋̈́̓̽̓̇̈͆̓̏̏̒̔̉̇̽̑̈̂͂͂͂̑͐͋͂̿̈̌̂̔̑̑͒́̔̎̎̏̈́̎͛̄̆̔̋̆̋̔͗̒̇̽͗̇͂̚̕̕̕̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅá̸̧̧̢̧̨̛̩̣̣͖͓̠̰͈̹͎͈̺̝͔̞̭̪̯͔̰̜̗̠͕̫̯̯̖̳͈̞͍͚̼͔̮̠̠̬̙̹̙̻̦̯̣͉͖̳̘̟͎̰̘̈́̆͑̿͗̆̎̉́̐͛̊̅̎͑̈̍̿͂̑̇͐̐̆̆͌̄͌̆̐̎̓͐̊͛̈́̉̕͝͠h̷̢̧̡̧̨̡̧̨̡̧̨̢̢̧̨̡̢̨̢̡̢̧̡̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛͈̖̝̞̤̬̤̲̝̤͉̭̜̟̪̥͖̞̦̺̯͇͔̮̮̥̘̪͉̺̱͉̖̻̜̠͓̱͖͚̞̺̺̮̯̺̬͍̳͕͉͍͕̗͇̝̠̹̳̫̼̮̩̪̩̳͎̲̬͈̹̮͓̙͎̮̜̬̞̝̰͖̲̰̘̻̻̜̩̮͚̥̮̲̦̲͖̙͎̮̥̹̜̝̣̯͔̗͓̲̦̪̹̹̙̝̲͉͙͉̦̝̜͉̩̳̥̤͖͔̲̙̭̪̯̙̻͇̪͇̲̰̙͚̜͙̘̮͙͇̩͍̠̭̜̙̫̩̟̼̻̭̘͉̠̮̣͉̪̤̜̳̬̘̲͖͕̼̗̭͖̯̱̹̜̹͉̯̭͎̺͖̙̗̘̰̻̯̭̳̮̹͇̘̖̫̤͔͕̹͎̤̗̗͍͓̼͙̰̩̜̦͕̲͉̟̃̏̃̈́̃̎̌̆̽̃̿̌̅̃̌͑͑͑͌̽̾͊̇̉͗̾̈̉̍̅͋̂̑̽̏̄̊͒̌̌̍̂̽̽̔͗̌́̇̽̓͐͑̉̌̈͂̒̓͂̈́̄̉̍̿̇̈́̍̐̍͛͌̇̽͆̃̋̄́̎̌̂̊͆̾͊́̌̋̂̈́̍͑̃͊͂͗͂͑̂̊̔͆̃͋͛́͂̈́̈́̐̄͗͑̑̽̽̍͗̀̔̎̑̉́̒̓͐̓͒͐̿̌̐̇́͐͐̓̾̈́̔̑̉̑͂̂̈́̈́̽̈͆̉͋̈́͐̒̏̉̓̄̒̄̓̈̀̍̃͑̂͛̑͑̇͌̎̈́͂̽̈́̄̀͆̂͂͑̆̂͂̅̀͌̓͂͂͂̓͌̂̈́͊͌͒̽͂̅̓̔̂̃̏̔͌͗̿̑̐̿̂̅̈͐̏̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̛̛̛̺̭̟̬͊̓̓͌̊̌̈́̑͆̓͋̑̃̅̊̉̈́̈̿̌̂̓̐̔̿̇͊̿̐͊̍͑̽̐͌̇͆͐́̊̈́͛̔͗̿̄̍̈̚͘͘͘̕͝͠ơ̶̡̨̡̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̻̩̩̭̰̤̼̪̠̩͔̱͓̝̩͚͉̣̯̰̞̞̺̳̺͍̩̼̬̲͙̙͔͓͇̼̼̹͎̘̲̣̤͕̺̬̻͇͕̖͍͇͓̣̟͈̬̗̘̰͖̣̦͈̞̮̳̭̠̗͚͈̩̥̺̬̪̱̬͚̪͓̝̫̫̼̠̩̬̹̰̪̘̤̗͈̪̙͖͙̻̺̫͎͌̂̃̈̈́͊͌̐͛͂̄̓͑̈́̆̃͗̿̆̉̄͛͆͒̎̾̿̐̓͂̎̽͒̊͂̏̊̈́̓͛̅͒̎̉͊͋̋̑̇̊̀͋̉́̈́̓̿͌̏͑̂̓͑͗͋̎̅̆̐̃̏̓̃̐̃͑͊̓͋̓͊̈͑̾̒̈́̾̾̾̑̏̊͛͂͌̊͆̓̽͌͌̍͐̃̐̂͂̐̒̑̌̓̈͒̂͛̍͛̔͆̉͒͐̍͒͑͑̑̍͆͗̊̑̍̇͑̓̇̄̆̽̍̐̏̑͂̆̓̄̉̉͛̋̾̉̎̆͗̊̉͌̂͆̍̈̅̎͂̍̋̆̏͌͊̿̿̾͆̀͊̇͂͋̅̽̚͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅk̴̨̡̧̡̡̡̧̧̨̨̨̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̢̡̡̧̡̢̢̛͈̫̟͚̱̪̺̝̣̦͍̣͇̙̙͙̦̤̦̙̺̹͈̩̮̥̺̗͎͈͚̮͚̳͚̳̗͚͚̼̱͈̰̼̘͈̫̬̮̦̪̭͎̪̦̥̩̭̜̳͎͎̝̣̘͚̲̺̻̟͕̯̘̘͔̪͈̺͔͕̝͙̹̝̦͖̯̠͔͖̰̙̯̼̞͔̻̜̦̞̳̺̻̞͇̹̗̮̻͓̩͚̘̭̼͔̬̱͖̯̠̪͕̤̥̫̬̠̠̻̮͈̞̪̈́͊͋̇͒̈̄̀̑͑̐̀̋́̎̓̋́̑̎̈̊͋̓́̒͊͒̊̋̊̍̊̆́̽̆̾̈͐͊̎̔̽̉̍͂̅͊̿̄̅͊̈́̊̎̐̓̎͑̐͑̑̊͌̂͐̋͐͂̌̈̋̈́̒̈́̎͗̃̏̀̈́̓̓̑͗͊̒̓̊̊̂̑̏͐̽̃̆̔̈̑̉̐̌̄̇̒̅̍̇̔͗̋̀̃̔͂̓͑̈́̐̇̈́̄̂͒͌̚͘̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅä̶̡̡̡̧̧̧̢̡̡̧̢̨̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̟̗̭͍͉̜̹͉̭͖̗̳̥̝͇̼̼̩̬͉͎̺͓̦̖͔̘̗̗̜̞̜̘͚̳̝̟̳͙̯̺̹̱̭̟̜̪͉̙̺̞͖̮̪͓̞͖͈̯̩͔̖̬̮̣̗̲͍̳͇̞̘̲̙̱̯̫̫̬̬̤͈̣͍͖͕̲͇̖̤̙̰͔̰̝̯̮͖̺̹̻̞́͗̏̾̉̽͗̓̑̓̈́̈́̈̐̌̊̾̐́͐̒̇͋͊̏̌̇͐̈̈́̌̀̀̅̐͒̈͛̀͛̇̾͛͂͌̂̉͆̈́̒̏̂͊̇̿̍͊͂̂̿̈́̂̇̄͂͗̈́̃͑̍̏̂̆͑͗̃̇̽̏̍̃̑͗̏̊̈̈́͗̏̈́͋̅̽̔̒̒͆̽͐́̇́́̅͌̓̏͑̒͆̔̈́̃̅̑͌͛́̃̂́̈́̐̂̂̌̋̈̍̒̄̑͑̐͛̔̓̒̔͋̂̅͗͒͛̓͋̄̋̈́̈́͑̏̓̾̊͆͗̃̈̉̏͋̓͑̈́́̿̄̑͋̊̕̚͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̕̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅỷ̴̨̨̧̡̡̨̨̨̡̡̧̨̨̧̛̛̰͙̮͍̭̣̭̦͍͎̬̖̭͕̱̬̪̭̳̱̹͉̻̻̘̝͈̺̦͈̹͉̬̳̮͖̱̙̲͚͖̯͙͔̗͙͕̼̠͕̖̫̘̖͙̭̞͓̠͙̖̪̺̻͎̭͔̻̙͓̼̗̘̲̯͎̖̮̗̙͍̘̲̫̩̺̙̰͈͎̫͕͍̩̟̠̘̘̬̻͖̞̲͉̤̟̝̘̺̥̰͚̲͍͔͔̩̞̹͍͕̱̝̭̳̙̹̝̹̮̥̤̰̦̯͔̺̙̘̯͖̼̮̯̼̭̙͔̩̫̭̬̻̳͇̯̭̗͙̜͕̞͔̹̖̤̼̺̤͇̥̹̖̖̦̠̙̯̝͓̻̼̫̠̫̮͚͈͙̱̰̮͈̪͉̻͙͇̪͎̜̣̫͇͙͇̭̻̤̠̻̤̦͓̜͉̩̖̯͎̮͕͓̠̰̝͙̺͉̱̗̬̤̺̞̘̭̯̠̻͉̯̽͂̓͂̎͒̑̅͂͋͂̃̅̈́̎̾͛̏̂͌͌̾͛̃̽͋̏̈́̍́̆̑͗̃͑͊̃̄̐̑̏̏̅̾̂̊̃͂̾̐͋͋̈́́͊̄̈́̓̍̄̈̓̋͗̓̅̅͆̓̿̂̏̑͂̄́̂̿́̉͆̉̌͐̏͂̅͋̔̉̂̏̑̂͛̓̈́̋̅̈́̊̊͑̇͒̆̏̌̑̅̈̆̎̑͑̽̽̂̾͌̏͆͊͒̏̅͒͂̽͑̇̑̏̌̾͊̈́̕̕̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ 

Ṭ̸̨̢̧̡̨̢̨̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̢̛̛̛͉̺͍̝̖̼̼̲͇̻̻̦̭̜̗̰̩̹̯̙̣͓̹̫͇̹͙̭̟̺͇̖̺̠̹̳̤̗͈͓̣͖͓̖̹̝̼̹̭͓͉͔͚͓͔̫͕͔͓͚̺͎̘̬͇̺̳̣̗̱͖̝̳͔̣̟̜̮͚̳͚͔̩͕̳̞̥̝̻̟̖̠͓̭̩̰̞͔̫̪̰̦̠̣͍̖̲̗͕̞̹̫͚̺̺̳̱̮͍̼̣̼̲̲͍̦̮̳͚̰̹͕͓͇̬̙̫̬̹̳̟͙̳̻̦͙͎̟̗͍̭͍̺̯̮͚͖̱̜͔̻̜̭͕̬͖͈̱̺̪̬̞͉͚̙̦͓̬͒̈͋̄̐̈́̓̐̈̊̔̆̅̌̈́͂̃̈́͂͊̆͆͂̂͛̃̽̾͌̂̽̀̒̆̉͑͐̃͗͊͋̄̈́͋̉̈̆̀̆̎̑͗̉̈́̇̈́̔̆̓̔͌̒̾̓̀̊̆̓̀̈́͌̉͗̓͋͊͒̽̿͂̾̐͒̈́̂̃͆̎̾̑͐̊̂̚̕̕͘̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̶̨̨̨̧̧̧̨̨̧̡̡̧̢̨̧̢̨̡̧̢̢̨̛̛̼̜̬̤̟͉̤͉̖̟̙͉̙̘̼͍̤̣͓̮̩̼̘̘̼͙̬̗͇͕̰̩͙̳̮͖̩̳͓͕̱̙̙͙̤̞̭̗͕̤͈̺̟̠͈͖͎̙͔̪̩̬̥̩̻̺̤̫̯̙͓͈̭͓̟̰͔̬̺̩̠̰̱͔̺̲̮̹̘̼̖̖̫̯̗̲͙̜͉͖̠̬͓̹͖̝̳̖͇͔͚͕̯̹̺̦̣͓̦̲̺̝͈̬͖̳̼̳͍̤͇̼̥̜̭̰̱̮̦̫̭͙͖̤̳̟̞̯̼̥̻̟͇̟̟̦̼̳̖͍̘̗̱̲̘͍͎̞̭̲͔̲̳̗̪͔̥̺̗̙̝̲̫̮̏̑͂̅̍̏̋̍͛͛̒͑͊̅́͐͆͊̿͛͑̅͑̂̊̊̑̊̊͐̄̊̂̂̐̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅţ̸̧̧̡̢̡̧̨̡̢̨̡̢̛̹͎͉̦̺̦̫̟͕͇̱͔̠̦̲̪͎̗͕̲̭̭̜͍͓̠̣̼̤̗͓̼̠͕͔͓̣̫̜̞̹̜͍̝̫͈̟̻̬̖̬̪̩͕̩̞̙̦̯̹̮̟̯͉̜̗̺̞̪̜̝̥̯̺̺̝̮̯̘̹̲̪̘̥̬̺̞̘͙͇̫̦̜͔͉̟̰̹̞̹̦̳̽̈͂͒̌͐͋̐͗̾͗̑̃͛̍͆̇͆́̌̋̍̂̔̃͂͗͆̾̄̆͛̾̽̎͛̐̈́͂͑͛͂̿͂̍̈́̋̓͒̓͌̿̏̅̈́͊̒͊̐̌̓̀͊̾͊̓̒̓͒̊̓̆̑̇͒̈́͌̇̽̓̌̐̿͂̈́̋͗̇̎͗̃́̄̈́̾̐̇̌͌͊͗͐̐͊͒̄̌̄̓̈́͐̎͑̔͐̐̌̃̃̑̋̿̑̋̅̑̀̈́̅̑̎̉͊͋̋́̈́̇͑̓̄̐̿̏͌̍͑̏͗̂͑͆̂̏͌͒̆̇͗̀̿͊͑̋͋̅͌͆̿̊̽͋̌̈́̍͒̒̌͆̔̄͐͋̽̃͊͌̉̋͆̈́̕͘̚̚̕̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̡̢̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̢̢̨̡̢̧̧̡̧̫̘̟̘̯̖͓͇͉̫͎̤̳̰̫̫͖̥͉̥̮͖̲͈͓͕͚͖͔͓̝͍̭͙̙̝̰̗̞͉͔͔̥̱̠͇̪̜̲̜͓̣̻̞͔̜̩͇̰̜̫̲̥̞͈̮̪̥͎̘͔̰̹̰̖̺̳̝̜̯̘͚̣̤̰̲̝͉̻̖̪̟͉͍̜̪̻̭̟͖̼̺̰̻̪͔̺͓̠͔̲͉̲̙͈̺̹͕͇̯̠͎̖̹̖͚̩̮͍͈̥̜̪͓̬̠̹̙̩̖͎̪̖̣͔͚͖͙͖͙͍̜͖̙͉̗̭͎͇̳̖̬͕̜̣̫͔̮̭̣̮͇̬͇̩̱̼̙̫̻͓̦̺̬͍͈͍̲͉͕͕͎̞̪̰͉͈̭̺͕̟̜͎̟̣̭͖̦̪͙̬͓̖̟̭̟͉̰̑̓̓̔́̉͑́͆̌͌͐̌̏̈́̌̐̐̄̑̔̓̿̓̽̉͂͆͗͂͛̄̏̊͌̀͑͌̈́̃̓̓͐̌̓͆̈́͂̋̋̓́̊̐̅̀̔̉̐̈̒̌̽̈̈́̐͗̂͌̽̍͛̑͑͐̏̎̀̔̃̊̆͐̽̃͛̇͌̓̍̓̂̄̀̽͊͋̕̕̕̚̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅw̷̡̨̡̡̡̨̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̠̱̭̯̳̟̮̲̟̦͇̮͔̦͇͇͕̦͈͕̲̳̥͔͎̜̹͖̯̟͇͔̜̩͉͉͍͎͉̞̝̦̳͚̬͉͇̮͓͙̪̰̬͕͔̮͕̮̱̺͉̖̥̭͎̳̳͕̯̜͎̥͎̬̺͔̙̫͇̼̖̺̣͍̖̳͇̳̞̼̜̭̲͙̩̗̬͔͕̖̯̮̮̘̖͂̏̐̔͛̑̎̑͌͒̇̂̎́͑̈́̏̍̆̈́̓̀͆̽̎͌͛̓̒̄̄̑̄̓̾̽͗̍͒̑̍̋͆͛̽͑̾͒̅̄͊͂̍̈̅̈́̀̔͂͆͂͆̅͌̒̂̂̑̽̓̋̄̇̄̆̽͌͒̽̆̏̈́́̏̎̒̉͐̓͛͒̏̊͒̍͗̔͊̍̽̈͆̎̋̾́̍̏͋͐̋͂̈̿̚̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḯ̸̡̧̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛͉̠̯͎̥̱͔͙͙̣̩͓̘̟͉̘̩̹̣̬̬͈̣̺̗̖͇̗͙̼͖̻̟̗̱̩̫̜̫͔̩̖̣̺̤͔̘̼̻͈̞̲̳̞͓̤̜̮̺̤̟͓̪̤̗̪̥̬̗͓̹͍̹̤͎̫͓̳̜͇͖̳̱̠̭͖̟̗̭̼͖͙͓̻̗̥͍͖̬̮̫̘̗͙͉̼͕̟̥͉̬̳̩͙̬̠͖̫̺̝̜̲͎̦͇̻̺̻̤͇̰̙̳̟̦̭̝̜̞̦̯̼̪̼͍̜̱͕̼͔̰̳̰͋̏̈͂͐̾̑́̅̀͂͗̔͒́̆̈́̓̏̄͊̈̎͑͌͂̒̐̈́͐̄̐̉̈́̈̍͛͊͊̉̈̂͂̈́͛͑̒̇̓͆̾̅̐̉̆̔̃́͐̉͛̌̈́̀̅̀̌̈́̋̂͒̈́͒͑̆̾̽̽̽̐͂͗͐̀̋̑̾͆̋͆̑̏̋̐̆́̑͆̉̐̆̔̈́͛̾̄̈̽́͛̽̋͌̊͌̾̄̍͂͛͐͊̾̈́͌̒͌͐̋͒̓̓̏̈́̓̀͂̽́̀̈́̌̂̆̑̓̂̈̀͆̐̋̐̾̆̇̎̐̑̒̀̿͗̑͂̾̓̂̈́̋̉̾̔̂̉̍̈́͗͋̿̽͌̌̈́̿͆͗̅́̇̏̂̏͑̂͆̅̽̓̈́̋́̃̉̓̓̿͋̋͌́̑̅̃̋͂̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅn̶̡̨̢̧̛̛͕̦͖̤̜̠̠̠̩̜̱̰̰̣͓͎̦̜͕͕̮̥̯̖͈̻̐̑̂̇̑̌͆̓̅͑́͌̄̈͛̎̊̈́̾̓͆͐̍̂̄̌̈́̾̽̐͗̋̐͗̔̍̀̇͂̃̓̐̇̇͒̈́̂͊͒̔̆̊̔̅̄̊̂̓̒̄̐̊̿̍̊̐̐̃̋̄͐͑̈́̎̊̊͗͊̋̄̏̿͋̓̒̄̾͒̂͐̓͒̃̽͌̒̌̽͆͊̈͊͂̆̓̅̉̍͐͗́̔̇̍́͊̉̓̎̉̍̄́̈̇̔͗̀̈́͒̐̑̐̂̋͋̎͊̈͂̓̔̎͋̈̔̐̌͑͗̋̆̂̅̽͆̍̆̓͌̏̇͊̂̈́̒̓̽̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝d̶̡̧̡̡̨̨̢̨̧̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̳͚͓̫̜̤̩̳̦̩̥͚͖̼̺̹̤̤̹̟͓̗̘̠̗̺͓͙͍̖̻̲̳̖̯̫̟̩̝̩͖̱̖͔͖͎̙̦̜͙̜͉̥̟̬̣̗̙̣̼̙̭̜̺̗̤̺̣͈̙͚̮̫͉͇̠͉̬̩͖̜͇̖͎̳̙̖͎̩̦̥̗̗̺̗͈͈̗͈͖̻̖̹͇̪̜̲̟͕͚̝͈̬̟̟̱͇̠̰̱͍̠̯̭̝̬̥͔̘̬͎͚̦̲̝̹͍͖̩̤͈̭̹͇͉̪̬͓͉̺̲̫͓̙͖̱̪̻̹̤̰̫͙̘̪̜͇͕̳͖͙̠̖̺̤̺͚̮̂͒͒̇͊̿̄̇́͂̇͌͑͒͒̋̔͂̓̾͑̈́͛͛͊͗͌͊̋͋̏̀̓͆̌͛̀͌̿͂͋̀͐̽̿́̈́́͐̃̃͛́͐̌̈́͗̈́̀͐̇͆̉̑͐̽̓̿́͌̅̏̾̈́͒̔̽̀̍̐̎̀͒̾͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̢̨̧̨̢̧̢̨̡̢̧̢̧̢̧̦̬̗̞͇̤̞̮̰͇̯͔͉̻̲̱̲̥̺̞͔̞̯͕̖̘̗̠͉̠͙̺͚͉̩͖͔̱̫̟͔̬̦͎̰̙̜̭̺̗̥͈͇̖̮͓̬̖̜̖͕̙̫̳͎̫͈̺̲̹̗̥͇̫̘̣̪̼͖̪͕̱̱̦͓̬̤̩̟̥̻̬͙̦̬̦̻̙͚̺̫̥̯̯͕͎̫͕͔̥͖̭͍̻̫͚̗̝̺̤͖͚͙̬̹͓̳̠̙̖͔̤̘͖͕̭͇̦̲̳͉̫̜̫͍̳̙̦̜̙̰̖̝̦̟̟̗͔̟̝̩̻͇̙̘̱̤͖̯̯̦͎̙̝̦̯̠̻̮̭͇̠̟͕̠̩͇̘͇̱̩̮̝͔̪̰͔̩̠̺̦͍̭͍̣̜̯͔̭̻̣̬͉̳̣̠̳̩̠̙͔̣͖͔͓͈͚͓͍̯̲̼̜̥̤̼͍̙̩̪͎̻̼̘͕͕̝͈̱̣̘͕̥̱̼͈̩̥͔̱̙͕̮̽͋̋̎͒̓̊͒͒͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̢̢̨̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̡̡̡̧̢̧̨̢̢̧̨̢̨̛̻̜͙̟̫͔̬̦̤̺̙͈̪̩͇̬͉̹̯̻̰̜͍͔̰͕̩̖̰̬̦̖̭͇̼̪̙͖̯̺͍̱͉͓̗̦͉̭͖̝͙̹̺̘͚̲͕͖̫̺͚̻̩̰̟̟͖̩̗͕̯̹͎̯̯̹͔̬͎̻͍̘̼͓̦̩͔̱̳̼̤̞̦͍͔̖͓̻̗͕͎͕̗̙̹̙͖̼̦̝̲͙̠̖͙͓̥͙̯̠͕͚̺̳̝̼̤͙̘̠̤̤̞̜̳̤̲̙̦̳͕̹̞̜̖̪͚̲̪̮͉̭̙͍̙͍͔̫̫̹̩̤͖̦̭͕͔̭͉͙͉̞̺̬̠͍̜̻̰̥̤̭̙̜̤̘̯̬̮̗̣̞͕̙̖̗̘̲͈̟̠̱̭͖̞̗͎̳̤̺̤͚̺̙̪̼̤͔̰͇͓̪͕͚̘͍̟̬̟͖̹͖̟̻͕̪̉͗̾́̿̍̏̾͑̍̔̾̃̒̅͐́͑̃̇͌͋̀̋̾̎̂̄͒͆̐̋́̑̇͒͌̄͂̓͌͋̒͋̐͛̄͊̈̉̀̐͂͑̽̾̎̂̒̾̃̀̇͐͆̈́̏͛̔̄̍̽͋̔̐̓̅̌̇̂̾͗͛͛̌̓͂̏̎̿̋̈́̾̈́̄̐̊͆͐̍͗̔͌̆̇̿̐͊̄̽̌̈̽̌͆͛̍̔̍̋̓͘̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅc̶̨̡̡̛̛̰̼̳͚̖͉̥͚̹̺͔͉̮̩͕̣͚͖͉̘͖̼͇͚̰̫̼̮̳̺̪͓̱̲̞̮̩̼̩̫̦̖͍͚̣̫̫͚̥̪̻̰̰͇͉̺͉͚̠̹̼̤͕̤̉̔̌͊̾̈́̓͐̂̈́͒̊͗̔̈͌̓̔͑̍̓̇̓̓̏̀̀̅̏̉̎͒̉̎͛̍̏̾̍̈͌̏̿͌̌̀̈́͒͊͊̌͒̆̋͛̽͗̆̌͂̓̂͐̈́̉͗̅͒̓̍̆͂̑̄̉̆͑̏͗͌̂͛̊̐̐̂̂̈́̈̈́̐̚͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅṛ̷̫͓̂̐̔̓̈́͒͒̀̋̆̃͆̾̈́̃̑̾̂̓̆̏͋͊̌̆͆̈͌͗̋̕͜͝͝ͅẽ̴̡̢̡̨̨̨̡̨̡̧̨̨̢̧̧̡̡̧̡̨̧̢̧̢̢̨̬̪͉͓͔̩͚͓̙̙̩̼̹͍̞̼̮̞̞̪̦̣̺̤̺̯̩̭͇̞͖͉͉̯͈͖̥̳̠̠̟̻̩͔̖̻̳̙̳̣͕̻͍͍̦̺̻̤̝̞̩̗͉̻͙̪̦͈̮͚̦̘͍̙̬̰̯̤̩͙͈̗̖̰̪͍̗̬̺̣̖̖̻͉̞̞͎̟̻͚̲̬̝̫͕̠̟̫̤̳͓̯͇̥̻̯̪̫̙̻̯͖̫̬̹̗̗͇͈̯̫̦̲̯̭̮͓͎̦̘̹̠̞͔̩̺̫̜͈͙̬̥͔̘̟͓͇̦̘̜͕̺̰͙̰̪̤̭̪̣͎̘͕̞̱̞͙̘͙̘̙̖̩͙̹̬͓̦͈̬̝̰͇͓̯̻̞̗͓̝͓͍͚͉̹̼̲̘̈̆͐̈́͑̓̾͗͗͗̅̓̇̿̄̈́͊̓̇̐̊̌̈́̊̓̂̿̽̄̃͊̉͒͊̑̓̍̈́̔̽̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̶̢̨̡̡̡̢̢̡̨̡̡̡̧̧̢̨̡̢̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͍̱̭̺͍̻̝̞̟̰̭̭̺̗͍͍̦̟̣͇̙̲̲̰̠͕̗͔̱̱̳̤̺̣̰̺̞̖̞̱͉̤̝̟̞̹̲̙̺̮̜̝̭̖͓͉̫̰̣̮̱͚̻̤̖̻̘̺̲̫̱͈̱̻̘͙͖͓͓̫̗̰̞͚̭̥͔͈͈̮̝͕̝̭̻̦̝̲̟͉̺̼͓̼̼̘̝̦̬̤̝̗͔̟͙̳͕̞͔͔͇̹̻̞̘̜͓̣̳̮̣͕̖̩̰̫͍͚͍̳͉̦̼̞͇̣̹̹̯̤̜̲̜̠̹̻̗̞̼̼̩̰̭̦̱̦̤̼̖͕̖̼̤͚͙͕͔͇̯̮̳͍͈̰̘͍̖̜͓̠̜̲̺͓̣͍̯̫̬͎̣̖͈͍͎͙͚͈̲̹̟̣̭̙̼͙̜͓͇̩̮̺̬̤̮̣̝̖̳̙̙͖̺̳̤̤͕̹͖͓͕͇̘͓͙͚͉͚͍̦͌̿͐̂̃͐̑̉̑̋́̒̅̐̎͋͗̐̋̽̐̈́͐̆̍͆͐̄̐͌͆̓̒͆̃̅̈́͗̈́̎̂͒̇͑̌̏̆̆̈́̐̈̆̒͛͑̈́̿̍̅̈́̂͊͆͗̊̽͑̾̓͂͂͗̇̎͊̿̎̅̎̓̃̍͛͑̿̂̇̈̓̔͊̊̅͊̾̇̎̈́̈́̔̿̏̓̈́̊̈́͂̇͆͑͒̋͗̆̽͒̿̆̓͐̎̅̑̓̏͗̌͂́̈͛͑̈́̌̾̔̒̾̒̊͑̐͐̌̓̊̎͒̐̈͑͐̄̇͑̈͆̋̍̾͂̌̉̓̑̂́̐̈̄͗̆̏̓̊̈́̌͛̑̔́͒̄̆͆͛̿̈́̑̌̓͊̆̓̐̽̽͊̀̑͗̐̄͐͛̔̔̌͌̒̏͐͂̋̏́̏̽͌͌̏̈́͒̄̄͂͊͒̃̄̽̋̉̏̐́͆̽̚̚͘͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅm̶̧̢̨̨̨̨̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͍̫̤̟̳̘̲̞̣͈̝͇̩̫̳̫͍̜̫̖̱̤̞͔̗̳̝̩̣̱̼̬͍̯͍̺̠̳̠̜̮͉̳̬̻̣͓͓̳̯̘̳̲̤̼͉̻̜͔̭̣͓̮̳͙͖̠̺͕̣͖̦̼͓̳̪̞̼̯̜̪̥͚̦͍͍͓̗̬͖̙͎̘͉̝̮̳̙͈̪̉̾̌́̃͑̉͆́̄͒̈̆̋͛̈̊̏̏̿̍̀͐͌̓̐̍̈̓̊͆̈̎͆͋̄͑̽̓̐̈̔̍̔̌̋̌̑͒̂͒̃̃͋̌̐͒̽̉̔̄͋͛̋͛̔͗̏̉̍̍̒͐̃͗̓͛̽̇̈́̀̍̓̓̆̑͒̂́͂͒͛̓̊̇̒̍͗̔͋̈́̌̔̿̿̋̅̈̑̈͐̉̒̏̐̊̿̈̊̉̓̓̌̉͒̊̄͛̌̋̓̆͋̽̓͑͒̀̍̆̈́͆̀̈́͗̈̒̅̈̐̊̓̂͆͒̑̈́̈́̑͊̀̀̍̎̍̂͑̔̃̈́͗̍͌̐͆̒́͘̚̕͘̕͘̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̛̙̹͕̣̰͖̣̬̹̝̝͌̽̌́̅̏͋͂͒́̓̽͌̎̓̈́̂̓͛͒̎̄̏̈́̂̓͒̈́̈͆͊̽̃̽̋͒̒̐̅͒́̑̄́̂̾́̂̾̌́̊͛̏̌͒̓̈́̌͛̍͗̐̐̐͋͑̄̉̐̒͋̍͂̐̉̄̉́̇̑̓͛͂̽̀̄̎͌̿̿̄̕͘͘͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ẅ̸̨̧̡̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̛̻͇̯͖̹͎͉̼̩̹͕̗̮̭͙̰̙͚̹͙̙̪̣̭̥͈͕̗͍̗̠̞̦̣̙̫̖͉̭̰̩̳̫̖̭̭̻͉̫̠̙͇̳̻͔͉̹̭̺̣̞̺̹͎̫̖̯̳̮͎̗̭͔̻̙͍̼̲͖͓̣̱͎̩̭̳̼̲̳̺͖̖̯͚͔̯̗̖̘̰̥̹̫̟͇̮̗̘͎̺̤̹̝̩̩͖̳̥̬͍̲̤̲̲͚͚̼̹̤̝̖͉͚̣̘̙͔͚̞̼̲̫̜̪̪̗̯̳̯̪̪͕̹̥̺͔̩̠̭͇͕̳͚͚͕̬̼͍̳̘̺͉̩̼̩̳͇̪͎͍̳̪̤̗̲̰̟̹̼̟͎̮̱̩̱̬̩̞͙̰͈́̔̏͛͋͛̓̃̓̑̃͆̓͊͒̾̀̈́͆͐̓̓̀̇̒̃̓͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̸̨̡̡̡̧̢̢̨̢̨̨̡̢̢̧̢̨̧̧̛̖̬̲̻̺̹̼̮͔͖̲̦̟͓͔̲̪̱̰͔̘̳̹͕͉̙̘̞͓̩̬̼̟̟͚̬͍̲̯͔͚̲̣̩̭͓͎̲͍̩̮͇͎̞͚̯͖͇̫̤͈͈͇͓̬͓̠͔̼̥͕͈̝̰̹̙̮͙̳̫̪̯̜͙̫̗̗̯̬͉̻̗̹̲̜͍̹̜̗̯̜͍̞̻͚͇̤͖̺̩͎͚̻̖̳̳̬͖̘̙̬̫̤̱͕̭̮͍͙̤͈̮͙̦̯̦̘̲̥̜̰̱̝̠͈̪͓̞̳͖̼̳̣̝̺̳͔̬͔̜̮̹̯̳̟̠̳̱̟̻̹̜̣̹̘̳̻̰̙̰̭̥͙͉͎͓̫̪͓͉̫̜͓̰̣͚̳̞̠̭̘̘͖̟̬̥̩̟̖͖̳̩͔̜̤͖̙͑̊͌̽͛̊͌͆͊̎̌́͆̓̈́̈́̎͂̌͋̑͋̎̇̐̽̉͌̂̈́̄̓̾̈͊̍̑͋̏͆̍̈̆̅͌͋̐̆̓͋̂̾̋̆̅̈́̿̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅi̴̡̢̨̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̡̨̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͙̫͙̺̪̮͚̭̯̠̝̗̼̼̬̱̲̠̜̤͚̩̫̮̯̣̖̤͎̠̰̰̰̦̗̩͚͉̠̗̪͚̻͔̫͇͉͔͙̭̯̫̯͎̤͕͎̼̟̦̝̻̞̩͓̺͚̗̲͚̩͈̲͔͇̹̩͎̳̦̹̮̲͇̱̬̰͖̥̟̖̹̪̯͎̼̠̪̰̹͇̲͓̤̟̪̩͖̬̖̠̝̻̦̱̠̤̣̪̞̜͔̟̲̹͈̯̗̤̦͔͉̠̞͖̺̝̼̙͇͎̜̖̲̲͓̭͚̭̥̜͎̖͚̜̻͉̬̣̜͍̯̲̗͙̣̒̏͆̏͂͑̔͐̒̎̏̓̇̒͌̇̎̈́̆̓̓̉͐̔̌͋̎̈́͑̽̒͂̅͗̓͊̓͆͗͗̓̿̎̿͂̉̅͗̆̎͌͐́̋͆̓̈̒̋͌͑͒̆̈́̈́̊͛͒̀̅̈́̌̿̏̑͂̀͂̅̎̓͐̇̑́͊͋͌͂́̅̊̍̒͌̎͑̒̈́̈̓̓͋̔͋̿́͐̎̓͋̎̉̿̍̇̇̂̏̓̇̃̓̑̃̏̌̆͆̃̈́́̋͆̒̒͂̽̀̈́̽̈́͑̒̋͂͗̿̈́͋̈̊̿̾̌̈́̊̅̓̆͒̿̈̓̄̓͛̐͂͒̅̾̂̎̾̈̐͌́̐̓̚̚̕͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅl̷̡̧̧̢̨̢̨̧̡̨̡̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̛̛̛͉͚͇̰̳͉̖̰̰͖̱̙̭̣͙͇̜͔̦͈̖̣̝̯̬̦͙͇̗͍̜̞̬̩̺͎͇̥̭̪̦̘̲͈̻̫̣̦̲̗̞͔̗̞̤̼̭̰̖̘̟͙̜̬̰̬̩̩̱͚̬̳͉̝̤͓̠̖̜̝̺͍̗̻̯̠͔̩͍͈̱̥̫̗͍̦̜͓̮̳̤̙̠̘̬̺̦̳͓̤̣̥͕̫͙̮͚̩̮̟̖̩͚̮͎̞͔͇̼̱͙̭͎̹͈̫̗͚͇͎̹̲͚̱̬͇͙̦̳̪͕͓̖̞͙̻̩̙͉̠̥͇͖̥̙͖̫̩̠̘̹̹͙̳̲͎͓̱̞̰̖̤̫̤̻͉̗̹͉̹̝͍̗̙̙̙̭͎̯̠͓̪̬̤͔̼͔̥̘̦̯͍̘̥̞̻̳͓͎̰̠͈̺̲͎̦̬̗͖̙̙̬̘̖̥͚͂̈́̃̉͂̽̆̐̓̈̀̑͆͛͗̑̇́́̐͋̆̑͛̍̏͌̋̂͋̑̉̍̔̽̈́̔̅͛͋̐̏̍̊͛̌͐̽̇̀̽̄̆͋͌͐̎̍͛͋͂̓͒̒̑͌̂̍̍͌̈́̋͐͛̽̔̿͛͐̈̐͂̍̄̏̐̀͌̐̆̍̓̓̋̽͌̀̈́̓̍͆̓̉̃͆̃̉̓͒̋̃͑̒̎͛̈̾̽̍̃̅͂̓̌̽̉̈́̈̇̓͒̓̽̋̐̎͗͑̓͗̓̋͆̅͐͘̕̚̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̶̨̨̧̧̧̧̡̢̨̧̧̡̡̢̨̨̢̨̧̢̢̢̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛͙̩͉̩̯̭̦̫͈̜͉̩̣̪̲͙̫̱̱͕̰͕̫̜̥̜̗̪͖͇̳̦̯̮͙͍̺̤̲̫̬͚̠͔͍̰̙͕̦͈̟̺͚̤̤̬̫̗̥͖̤͙̰̻̲͚̲̳̯͓̤̮̙͎̠͓͈͍͙̯̻̰̞͖̙̩͉͎̻̜͔̞̗̗̬̯̮̖̺̞̣̙̠̩͇͓͖͕͈̰̠͉͎͍̟̺̬͍̭͕̯̭̘̮̠̟̼̺̤̫̠̫͖͓̲̲̝̩̦̥͈͇̬̙͓͖̯͙͔̤̦̣̯̲̝͖̥̻̘̬̘̣̘̖͓̳̯̰̯̮͇̠̲̙͕̘̙̣̥̪̗̖̥͖͙̹͔̝͎̜̯̝̤̦̥̙̟̳̪̮̤͓̝͙̦̟̞̫̣̭̣̺͚͈̲̜̦̼̯̫̰̝̤͍̭͔̪̫̞͖̙̰͔̗̠̠͔͎̺̺͕̦̠̹̠̳͚̱̯̔̊̈́̾̎̉̈́͊̀̔̌̈́̈́͌̎̾̇̒̌͛͊̓̉̓̓̔̾̆͒̌̄̒͒͐́̈́͐̅̾͌̒̂͒́͆̿̎̋̓́̇̄̿̿͊̐̀̾̑̈̓̋̈̽̈̃͛̒͛͋̌͊͆̍́͒̒̃̎͆̒̎̌͒͂̓̈̓̄̋̓͑͐̇̇̓̈͋̐̃̌̄̌̋̈́̅͗̀̈́̊̇̐̏̈̀̾͊̃̅̓̑̐͗̊̄͆̂͂̿͌̂͐̀̓͋͛͂̂̾̄̃̊̏̏̆̑̄̋̐͋͑̃͆̂̒̃̽̿̌̕̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̛̛̛̱̠͇̻͚̮̱̱̘̹̬̪̖̲̙̩͔̥̬͉̮͚̝̼̙̩͍̩̰̖͖̺̝͕̺͎̭̞͈̄͑͌͌̋̾̈́̈́̊̓̉̐̌͐̑̈̍̏̑͑͒̔͐͆͛̓̊̑͆͑̎͌̈́͆͊͆̆̎̎̓̑̉̀̈̌̾̏͆̿͛̑͛͗̄̓̃͂̽̿͆̿̽͂͋͊͛̅͆̆̒̾͛͛̌̓́͐̽̔̑̾̂̍̂̃͌̊̋̀̒̂̄͊̈͛̏̋̒́͑͐͒̏͌̋͗̄̊̆̔̎̑͆̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅt̶̢̢̨̨̡̧̢̨̡̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̧̨̨̛͓̭̯̮̝̩͇͓͍̲̣͎͍̲͕̣͉͖̫͍͚̼̫̪͖̯̩̙̱̞̘͇̫̦͙̼̤̫͈̦͇͙̺̞̘͓̺͉̦̞̱̤̹̹̞̹͚̪̣̯̤͚̫̱͙̬͈̻̟̦̦̤̯͉̮̰͖͎̭̪̬̗̹͈̣̖͉̞͖̠̬̜̮̼̮̰͙̰̥̱̞̰̻̥̯̜̠̗͇̪̯̻̗̝̣̤̞̹̗͙̲͚̜̳̥̟͖̪̞̜̪̹̮̦̘̤̤̙̖͉̯͙̤̦͚̜̻̝̲̪͚̱͓̖̜̥̼͎̖̱͓̙̞̻͆̄͑̂̏̏̆́̌͛̅̈́̽̈͊̂̂̋̊̍͂͒̉͗̎͐̿̑̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ'̸̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̡̢̧̢̧̢̢̡̡̢̨̡̢̨̨̧̛̛̩̼̩͓͓͖̻̺̘̞̙̻̣̲͖̗̝͎̲̩̠̙̩̼͎͉̬̖͕̠͓̩̱̬̤͖͖̼̪͈̥̪͖̣͇̙͕̰̞̹̰̪̘̖̠̖͈͕̘̤̹̻͉̱̠̹̖̼̻̜͇̩͖̥͙̼͖͍͕̻̥̯̱͇͚͕̯͈̜̭͍̟̬̣͍̻̤̝̩̞͚̯͉͔̪̞̺̣͓̭̼̻̖̬̖̺̟̫̖̭̯̻̱̣̪̖̼̮͇͖̞̥͕̫̣̪̟̜̥͉͉̯̩̭̥̥̭̲̼̜̪̣̩͉̯̰̬̥͈̱̬̲͓̯̗͎̤̺͚̬̬͙̱̬̟̟̯͇̦͍̝̪̯̺̫̟͍̤̲̞̭͚͖̙̣͉͚͉̪̫̮̞̥͈̬̳̼̹͍̞̝̥͉͙̲͔͕̟͉̮̥̲̺͕̖͍͔̺̣̤̤͈͉̞͔̳̺̙͍̦̥̘̠̘̳̦͇̄̿̽̓̾̇́̃͆̊͑̊͂̉̈͆͊̇̓̇̐̅͂̾͗̃̀̈́̈̔̈́̄͗̈̓̋͗͛͗̀̀̌͛̑̂̇̌̂̑̽̀͒̃̽̎̈́͒͆̎̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅt̶̡̡̨̨̢̧̨̧̛̛̪̺͇̭̤̻̪͙̰̪̙̥̮͈̺̜̩̰̩͇͖̱͈̻̮̹͓̝͕̖̥͖͎͓͇̻̘͉͕̏̀̽͊̀̎̽̆̏̒̇̊̊́́̍̌̈́̈́̆̅͆̑̂̌͆͗̑̊̀̽͆̍͑̍͗̈́̒̉͆̈́͗͗͂̿̈̄̇̏̈́͊͒͛͒͛̒̿̈́͑̐̉͑̌̈́̀̏̍͑̃͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̧̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̨̢̡̡̡̢̧̡̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̗͈̫̱͔͙̥̥̘̘̟̬̹̘̻̞̟̖̫̰͉͎͚̩̠̜͚̱͔̲̬͉̼̦̭̤͕̥̲̣̻̻̠̫̹̹͎̯̙̹̼͔̪̜̪̳͔͇̻̼̫͕̮͍̣͚̞͍͍̝̥͉̭̞̮͓͖͇̳̙̮̤̞͙̖͚̖͔̯͔͕̦̙̮̬̻̗̥̻̜̼͉̗͙̤͔͇͔̣͕̗̟̞̤̣̼̱̦̹̖͈͖͇̙̬̮̦̮͉̹̖̱͔̟̰̳̺̭̗̹̖͉̘̳̮̗̤̩̖̭̫̩̪͕̦̖̱̟̖͖̱̼͔̼̳͚̜̟̭̩̳̘̦̘͖̠̝͍̞̩̖͔͕̀̾̒̈́͆͌̎̍̅͌̇̂̎͐̌̐͊́̌̓͆̏͋̈́̿̍͆̈́̿͊͋͋̉̽̄͗̂̓̿̋̆̿̂̓̃͊̋̊͑̈̓̀͌̆̄̑͛̀̿̾̓͂̇̆́͛̈̄̊̒͆͗̿͌͊̈́̊͗̄̌̎͐̆̐͐͐̊̾̅̉̎̋͛̋̈́̇̈̊́̓̉͆̉͒̓̆͛͐̾̋̄̾̊̎͑̿̊͊͊̀̒̃̅̉͊̉̌̐̆̾̓͋̊̒͛̈́͑̏̎͗̎̐̊̈̌̄͆̐̾̈́̑̇͒̈̚̕͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅv̴̡̢̨̡̡̢̡̢̨̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̡̧̡̧̹̗̫̼̳̹̥͈͎̻͙͉͉̜̝̼̙̱͈̟͇̼̗̗̥̯̳̘͇̪͙̮͙̞̞̬̤̯̟͉̙̭̟͕̜̩̤̝̦͎̹̠̻̞̜̖̩͎̝̘̤͚̩̬͕̗̥̬͍̲̠̥͙͕͎̬̝̘͈̙͉͎̼̭̟̦͉̲̘̤͚̭͕͇̫̻̪̪̣͕̫̥̖̙̼̮̬̣͓̫̼͍̺̳̖̮̯͕̞̭̹̲̤̫̙̪̟̼͉̦̲͎̤̻̦̫͔̗͍̝̣̰̞͈̬̘͕̝̜̘̬̲͔̰̗̟̱̘̦̝͎̯͈͙̲̩̦͙̩̬͚̝͎̲͚̩̫̤͙̪̭̟̻̪̺̬̹̬͉̥̣̤̭͈̭͔̱͇̦̬̩͕̰̗̯̗̲͙̯͖̯̬̳̣͓͎͔̰͓̺̫̝͔̯͇̪̳͕̙͖͖̞̞̹̮̗̻̰̫̤̩̙̝̺̖̰̦̑̃̒̉̃̿̈́͂͑̍̂͛̄̿͂̍̀͗͊̓̊̎͂̇͐͆͂͒̎̍̈̓͒̈̓̃̐̀͑̋́̍̈́͑̃͑̇̑̃̈́̈̇̋͋̓͂̈́̓̎̇͆͂̐̆̓̄̓͑̈́̽̾̈̂̔̈́̌̿͑̈́̽̈́̓́̂̈́͊͌̿̽̔̊̏͊̈͐̅̅̋̑̀̌̆͗̌͋̓̐̑͑̇͑̋̀̈̌̋̓̌̓̎̿̊͊̀̂̿̔̆̈̂̈́̑̅̓̎̊͗̿̂̐̄̌́̈̿̔̓̽͌̔̈́͐̇͐͌͊̎̊̿̄͗̒͋̈́̐̑̌̄̌̑̑̄͂͐̄̈́͊͛̒͊̉̌̕̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅớ̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩͖͓̜͖̤̘̉̈́̐̆̈́̔̃̈͑̃͋̉͐̽̔͂̌̅̐͂̊̋̃̀̏̽̉̂͐̋̍̅̅̆̈́̋͑̓̏͛̓͗̌̈́̒͑̉̾̓̐̾̋̌͊̀̍̓̃̊̒̂́͂̾̈́̓̌̉̾͆͗̈̎͆̑̊́̓̌͆̃̋̌̊̈̉̄̈̈̄̊̇̌̋̒͛̀͂̀̎͒̇̽̈́̊̐͗͋͐͆̊̍̐͐̑̓̔̌̉̐͆͆͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝i̸̢̧̡̢̨̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̨̡̨̨̡̧̡̤̼̤̬̩͈̪͇̹͇̦͇̼͚͉͕̯̖̺̙̬̗̗̺̰̤̯̫͎̹̲̺̤͍̝̻̻̗̟̯̞̤̻̥͙̙̯̰͓̟̻̲̳̙͖̬̰̙̗̲̮͎̦̩̱͖̣͈̲̩͍͓͇̙̟̜̹͎͓̬̳͚̖̱͚̳̺̭̮̟̩̹͙̤̺̪̦͉̞̖̳͔̘̥͚̳̙̞̜͕̝̭͍̮̠̮͉̝͙̭̦̺̺̭͔͚͕͇̗̰͎͇̪͔̼̪̗̗̦̠̠̤̣͖̞̤̹̭̜͔̬̙̻̲͙͔̦̲̰̗̰̼̜͎̦͈͍̪̳͇̺̤̼͔͚̘̲̬̮̞̙̯̲̯̘̘̖͎̜̞͍͍̹̻͙̠̙̦͙͈̪͔͍͈͍̞͓͔͇̮̘̺͚̟͎͔̙͇͓̟͓̭͑̔̾̈͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅd̶̨̧̨̛̛̮̗̫̟̗̻̖͉̥̭̯͖̪̙̖̼̋̄̔̍͌͊͆͑̂̂̿̉̅͋̈́̔̇̑͑̓̓̆͒̾̈̊̿̐͋͛͋̿̐̆̇̐͑̽̍̉͒͐̃̊̇̄̂͊͊̊̓́̓̄́̑͋̿̃̿̎͋̈́̂́̆̄̈́̈́̐̎̇͒̆́̅͐̽̈̀̈́̎̌̀̕̚͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ ̸̢̡̨̧̧̧̧̡̨̨̢̡̧̧̡̡̨̡̢̢̨̛̛̘͚͙̗̠͓͓͚̤͇͚̥̠̝̹̜͔̪̩̪̮̹̬̺̪̘̝͓̭͈̰̣͙̺̥̮̞̹̪̗̳̻̜̼͖̭͍͕̭̩̞̱̗̹̦͓̤̱̭̜̩͍̗͖̖̬̯͓̯̦͓̗̹̟̟̝͙̩̝͈͕̳͍̞̦̳̻̤̣̻̤̮̘̞̩͕̥̭̘̮̪͈͖̰̼̘͎̠̤͉̞̰̘͓̱̟̭̭͓̗̗̯̺̳̥̼̯̻̹̗̥̤͋̎͋̇̉̆̀͋͂̉̏͒̾͑̉̄͑̈̐̃̀̔͌̅̈̉͋̆̃̆͒̂̂̈́͂̅͗̎̈́̿̌͒̿͑̿̍͗̀̈́̄̅̿͂͐͑̈̓̀̏̍̍̆͛̽͆̐͗̄̋̋̿̍͂͑̈͂̾̂͗̎̒̆̇̊̓̀̔͊̂͆̾̒̑͋̿͐̽̓̑̉̓̌̄̀͒͊͐̓̐̊̎͛͛͌̅̇̀͊̈̒̿̔̚̕̕̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅc̵̡̩̞̗͎̺͙̥̹̮̰̻̣̦̥̖̯̯̘̯̣̯̼̪̖͔̼̹̳̞̳̩̼̜͗̈́͊̽͝ḝ̵̨̡̨̡̡̧̧̢̨̨̡̡̨̛̮̥͉̗̥͓̲͎̜̠̲̯̗̝͓̲̜̩̬̜̙̱̪̬͍͙̳͚̟̣̻̫͎͚̭̺͔̮̹̮̼̦̠͖̯̮̞̰̬̞̣̘͇̰̣̻̞͔͇̤͕̱̠̦̠̤̱̠̲̯̲̹̭̯͚̮̙̥̗͇̻̗͇̫͖̘͙͕͖͎̺̥̺̪̖̞͚̦͎̜̣̝͉̖͕̺̙̭̼̰͚̰͕̤̟͖̠̞̘̫̺̘̺͇̟̱͚̬̺̫̮̣͙̫̠̤̭̫͓̘̣̰̦̥̲̰͗͒͒̌͆̔̂͂͋͒̆͆̔͊̎̒͛̓̂̐̓͆̽̐̉̾̃̓̆̂̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅp̵̡̧̧̢̢̡̨̧̛͕̲̫̰̥̯̤͈̩̩̦͈̠͖͉̙̫̳̘͖̟̞̞̟̝̼̹͎̼̝̜̤͙̹̙͚̘͎̺͉̞̪͍̺͎̪͍̫͍̖̪̯̜͖͇͚̠̱̹̮̤͈̝̥̟̯̰͙̰̤̹̪̦͎͉̻̭͚͉̥̤̜̖̝̟͎͈̤̣͖̩͔̜͔̺͐̈́͆̿͛̓̔͂̇͋̄̎̿͑̋̇̒͆́̒̇͆̆͌̒̽̃̏̏͌̾͆̄͆̈́͊́̍̾͌̇͆̏͑̔̑̈̾͛̀̿̆̓̆͋̐̋͒͑̍͒̓͗̿͋̅̄̈̎̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅ'̵̧̧̡̢̢̧̡̢̨̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̳̫̮̫̗̻͙̝̖̮̮͈̗̱͈̹̰̪̻̻͍̫͚̤͖̹̭͈͕̹̮̺̤̹̯̺͕̠͚̜̫̠̞͓̺̞̳̤̮͉͙̦̣̪̳̥̜̲͖̰̤̼͕̥̹̙̭͕̗͇̹̦̲̦͎̙̦̺͓͕̻̤̙͕̫̜̟͔̫͔͍̩̫̞̩̺͇̱̥̘͈̠̝̥͈͚̩̣̻̰̮̰̲̪͔̤̗͎̫̼̭̱̞̺̰͙̭̼̩̰̹̙̮͎̥̣̻͎̹̠͔̼͇͕̖̺̲̘̤̻̫͍̱̫̟͉̱̲͈̻̬̟̱̼͕̻̠̯̻̘̠̦͇̫̜̜̬̩̝̞̻̦͔̭̞̱̟͖̩̺̟̹̺̹͙̜̹͎̤̘͓͔̲̦̰̼͈̩̼̻̪͈͓̗̍̃͌̍̋͑̄̂̽̓̇̿̿͐̅́̈́̑̐̓̓͛́̓̅͐̅̈́̄̈͆͆̐͛̔̌̑̍͆̅̌͋̽͒̇̎͐͋̏̃̏̉̅̔̑̂̍̓̔͋̀͗́̄̑̔̊̓̃̋̈́͒̍͋̓̃́̅̐͆̎͑̾̒̄͑͊̆̀̓́́͋̈͐̍͐̃̓́͗̈̔̀̐̃̍͑͗̀̊̈̉͛̂̉͊̃͌̽͑͗̐͛̈̔̾̈́̆̐̒̀͑̌̆̈́̊͒͌̏̂̄̊̑͂̎̏̆͂͐̓͊̿̒̈́̉͆͆͗̓̑̑̏̈̊̈̈́̿̌͒̉̇͐̋̀̒̉̑͐̂̈́̓̃̇͑̑̇̂̈́̽́͋͒͊͒͆̀͛̊̈́̔́̐͌̆̒͆̈́͌́̓̃̈́̿͐̐̾̈́̈͊͊̽̒̒̑́͗̊͊̈̃͘͘̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅţ̷̛̛̛̛̱̥̭̫̠͍̲̤̫̘̠͇͓͚̻͇̥̻͕̯̯̳̭̣͇̪̊͋̀̆͛̋͛̍̈́̅̌̐̊̒͗̍͐̔̑͋̈͌̓̄̎̾̓̌̍̈́̎̀̎̋̓͌̈́͋̒̄͐͊͊̈͌̽͗͋̈͋̋̆́̈́͆̊͌͋̏͋͌̀̂̒̀̓̄̒̄͆̾̿̅͘͘̕̕̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝.̶̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̧̢̧̢̨̧̛̞̖̹͚̹̳͇̰͚̬̻̮̘̖̥̬̙͉̱͇͖̺̖̟̮͙͇̮͇̞̱̩͎̩͚͓͙̠̞̯̠͈͙͎̤̲̺̼͇̙̼̫̩͓͎̺̜̦̘̫͉̞̤̜̭̳̯̝͎̮͔̣̘͙̖̣͙̰͈̣̻͔̭͎͈͔̻̹̺̝͕̞͎̙͔̬̥̩̮͖̙̻͉̰̬̩̦̭̤͎̗̺̣̻̦̫͔͇̼̯̳̯̻̮͚̲̤̝̗̗̯͈̭̯̿̐̒̌̆̈̆͗̎̃̽̐̿̋̈́̀̊̈̀̒̈̔̃̆̒̆̌̀̓͗̂̏͋̐̀̾̀͑͐̉̏̉̍̋́̆̈́̂̈́̂͒̀͐̓͊̾̎̈͗̽̈́̉́̒̕̚̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̛̛̗͉̘̠̥̠̗͍̘̩̦̘̎̈́̌̍͆̈́̀̾̆͌̄̓͐̆̈̀̆̊̈́̌̅̌̑̎̎̀̿̔̔̎̈́͒̉̾̓̅̈̍̀̌̾̑̋̿̓̈́̂̏́̈́̄̄̔̓̂͑̋̅̀̏̋̈̔̓̈̏̏̋̃̃̍̓̃̐̀̉̾̏̓͊́͆̓̔̉̅͐̄͊̈̈́͆̒̉̒̽̔̋͐̄̿̾̇̒̐́̌̈́͒͐̊̎̄̌͊̎̋̾̓̔̔̉̊͂̿̉̐͌̈́̒̏͒̉̅͒̈͋̐́̈́̃̓̈̎̈́̏̉̈̆͋͆̎̾̿̀̆͗̾̓͌̑͋̒̄̀̿̌̑̓̾̕̚̕͘̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝Ỵ̵̧̡̨̢̡̡̛̛̛̘̗̠̗̜̙̖̺̯͚̦͚̠̖̮̰̣̻̫̲̩̟̝͈̣͎̬̫̼͖͕͙̹͙̪̱͕̜̪̳̼͕͉̫̐̋̈́̏̂̑͌̉̊̈́̽̃̑̒̇̊̓͊̆̓̎͑͐̀́͑̐̏̊́̾͌͆̇̾͋͗̽͒̎͋̎̐̒͊͂́̑̀̋͆̈̏̎̅̾̊͊̾̔̾̂̈́̔̅̋̎͛̎̒̿͋̿̕͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅa̶̧̢̡̡̧̡̨̧̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̧̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̩̱͈̥̫̜͍̝͕͈̳̻͚̼̯̭̦͔̺̭̳͎̤̜̭̲̞͚̥̫̤̱͉̥̩͚̘͖͍̯̼͍̳̬̝̺̗̟̫̯͎̱̣̠͔͕̤̪̖̤̱̥̪̭̫̘̻̺̟̲̘̳̪͍̞̣̻͙͇̩͓̯̤̭͈͇̮͍̜̠͖̞͖̗̜̲̮͙̰̦͓̬̹̣̝̘̼͖̰͚͉͖͚͍̣̭̠̩̱͓͇̫̙̭̫̹̖̦̟̘͕̭̤̤̘̝͉̲̠͎̜̭̳̪̟̻̫̳̹̖̠͍̟̱͈̖̻̲͔͉͈̥̻̝͙͓̲͉̦͕̯̬̩̳͓̖̪̼̫͕̲̫̬̳̬̫̙͕͕͕̬̲̭̭̗̜̪̖͍͖̱̗̖̼̬̦͙̣̹̯̬̼͉̪͚̝̠̪̺̜̤̩̩͍̲̟̖͕̪̥̙̤͓̮̯̫̣̰̞̬̫̬̗̼̺̫̯̜̳͇̠͔̗̥͎̥͎͓͚͙̻̓͂̑̐̏̎̓͐̄̏̓̂̀͑̄̎͆̅̋̃͌̏̓͊̈̂̂̂̎͒̾͆̿̊̐̓̈̌̒͑̓̌͊͂̎̀̅̓̈́͂͐͂̈͋̔̈́͗̑͛̈́͌̏̊̈́̄̌̂͂̀͗̇̊͊̽̄͋̾̐́͑̈́̾̓̏͋͗͛͋̒͒̀̈́̏̈́̾͗̎̌̾̀̀̒̿͛͌̃̏͆͐̃͐̋̿͂̒͆̑͋̓̈͑͆̒̔͌́͒͗̒̄̒͐͂̊̀̌̐̈́͌̇̿̄͂̀̑͛̔̈̽̏̌͌̂̊̏̇̉̌̊̅͊͋̿͒̂́̎̄̄̅̎̊̌̈́̏̄̑͌̏͛̽̐́̑̽̑̒̏̈́̌̏̾̓̊̄̑͑̀̉͊̈́̅̉̌͌̎̌̔͗̓͋̈̈́̎̄̋̂͘̚̚̕̕̚͘͘̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̵̡̨̢̧̢̢̢̨̢̨̛̛͕̘͓̥̟͈̗̟͕͇̤̫̰̤̺͕̥͇̳̻̪̳̤͇̟̳̱͚̭̝͚̥̗̞̙͉͓͉̪̣̦̯̘̝̥̰͎̣̟̜̱̤̼̰̥̞̳̬͕͈͈̬̘͎͕͕̖̰̦̜̠͈̯̹̜̘͉̯̲̹̭̮̬͈͎̠̣̤̗̜͎̙̟̬͓̱̼̙̜̿̃̓̉̿̈̽̓̈̈́̆͂̒̎͗̐͊̆̑̌͗̄̎͗͒̄͂̇̃̅́̓͌͒̈́̔͌͌͌̉̓̌͂͌͒̿̄̔͑̓̋͑̃̒̀͐͐̀͌̄̅͛̄͗̏̌̓̂̆̋̓̋̊̄̏̓͌̈̓͊̎̏̈̔̐͊̀̀̎̓̿͗̄̅͗̈́̄̈́̃͗̓̏͛̈́̏̇̐̅́͋͆̋̅͆̎̔̔͑̉̏͐̌̄̏͌̇͋̎̏̋̆̑͂́̌̒͂͌̓͆̈͆̾͊̔̈̽̀̆̃͐̏͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̚̕͘̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̷̧̢̡̢̡̡̨̧̡̧̨̡̛̛̝̤̰̦̣̜̫͚͕̭̳̭͍̖͎͉̞̭̠̙̱̪͈͈͖̩̟̪͇͔̗͚̩̻̩͔͕̲̪͔͔̘̻͕̲̘̣̥̥̤̠̘̖͖̼̮̩̗͙͇̙̞̻̹̘̫͇̩͈͍̤̰̹͚̥͚̮͇̣̼̤̻̱͙̣̘͕̠̠̝͍͕͓̺͕̭̜͔̙̩̹͈̹͍̜͆̒̌̋̊̄̒̈͑͐̐̉̓͒͗͑͌͗͋͛̾͊̑͊͐̎͋͐͐̀̇̐͒͊̑̆̐̃̈́̒̓͛͌͌́͒̉̆̋̓́̈́̐́̈̇͘̚͘̚̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̸̢̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̢̡̡̛͖͚͓̪̳͈̩̩͕͙̳͕͙͎̩̗̘̣̩̹̲̼̘̻̝̪̳̤̦̹͔͎̰͍̰̦̠̤̳̺̳̳̙͎̰̞͎̹̪̱̝̩̘̦̮͇̖̞͇̫͈̳̟̫̀̃͗̑̌̃̉̈̔̓̂̐̔̄̔̍̌̾̒̒̌̑̈͗͑̾̌͊̈́̆̈́̌̈͐̂͌̈́̂̈́͌͌͋̋̇̎̊̎͊͛̅̇͑͛̽̾̀̀̅̊̾̍̅̌͋̋̑͂̓̽̌̓̒̅̿̑̇͑͑̅̿̋̒̌̓̃̒̋͒͋̽̆͊̒̽͗͐̐̈̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅá̸̧̡̢̡̨̨̧̨̡̢̡̧̡̧̧̧̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̧̧̧̡̨̛̛̛͎͍͚̼̪̣̬͇̬̫̭̻̞̠͇̞̼̖̖͉̹͉͉͎͉̠̻̖̪̤̞̻̠̹͔̺̺̱͔̗̤͎̻̻͖̭̙̣̻͈̹̖̫̻̩͈̯̟̪̲̜̝̗̹͔͕̪̪̭͖̳͉̹̮̝̤̬̗̩̲̗̬̖̝͇̘̟͖̙̤̘̜̯͎͈̖̦̺̻̺͚̝̬̰̹͇͙͇͙̬͖͔͔̭͇͈̭̝͙̥͖͈͈̳͔̫̫̝͕̳̥̫͎̪̰̤͎̤̣̖͈̞͙͓̙̳͔̯͚̬̬̭̬͙̯͔̹͍͚͍̳̬̪̭̬͔͔̟̗̦̯̖̩̺̟̙̞̜̺͖̹͇̠̤̮̤̥̰̦̫̥̺͎̼̻̬͚̼̥̼̗̰̟̼͙̰̗̲͚̰̪̖̹̥̜̱̞͔̤͎͇̦̞̥͓̲̮̩̩̪͙̟͈̲͍̟̻̗̹͕̬̰̘̤͈̪̩̉̈́̈́͌͑͒̽̐̈̅͐͆͛͐̓̉̿̐̓̅͒̇̇̓́̈̍̊̒͋̓̀͗̔͆̈́̑̾̂̃̉̎̏̋̽́͊̀͗͊͋̈̈́̐̆̑̉͐̒̄̌͋̅͂̆͋͛̐̈̌̌̐͌̉͐͆̓̉͊̆̓͂̎̊͛̃̉̔̽̈́͋͋͆͆̿̔̍̂̊̈̊̏͌̐̈̅̓͆̔̉̌̎̕͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅş̸̡̨̧̧̨̧̢̢̨̡̧̧̨̧̛̝̤̳̣̤̟͖̘͎̰̯̮̜̠̮͙̪͎̤̤͕̭͚͖̜͇̫̭̞̗̫͕̳͖̻͓̯͍͈̞̺̭̦̲͉̼̜̗͍͓̘͎̰̘̘̫͔̭͎̻̙̱͇͎͎͕̫͍̠͉̯̦͎̜̦͓͓̩̖̦͙̮̖͈̺̼̳͇͍̙͖̲̩̣̜̤̮͉͖̻̘̰̫͈̲̜̲̬̭͓̦̪͓̳͕̤̤͈̬͔̗̼͈͎̺̬̘̰̙̤̠̰͓̞̮̰̥̭͔̜̂̂̋̿̊̾̂̈́̌͆̐̈́̿̅̉͌̈́̉̊̈́̾̈́̆̾̓͊̈́͛̂̓̈̋͐͊̌̈́͐̈̇̂͊̄̾͐́͆͊̔̃͒̀͐̂͐̿̑̍͑̄͂͐̄̓͐̈́̎̈̄̂̈́͋̔̈́̅̈́̍̊͑̊̈́̕̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝’̵̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̹̬̘̳̮̦̯̘̻̠͈̱̝͉̹̦̱̞̥̝͓̞̹̞̻̻̙̞͍̺̲̪͎̥̲̘͍̣̺̞̳̻͌̽̌̉̇͌͑̈̌̓̿̇͋͛͑̏͒͒̆͊̎̽͊͋̓͑͌̇͐̏̈̈̎̈́͂̊̾̇̌̈̊̽̃̔̓̐̿̆̈́̓͆͛̃̂͒̄͂̍̿̈͐̓̌́̊͘̚͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅḩ̸̨̧̨̨̧̢̨̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̺̠̤͉̲̲͇̻̯̦̩͙̖̻̝̤̤͕̹̦̱̘͍̲̤̭̤̭̙̯̹̯̖̻̣̗͈̺͙̭̘̩̼͉̮̯͍̯̬͓͖̰̙̹̥̜̙̣̰͇̣͖̟͎̟̜̤͚͍͍̜̦̯̫̥̗͖̦̳̻̰̱͈̦̰͎̲͕̭̬͕͕͕͕̘͉͕͖͈̖̹̪͍͚̯̼̫̼̥̞̤̙̳̱̼̞̹̮̫̩̤̜̳̗̰̥͎̻̖͇̪̗͛͗͊̓̈̌̏̓̅͒̇̊̆̒͑̀̈̏̾̈́͗̏̌̐̌͛̈͌̏̇́̑͌͛̆̈́̉́̾̂͐͆̿͂̄̈́̄̄̄̐̈́̒̒͒̍̒̆̈́̇̓̿̅̃̽͂͗̎̋̓͌͒̈́͆̊̈͛̈̑̐̓̀̋̈̍͑͊̓͆̔̽̃͛̓͋̎̏̄̂͋̉̆̎͆̈́͋͗̊̄̃̅̀̐͆̑̈́͆͛͗̌̄̅̒̎̊̾̉̈̑̿̓̏̔͒̃̉͐̒͒͊͂̍͐̂̃̔̀̓̔̄̀̈͒̉̂̀̿͛͒́̒̂̉̌̊̅͑̃͂̆̔͂̀͐͐͐͑̐͐̑̈̊̎̅̀̈́̍̏̑̓̔͌̃̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̡̡̡̪̝̪̘̩͓͈̖̮̲̹̲̮͔̱̭̤̙͚͙͈͍͇̺̤͍̝͚͙̝̠͍͇̻̠̝͍͖̞͍̮͈̲͕͖̳̗̪̫̗̬̜̠͇̮͕̖̼͎̺̰̱͉̱͓̜͓̥͈̰͕̗̮̥̥̫̞̦̹̤̝̝̼̦̮̤͎̪͚̝̼͔̱̤̫̠͇͓͍̠̝̣͖̺͙͕̗͙̟̮̲͇͎͉̘̝͙̬͔̙͍̥͓͔͔̘͖̼̔̔̐̌̾͗̌̃̂̅̄̓͊̑̀̈̓̋̂̊̍͐͐̌͒̎̄̈̂͊̂̌̂͌̈́͐͑̈́͆̅͛̈͗̿͆̅̅̉̃̌̇͌̿̎̈̅̓̀̈́̍̈͑͆͑̔̎͐̾́̒͌̑͗̔͐̽̋̅̑̒͌̒̑̈́͌͛̽̑̇̌̿͐̍̐͐͗͒̂̋͛̓̄̈͊̎̈́̽̽̋͑́̏͆̅̂͗͋̃͛͑̉̆̏̊̈̈͒̏̈́͌͑͆̍̈́̽̅͒̂̌͗̌̈́͒̾̀̂̊͒͑̈́̈́͂̈́͌̂̔̀̀̂̇̅̕͘̕͘̚̚̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅh̴̡̧̧̨̡̨̡̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̡̧̧̢̧̨̨̛̳̳̰̼̤̻̟̻̲̺͚͕̺̻̜̲͓̞̣͙͖̥̪̙͍̘͙̩͇̰̫̱͉̱̣̲͙̲͓͓̮͈̦̟̤̯̪̜̹̗̪͔̺͕̞̩̘̥͉͇̺̦͓͈̺̻̘̮̣̰͍̯͍̦͔̳̳̮̰͈̥̭̯͓̝̥̜͕͈̤͇͉̣͍͙̘͚̳̬͉̟̮̪̙̖̠̬̬̞̮͙̝̠̜͍͔̘͈̬̳̤̳͉͈̪͉̝̟̤̠̱̗̦͙͉͈͍͔̯͎̟̩͓̦̼̤̭̱̜͙͈̰̺̝̘̩̥̦̙̜̭̫͙̥̻̞͕̭͈̰̼̣̭͈̣̬̮̳͔̝͍̲͍͖̹͎̫̙̗̫̬̹̫̘͕̱̞̘͚̭͌̒͐͋͊̅̐̾̾̓̇̆̉̄̅́̉̋͊͌̂̐̓̒̽͂̐͗͐́͛͛͐̏̇͂̃̈́̒͌͑̋̉͐̃̈́̍̔͋̌̈̈́͌̈́̿̔͋͒͐͛̐̀͒́͊̉͋̐̾̋̐͊͆̈͌̓̚͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̴̡̡̢̡̢̡̧̨̡̢̨̨̢̛̛̛̰̲̦̙̦͇̬̝̬̞̩̤̝̜̯͍̗̦͕͎̟͍͈̜̻͕͎͍͍̺̬̝͉̣̟̜̟̜̗̭̤͓͙̝̜̖͎̜̭̞̞̹͈̙̗͕͇͕̲̲̝̼̥̼͔̜̭̫͔̲͇̫̯̹̩̮͉͕͕̖̘̰̠̙͍̼̼̠̮̙̺̤͍̥͉͚͕̠̰̱̬̭͉͎̖̭̭͖̝̲̺̱̜͎͇̻̣̘͓̅̉̀͛̈̍̽͐̌͒̓͗̊̎̅̀̉̈̈́̊͊̆̃̃̉͌̂͑̏̀̌̆̄͌̓͊̇̍̃̾͋̎̑̂̾͌̍͗͒̉̇͑̇̋̔͆́͋͂̋́͌̆̌͋̾͂̏̍̂͗͒͋̆̏̃͛̓͐̋̊̾̔̎̓͋̂͗͌̃̏̃͌̒̈̉̆̇͋̃͑̌͂͐̊͋̓̄̍̉͆͒̐̅͛̄̿̿͋̈́͛̑̚̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅt̴̨̡̧̧̡̨̨̨̨̢̢̢̡̢̧̨̡̨̧̨̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̘̗̱͕̳̙̣̠̺̭̳͈̗͉̣̭̗̼̟̙̻͉̗͍̻̖̗͉̲͈̙͈͈̲͉̘͎͔͉͙̗̻̯̞͇͇͕̥̪̪̬͙͖͇̠͓̭̥̠̪̰̳̯̮͚̜͖̩̩͚̪̦̜̫͈̞͉̳̥̣̙̘̦̩̹̻̘͉͉̠̖͈̜̣̮̰̫̗͖̥̥͓͕̖̰̘̰̰̹͓̳͙̣̣̰̜͎̣̪̘͎̗̗͎̳͖̮̼̳̻̤̫̣̟̮̖̗͈̝͍͉͓͖̦͖̫͚̱̖̩͍̮͕̰̳͙̮̖̘̱̰͎̳͉̩͔̣͕̤͍̪̥̙̮̟̗̮̰̙̭̹̳̹̠̘̰̰̳͉̞͓̤͔̦͇͕̫̹͚̪̟̲̼̦͎̥̣̩̪͈͍͔̰̗͙͉̦̲̜̩͖̙͈̹̗̦̉̀͗̒̎̈́̃̈̅̂͌͐̌́͌͋̇̍͆̒̍̔̈̓͑̉͛̂́̈́̄̇̇̿̄̄̍͊͗͗͗͆̒̊̑͛͐̐̓̈́̐̄̃̃̉͗̐̊̂̾̑̀̃̾̆̎̾͐̋̌̐̏̍̀͂̐̾͊̒̾̑̒̓̏̇̍̐̋̑̈́́͊̈́̋̃̎̽̽͐̐̓̿̉̓̀́͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̷̨̧̡̡̧̨̡̨̨̨͚͈̩̞͕̫̖̼̠͇̲͇̱̘̠͕̘͙̭͎͚͉̣̱̮͍͔̥͎̭͓͔̮̪̜͙͙͙̼̹͉̱͉̟̟̯͎̞̙̙̹͖̤̩̜̰̩̠̬̺̬̫͚̠̺̺͓̟̪̦̥̝̹̜̟͉͇̫͍͍̙̦̞͎̖̘͍̬̹͍͍͕̣̞̮̗̖̥̯͖̬͚͖̪̱̰̪̣̣̫͖̪̖͕̤͙̬̮̭͇̩̟͍͈͇̜͚̬͍̺̙̗͇͔̪͓͛͗͑̀͛̿̌̆͋́͊͊̓̈́̓̍͗͋͂̊̾̐̽͗̈́̆̏͌̔́̌̽͋́̒̀͊͐͒͋̈̎̉̓̈́̈́̾̑̑͌̀̋́̓͗͛̔̉̒̋̏̏̓̈́͒̐̑́̊̌̈̽̔͒̔̂͛́̿͑̀͑̋̇̋͆̉͐̓̄̂́̋͋̊̏͑̏̅͐̐͛́̎͂̏͑̽͌̆̽͐̈́͐̋̍̿́̽͗̀̅̊̃̒̾́̎͑͒̔̄̈́̂̈́̑̉͆́́́̈́̇̌̌̀̓͋̃͛̈̋̓̊̉͐͂̍͛͒͂́͊͗͌̏̽̂̄͌͐̉̋̋̏̈̃̍͒͒̓̽̒̓͋̀̋̄̊̎͊̈́̔̈́̓͆͘̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̶̡̨̛̛̛̣̞̤̱̖̳͈̗̫̭̮̰͖̰̝̹̬̲͇͓̇͆̽͑̓͗́̊̄̈́͗̂̊̄̃̇̀͌̐̾̏͋̏͑̏̍̈̃̈̏̇̋̂͆̐̋̍̈́͂̎̈̒̑͑̐̅̾̀͌̄͐̿̂͐̃̌͐͛͐͋̌͆͗͒̔̒̌͊͘̕̚̕̚̕͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅm̷̨̧̧̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̛͉͓͈̗̮̪͖͈̼̜̦͚̫͓͍͓̟͍̺͓̲͔̥̤͙̠̻͎͈̫͚͔̘̖̥͔͉̟̜̥̜͕̪̗͕̱̥̭͎̺̙̣͖̘͔̗͖̟̞̗̩̣̝̲̥͍͈̪̝͓̖͕̭͔̬͔͖̜̤̤̜̠͖̼̣̦̦͖͍̗͖̫̗͍͈̖̪̥͍̦͇͎̖͚͕̯̗̮̠̟̫̥̹̦̳͙̠̰̺̹̖̖̯̫͚͈̼͈̤̮̞̰̳̞̳̦͓͕̯͖͚͈̫̟̖͚͈̥̞̮̐̃̃̂͛̿̈́̌̈̏͋̈̄͐̀̃̓͛͗̇̓̂̄͊͂̉̿̉̊̇́́̎̀̉̑́̅͛̍̈́̓̒͋̇̔̌̿͗̑̽̍̑̄̐͑̄̀̿̈́̈́̈̍̔̌͗̎̏͆̔̓̓̓̏͊̄̎̔̈́̈́͌̈́͛͋̇̎͋̎̈́̓̾̑́̈́͊̍͌̍̈́̂̄̍̆̀̐̿͋̔̍̋́̋́̄̅̒̿̈́̌̋̓̆͛͘̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅõ̶̢̧̧̨̡̡̢̧͇̩͇̰͎͖͇̥̼͈̹̠͈̮͙͔̦̮͎̜̭̥̳̘̹̪͎̭͖͚̟̻̦̤̝͖̰̣̺͈̪̝̹̞̭̳̖͎̻̩͕͉̩̞͎̦̰̪̙̦̖͚̱̙̯̗͚̔̔͗̄̈̿̍͂̆̓̈́̑̿͗̇̽̀̾̈̇͆̈́̔̑͊̈͛̑̇̅̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͝r̴̨̧̧̨̨̨̢̧̡̨̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̧̡̡̛̳͕̣͓̩̜̜̮̺̳̘̣̪͉͕̺̜̙̹̮̱̖̫̪̤̘̞̮̞̥̰̺͕͉̟̼̰̞̗̝͔̼͎͍̥̟̩͈̩̜͕̦̟̝͓̟͍̙͇̫̠̰̯̙̖͇̬̯̳̹͇̟͎̯̱͍̝̼̰͕̼͙̞̱̠͍̹̦̳͔̰̻̳͍̝̹̺̖̼̦̜̤̻̱̣̣̜̳̩͕̱̦͓̱̳̠̼͔̟̜̯̘̟̺̝͇̭̮̳̝̲͉̞̺̳̪̘̘̪̋̍̊̽͂̈̀̀̔̋̔͂̇̄̐̎̅̔̑͛̄̉͂̋̍̅͊̍̏͊̎̾̉̏̄́́̀̀̀̎̍͒̉̓͆̃̆̋͗̋̕̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅę̸̢̡̢̢̡̧̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̲̬̩̥̻̣̜̖̳͙͙̰̤̲͍͍̦̙̩̖͉͖̠̠͖̮͖̖̞̲̬̠̯̖̙̟̘̼̗̯̭̩̙͚̫͎͎̘̭̫̹̩̹͇̝̣̜̹͍̞̞̳̟̰͔̹̻̗̻̪̞̖͙̱̲̘̖͙͚̱̠͖̺̯̪̜͓̳̯̼͔̤̠̠͎̫̬̞̺̙̖̳̬̬̪̲̬͍̻͈̞̮̯͇͉͕͓͚͚̱̫͈̫̼̩̟̹̯̼͉͓̦̩̮̾͐̄̾͂̅̈́̿̉̔́̊̇͊̀͑͑̃͐̓̒̔̊͌̈́̓͐̅̉̊̓̎̑̀̾͂̈̍̈́̽͛̽̔͌̃̍͂̿̉̎͛͊͐̒̎͐̄̄̅̈́͐̓̋͂̒͛̊̈́͐̂́̄̏̋͗̽̌̇̽͒͂͒͑͊͐̏͑̋͂̏͊̔̌̊̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̡̢̡̧̨̨̧̨̧̡̧̡̧̡̧̧̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̹̮̜͚̖͖̱͙̟̯͖̹̝̬̥͔̘̠͖̫̥̩̤͕̮̳̟̙̯̥̠̼͎͙̩̻̣͈̪̪̺̪̩̯̤̭̘̮̱̻̫̜͓͇͎̤̜̻̯̬̫͓͈͍̝̱̗̠̤̞͓̰͓͎̭͇̫͇̱̤͓̘̝̤͖͔̫̣̳̲̰̤̭̻͓̪̞̙͕͇̝̰͚͙̲̟̩̞̯̮̺̩͔̯̞̫̲̭͎͍̺͓͓̜̘͖̜̯̤̖͇̖̟̹̩͙̞̮̰͍͈̭̜̙̟͔̤͙̙͔̼͚̯͓͈͖̻̝͇̞̬̫̤͉̯̤̝̣͓̠̙̻͍̙̳̟̺̟̫͔̣̘̻̱̘͉͕̺͖̰̝̱̼̰̯͙̳̝̤̜͚̥̠̞̣̱̗͈̺̪̣̪̥͇̱͙͉̝̹̦̘͇̝̘̗͕̰̯̠̰̳̦̫̰̬͎̦̌͂̋̓̃͒͌͗̓͆̇̈́̅͊̾̿͒̇̑͑́̆͆͋̔͋̒̏̈́̈̈́͛̋̅̍̽͋̊̿̂͌͌̔̽̎͂̿̓͊̋͂̾͌̈́̇͑̌̿͌̑̉̓͋̅̃̓̈́̒̓͘͘̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅn̶̢̧̢̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̧̡̨̡̧̧̢̢̡̢̢̡̡̛̛̺̹͚̞̠̗̰̙̱̼̬̣̦͎̩̞̻̘̥̥̼̩̼͖̯͉̰͔̭̖̣͖̝͕͙̖̤̝̻̞̜̭̮̦̞̟̦̼͈̭̙̺̻͚̠̬̜̻̺̳̣͖̭͈͓͇̲̬̻̳̥͎͈̤̻̻̣̫͉̰͕͙͎͎̞̭̣͍̗̦̞̱͎̬̲̯͈̬͍̠̙͓̤̦̜̹͓͕̬̠̜̩͚͈̗̺̼̲͖͎̖̪̤̳͇̤̟̩͉̯̘̻̹͎̖̮̟͍̗̙͎̬̭̖̤̝̪̳͓̤̤̯͓̤̖͎̟͕̯̖̞̯͉̭̯̗̠̻̰̦̣̰͍͉̥͚̜̩̙͍̗͇̫̝̯͉̜͈̻̻̜̩͎̘̲͚͍̗͇̩͖͍͍̲̤͖͙̞͖͇̥̗̦͎̄̾͆̐̎͆̌͐̓̽͆̇̃͗͑̿̃͌͂̌̎͋̎͋́̋̄̍̽̉̃̈́̍̔̐͐̊̒̀͋̿̉͐̓̋̇̅̎̀̍̇̐͆̓̄̃̅͛͗̃̌̿̈̉͆̒̄̏̉͒̆̈̉̐͌̔̑̈̊̇̌̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅǧ̶̡̨̨̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̨̡̡̢̢̨̬̜̙͕̪̩̟͈̠̠̰̳̫͉̟͎͖̬̦͇̰̲̬̖͍̹̦͇̯͓̖͍͕͇̝̤͙̳͇̱̟̫͇̮̻̘̖͇̥͍͔̲̘̝̪̖̪͕͇̤͔͖͎̗̬͇̥̫̟̝̪̫͕̻͓͚̩̬̜̹̭̞̠̳̖̠̙̯͖̮̦̳̰̭͖͇̣̗̖͎̙͔̦͎̲͙̻̻̲̦̭̘͈̤͕͕͖̠̜̬͇͈͇̝͖̼̣͔͇̜̹̳̬͓̥̼͔̠̱̣̰̺̙͎̲͙̮̭̹̊̂̉͌̅͛̂̓͛̓͊͌͗̐̊̾̍̅̀͋͑̅͌̍̏̏̇͌͆̽̐̈́͌̆́̊̔̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝ę̵̨̡̢̧̧̢̧̢̧̨̧̢̢̡̡̧̧̢̢̡̨̢̡̛̤̰̤͙͍͙̜̝̜͍̳͈͕͙̼̩̟̪̻̜͙͖̤̲͎̤̞̻̪͓̭̺̪͉̟̣͇͍̯̩͙̘̜͓͓͇̞͕̳̘͈̩̭̙̰̩͖̖̩͙̟̦̹͈̼͙̼̠̞̤̣̞̩̹̻̼̮͔͈̤̱̰̜̘͇̥̞̞͕̺̪̘̱͎̝̜̭̖̜̝̳̙̳̭̟͚̳̹̝̼̹̮̰͉̙̮̺͈̗̼̪̥̣̜͇̲̹͈̖͎͓̤͚̣̩͎͕̺̩̞͇̺̩̹̪̫͖͖̤͕̖͔̠͔͔̼̟̲̝͈̜̯͍̱̭̩͍͚̩͎̞̗͇̠̫̗́̎͑̌̉̎̾̍͒̽͒̾̽̾͗̇̈̐̌͐̃̌̈́͋͒͊̀͗͒͛̊͑͆͆̍̈́̆͗͗̉̈́̉́͑̅̍̒̐̏̔̋̑̉̇͆̒͗̇̾̈́̂͒̒̎̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̢̧̡̢̡̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̳̯̻͕̟̱̤̼͔̺͖̬͖̩̬̻̙̺̱̪͈͎̳͍͇̙͓̼̗͈͙̩͉̠̭͓̤͕̦̞̳̫͔̞͙̟͇̫͕̳̠̞͓̪̜̬̬͈̠̖͖͓̱̳̪̯͖̳̳̫̰̳͈̰̮̹͈͍̱̟̗̬͈͉̠̙̬̰̼͉̠̭̜̮̲̲̮̤̮̹̭̯̰̮̪̝̱̭̟̜̻̙͕̣͔̳̠̪̩̬̳͖̜̹̺͈͚̫̱̠͉̣͓͇̮̙̮̰͍͓̩̻̼̼̬̝̝̥͚̻̐͊̃͋̓͊͆̅̑̈́̅̏̔̿̄̒̐̿̏̃̌̉̽̐͂͛͊́̿̅̈́̅̉̃̊̽̊͂̿̽͌̋̄͂̊̃̇̔̈́̋̽̋͆̊̈́͑̓͛̎̈́̏̓̅͛̉̎̈͒͒͊͆͂̈͗̿͆͛͊́̎͋̋͒̽͋̈́͆̎̑̒̿͛̽̄̋̾̐͊̌̐͊̀̃̎͋̈͊̐̅̅̍̋̄̔̊͂̈́̆̊̎̂̑͋̋͒͊̋͒̈́̿̍͆̓̓̍̾͐̓͂͊͊͊̈͑͌̈́̕̕̕̚̕̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅẗ̸̢̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̢̨̢̨̨̧̢̪̻̺̘͍̺̪̣̘͉͕̞̺͍̬̤̪͔̹̦͔̼͍̩̦̳͕̻͚̱̜̤͉̖̠͎̘̳͇̝̳̤̮̘̪͕̣̹͎͉̦̳̻̰̬̖̟͈̝̺̙̼̼̗̗̪͔͚͚̹̭̭͖̬̹̫͖̰̣͕̠̲̼͕̜̠̞̙̘̗͖̲͇̼̗̱̬̩̫̞̞̻̼͙͉̤̝͇͖̟͚̜̹̘̭̮̟̼̫̹̖̼̱̣̜͕̘̟̻̘̰̜̜̬̱͖̤̤̖̹̮̗͙̳̣̬̟̯̰̪̗̼͇̗͎̱̬̻̪̱̩͇̠̮͓̣͚̳̹̦̞̙͙̹̟̖͔̞̻̮̹̤͔̯͔͔͈̪̝̖̯̦͈̙̠̹͉̙͚̲̹̼͎̘̦̖̭̦̭̱͓̟͉͚͔̥̙̹̣̹͉̗̦̗̼̠̗̮̩̱̗̮̤̹͉͕̻͙͔̖̳̼͙̮̘͎̭̗̟̗̰̤͚̱̳̮̤̫̹̹̰̻̫͐͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ'̵̧̡̢̧̢̢̛͚̬̱̙̠̩̜̱͇̭͕͙̘̠̘̫̻̭̥̟͔̯͖̯͓͖̭̪͈͖͕̩̩͉̯̮̱̝̳͎̖̰̲͙̙̹͚̺̲͎̤̦̲̦̙͎͎̞͖̩̤͈̙͇̦͓͓͈͖̩̼͈͈̱̻̹͎̯̗̗̮̬̠̦͉̼̰͔̥̱̙̮̅͂̒͛̊̾͐̽̔̑̅̋̈́̿͆͛͛̏̈͌̋̔̌͊̏̃̽̓̂͋͆̃̒̎͋͛͐̈́̇͌̔̈́͐̒͛̇̋͒̒̈́̚͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅṫ̷̢̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̪̫̺͖̺̯̟̭͉̤̝̺̟͍̱̮̯̠̤̞̖̲̩̮̪͈͍̥̘͖̯̥̰̻̟̺̯̹͉̺̣̩͇͕̮̗̗͕͕̼̘̝̰̺̙͔̠̹͔̰͔̙̼̺̤̤̞̭͈̰̮̗̫̠̜̜͔͉̜̱̮̻͓͚̩̜̖̙̬̳̖̜̙̱̠͈̥̘͍̬̺̹͕̺̬͔͙͔͈̝̬̥͔̦̞̭̪̜̩͛̃͂̈́̈́̇̅̐̓̇̌͋̿̾̈̑̽̓͒̂̈́͒̒̀̔͐̏͒̊̏̀̈́̄̎͌̄͗̂̀́̋̽̇̅̊̾̊͋̊̈́̐̀̃͗̅́͑͋̎̿̓̍̅͋́̽͌͑͋̇͑͌̿̊͆͗͋͑͒̔̆̎̈́̈́͂̐̈̏̽̽̎̍̇̈́͛̒̋́̌̈̓̈́̊͌̓͑̎̂͑̾͐͆̓͑͛͂̀̒́̽̅͌͗̉̉̾̒̈́̇̒̋̋̓̆͑̉́͂̄̆̅̍̃̅̒̑̋̌̋͋̈́̀̎̈́͊̑̉̏̈́͂͗͒̍̑̋̓̋̐́̄́̉̍͆̇̔͂̋͂̌͗̋̓̔͌͐̑̑̋̋̇̀͛̂̒̿͌̄̾́̄͗̋̊́͑͒͆͗̉͌͌͋͑̂̐̌͌̔͗̀̀̇̍̂͗̾̈́͌̉̀̍͛͘̚͘̚͘̚̕͘͘͘̚͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̢̨̡̨̢̢̡̡̢̨̧̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̧̢̡̡̧̨̧̨̗̗͙̬̟̪̝͕̼͚̣͕̭̟̖̲̙͔̪̱̖̻̬͖͈̞̗̥͕͕̼͙̟̥̜̲̱̻̜͍̱̮̻͓̣̝͖̠̤͈̺͔̙̲͕͙̲͔͓̫̩̞͍̲̳̘͙̤͚̦̥͙̝̪̗̘̮̘̺͖̤̦͕̘̩̺̯͓̝͉̞̝̲͔̙͇̼͇̰̫̺̠̼̦̫͈̠̬̟̥̞͓̗̻̯̳̮̳̫͉̞̱͚̯̠͚͉̻̥̖̘͓̻̜̫͚̞̫͈̤͙̮̣̤̙̠̱͎͎͕͚̣͉͚̳̥̮̭͖͈̺͓͇͙̺̥͕̖͉̬̻̮͇̮̖̗̲̼͙͓̬̩̠͖̫̤͓͇̟͕̘̲͍̮̭̼̱̜̣͈͔͚̳̬̪̦̠͔̖̜͓͈̥̮̟͇͈̟̬̘̣͚̳̫͇̤̗̩̮̝̅̂͒̂̆͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̵̨̧̢̧̢̧̢̛͍̯͙̯̬͓̟̤̥̟͈͇̙̗̭͈̪̺̩͔̝̠̝̣͈̳͓̙͕̯̯̝̘̺̟̺̰̣͇̠̦̝̤̱̺̦̙̠͇͍̗̝͖͎̝̘͕̬̳̻̼̤͈̣͎̩̹̪̭͔̪̦̼̣̖̠̯̫̣̙̹͔̦̭̭̟̮͍̪̹͓̥̖̼͙̫͙̦̔̇͑̐̈́̄͐̔̽̐̈́͛͋̔̔̔̈̆̔̂̅̂̐̎̔͗̃͌̽͛̈́̉̓̊̄̒̈́̄̆̓͋̉̅̃̽͂̑̒͒̔̅͛͗̑̍̃͊̂̾̎͆́͋̃̊̐̈́̉͐̋̑̊̏̅̃̽̌̍̂̒̒̂̕̕̚͠ͅͅͅe̸̡̢̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̧̧̨̡̛̛̛̪̹̺̘̟̤̭̠̘̹͕̬͔̻̹̼͙̫̦͙͍̘̟̙̗̫̫̻̫͙̞̬͓̠̼̪̺̣͕̥̲͕͔͎̺͎̙̪͈̺̹͓̞͔̱̻̮̼͚̖͎̱̻͔̥͙̜̜͚̟̱͍͓̩͉̖̱̯̖͎̥̬͈͔̺͕͍̹̭̲͖͎̪̟̞͎̩̖̦̟̤̻̖̞̭͚̫̱̪̮͔̯̗̲̜̭̱̟͇̱͙̲̤͈͉̯̟̜̼̼̟̘̙̦̪̞̞̝͚̼̭̩̖̗͖̹̳̤̰̼̹͚̥̞̭͈͎̪̬̙̩͈͍̬̜̝̻̬̙̣̲̲̘͉̦̖͇̥͑͌̿͂̓̒̎̋̏͂̏̾͂̃̓̿̊̐̑̓͌͐̽̊͒̄̉̃̍̊̊͌̉̂̾̃̐͋̈́̐́̅̿̐̽͑̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅã̶̡̧̧̨̨̛̹̗̙̥̘̣̞̣͖̬̟̞͙̲̯͕̟̻̱̖̭͖̮̘̱̞̺͍̖̞̼͕̳̭͎̞̣̜͓͇͖̥̲͙̻̪̙͕̱̺͓̭̪̹͚̭̦̥̠̖̦̣͕̙̗͕̼͕̙͛̏̉͂̈̔̍̇̐̏̃͂͗̐̐͆̇͆̊̍̔̇̉̐͑̄̍̎͑̍̈́̿͌̇̊̔͊̅͊͗̐͊̂̉͌̏̽̍̓̿̈̇̀̐̅͋̾̽̉̇͆͂̃̅͌̑̈́̓͐͑̂̿̉̿̄͋͗̓̃̈͋̾̾̅̿͐̏͒̅̊̍͋̓́̈̽̊̍̒̌̃͒̑̈̔̈́̾̎͋̉̌̊͒̓͐̿̈̾̅̈́̎͛̍͌̈́́̇̏̔͂̓̓̂̅̑̿̉̌̑̉͒̈́̉̋̽̉͐̍͂̎͌̀̈̊̆̀̐̃̇̈́͗͋͆̐̒̽̎̈̇̏̃̽̎̍̊̿̊̆͋̾͘͘̚̕̚͘̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅŗ̶̢̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̨̨̧̧̢̢̨̛̛̛̛͔̣̺̳͚̦̥̦̠̩̩͙͍̯͈͖̦̭͍̬̺͓̗͔̭̦̻̭̫͖̻̜̠̗͕͔̠͈͎͚̥̥̣͈͈͎̬̩͕̖͇͖̰̝̲̠̜͖̤͙̣̘͈̳̲͍̣͍̞̞͙̲̝̲͍̱̤͓̞̤̰̖͙̻̫͓̖̪̤͉͇̗̣̼̣̝̞̬̹̙̝͓͚͚̯̣̰̖͓̯͙̭̭̟̟̱̦͈͉̙͉̈̀̏̀̀͛̽̃̎́̐̍̌͒̈̐̐͊͗͐̄̒̎͊̔̽̀̈́́̽̎̽̐̑̂̉̔̀̈́̎̉̒̔̊͂̏̑̔̉͋̅̾̒̀̈̈́̾̈́͊̏́͋̋͗̂̂̊̍̓̈́͋̇͒͒͆͊̀͐̽̀͋̉̆̒̿͗͌̓͒͋͒͋̊̈̽́́̀̿̑̓̏̔́̔̊́̅̉̎̐̈́͛̍̋͂̓̄͌͂̏̿̆͗́̂͌̌͆͌͊̈́̾̒̔̀͑̆͌͑̎̏̐̒̒͒͊͛̂͂͗̓̇͐̈̾̑͛̈́̈̈́̈̂̓͛͒̽͊̐̄͐̌̽̄̓͂̈́̾̿̒̒͂̾̈́̿̎͋̋̄̈́͊̾̃̐͗̆̎̇̓̃̒̔̈̆̐̐̇͌̂̊̕̚͘͘͘̚͘̚̕̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅt̶̡̨̨̨̨̧̢̨̢̡̨̡̨̢̢̧̨̡̧̲̞͚̘͚̻̻̭̝̲͈̪̣͎̹̩̪̤̗͚̤͉̗̞͔̲̝͍̯̫̹̺͉̖̖̻̳͍̰̯̖̲̤͓̠̖̣͔̟̻̞̣̲̤̫̥̠̦̗͓̖͈̻̠͓͎͉̖͎̠̰͎͉̞̖̗̤̘̠͖̩̰̦͇̙͎̻̮̼͎̬̜̖̺͉͖̤̫̰̰̲͖̲̪̟̬̝̭͇̙͈̦̦͍̩̬̰̪̹͖̠̹̲̘̠̬̟̜̙̠͕̪̣͙̙̣͔͙̤̖̖͔̝͇̠̤͕̙̜̩̲̺̬̫̹̪̹̳͙̗̮̗̤͖̭̻̬͉̬͖̘̬̪̞̖̥͚͉͓͎͔̪̩̳͇͖̬̯̦̦̪̠͙̣̟͔̼̪̲̖̥̞̙̠̳̥̖̦̯̼̣͓̼̺̞͓̦̳̳͎͇͔̉̒̒͌̔̑͗̃͋́̈́̍́̎̎̏̋̇̑͂̓̽̇͋̄̌̀̈̽͂̌̍̊̅͊̿̑͋̀̈̓͒̌̍̌͒̀̍̆̃̔̋̔̌͛̈͐̌͊̂͐̎̄͑͂̅̿̈́̔̔͗͊͋̓̓̄̔̿̌̾̀̄̾̃͆͗̓̌͂̆̊͛͗̌͊̊͆̋͊͑̂̅̿̂̆̓̆̆͆̊͋͗͆̃̄̓͋̓͋͛̆͋̅̅̍͛͆̔͒̾̃̈̋̎̀̍͐̊̃̉̇̄̂̌̊̊̔̈́̃̾͊̎͊͒͑͒͑̏͛̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̢̧̡̢̧̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̦̱̲̲̪̠̘͇̼̹̮̥͚͈̟̗͔̠̜̩̯̝̩̜̪̖̮̥͓̱̪̺̘̜̥͉̼̬̼̳͇̟͍̩̣̖̠͉͇͖͙̺̜̻̹̜͎͍̩͙͓͈̗̣̠̝̝͓̮̺̺͙͚̻̣̞̙̲̦͓̖̲̘̜͓͍͍̥͓̪̣̫̝̣̞̙̥̳̼̬̼̦̞̭͉̬͇͚͔̮̬̮̪͚͔̩͎͇͓͙͚̩̘̮͍͖̫̣̗̳̼̩̯͔͖̺̬̠̘͍̖̹̞͕͖͖̣͖̥̘͖̬̟̰̳̜͎͍̝͉̞̻̝͈̯̝̜̰̲̝̰͈̘̖̤̲̫̙̙̙̺͓̟͔̰͖̳̜̭͖͓̩̯͎̯̗̗̱̪̬͈̬͓̹̜͔̺̞͙͚̱͕̿̈́͑̋̓̏̏͂̈́̽̔̃͋̈̀̾̽̍̂͛̔̑͂͐̂͌̈́̔͊̔̊͆̋̂̓̾̋̊͑̈̒̑̔̃́͒͗̌͐̓̓̋͊̅̿͌̆̾̇̉̆̽̏͑͆̍̅̽̌̏̇͒̑̃̍̇͑̊̓͌̊̎͗͛̈́͂͋͂͛͂̇̀̑͑̓̇͆̈́̎̓̎̎̃̍͌͊̈́̈̿͋́̿̇̐̌̏͗͑̈́̐͑̐̎̄̓̆̆͑̔̾̌̏̿̒͋͊̈́̔̂̑̍̈́̍̓̌͘͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̚͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̷̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̢̡̢̢̧̢̡̢̢̢̧̡̡̢̛̛͈͖̙̗̲͚̗͈͎̻̼̩̠̼͙̮͎͙͙̻̮͉̠̪͈̟̘͔̲͈̻͎̹̞̯͚̖̞̮̣͍̳̩̩̩̳̹̖͚̻̭͎̮͍͍̤̟͖̗̭̠̺̪͖̤̺̠̟̠̞͍̰̣͎̻̝̻̰͍̤̳͔̥̪̪̰͚̩̜̺͈̞̳͓̻̩͓̭̥̥̖̣̬̫̣͉̞̮͔͕͚͕̰͈͙͍̮̤̙̝̣̘̱̠͈̟̗̪͚͚̮͍̜̬̳̤̞̤̗̟̬̘̦̥̞͇͚̞̮͖̙̙͖̖͍͙͙̱̼͇̞̦̻͙͇͓̝̜̦̭͚̗̝̰̦̮̳͎͈̥͕͉̭̣̠̪̠͇͕̬͖͓̣̜̯̗͔̠͓̤̙̺̹̏̒̂͋̎̐̽̋̾̓̽͐͛̂̌̂͐͑̔͌̇̾̄͌̊̎̈́́̂̍͑̃͊̽̃̈́̾̿̔͌̀̽̒̅̉̓̓͒̐̃̋͑̽̓͑̓̂͑͘͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȃ̴̧̨̢̧̡̢̧̡̡̨̧̢̧̡̨̨̛̛̛̟̗͍̯̲̺̳͈̥͚̟̮̰̞̠͚̦̗̗͓̪͓͉̜̬̮̖̳̙̻̤̤͖͎̪̟̳̬̺̥͈̰̟͎̭̗͈̥̹̺̱̟͖̺͎͕͎̰̙͉͎̥͍̰̭̩̯̮̩̟͉̰̠̹͓̼̬̱͍͍̰̻̫̗̜͉͎̹̠͈̘͈̮̲̦̞̬̖̦̮͈͔̞͚̠̙͇̤̟̜̹̟͚̖̠̭̹̝̩̯͉̗͈͔̪̓̒̐̔̈́̓̄̋̃͗̈́͗̍̎̊̆̑͂͋̆̃͋̄̄̀̓̋̿͂̍̊͊̐͑͂͗̄͛̒̇͛̍̆̈́̾̾͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ'̸̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤͇̺͎̘̠̪̗͎̱̼̮̳̯̦̬̖̬̼̗̗̬̼̟̰͖̮̞̠͙̘͚̮͈͈̼͇̦͍̦̞̹̻̟̅͐̇͆́͊̏̓͒̓̈́̐͆́̓́̈́̍̈́̔̓̈́̽̄̓̒̀̊͊͌̽͌͌͑̀̆͆̃̒̓̆̋̃̐͌̏̈́̇̈͐̋̌̄̎̉̓̈͊̈̿̆̉̿̃̔̓͌̈́̀͛̌̉͆̈́̊͛̽̅̋͛͐̈́̇̐̌̎͒̈́̃͆͋̒̽̆̓̒́̑̆̿̉̈́͌̾̈́̃̂̓̎͆̽̈́͌̔͊͒̔̓͒̈́̀͛̽̎͂͐̌͌͌͂͋̈́̈̾̄̎͗̓͑̋͒̌̌̊̍͌̿́̏̅͆̈́̓̆̍̈́͊͆͗̐̅͗͛̽͒͛̊̆̓̅̈́̒͗̿̏̈̋̈́͐́͊͂̄̾̎̏̓͌̓̍̚̕͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝t̶̨̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̮̯̟̫͎̫̤͓͕͔̮͍͈̗̺̼̻̙͚̦̰̩̼̮͙͕̗͓̝̗̯̮̹̹̦̲͉̮̦͓͚͔̖̖͎̙͔̘̻̮͈̪̭̣̥̜͇̭̥̼̝̤̪͙̩͔̰͖̙͈̼̤̤̬͙̜̲̂̃̇̓̏̽̑̄̀̓̔͐͗̆͂̽̔̈́͗̑̆̉̄͆̊̑͋̉̽̒̏̈̈̊̓̋̎̍̔̒͆͋͌̈́̉̈́̅̓̿̈͛͆̄̌͒͊͑͂̓̚͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅ ̸̧̡̧̧̨̢̨̢̧̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̢̢̡̡̧̨̨̨̢̡̨̧̛̛̯̞̲̖̜̠̺͓̜̥̭̰̪͈̹̥͖̮̻͈̻̟̺͈̳͙̻͉̦̺̳͖͙̙͚̼̟̳̱̤̹̥͎̖͚̠͔̰͕̖̻̼̥͕̫̱͉̳̤̟̟̤̯̹̥̹͎̲̖̙̘̘̗̺̤̦͚̙̻̪̮͍̪̟̲̫̝͖͖̣͍̮̜͉͖͇̜͈͉͚̱̻̙͖̹̩̹͖͕̬̼̻͎͕͙̩̻̫͎̤̭͎̠̜̤͓̘̻̮̻͓̙̮̱̻̫̻̟͉͕̣̤̙̻͓͖̖̫̘͖͚̪͖̙̝̱͉̟̳̙̣̝̖̮̙̬̲͉̝͔̮̖̬̫͕̮̯͎͇͖͇͈̜̱̣̝̰̞̦̳̘̭̱̖͍̦͙̹̗̝̩̘͙̯͈͉̩̰̘̙̗̺̗̼̥̘̜̘̫̞̜̖̺̰̙̝̱̻͓̹͓̗͍̺̫̖̪̮̞̦̘̦̳͕̬̦̻͍͈̘̇̀͒͋͋̌̇͆̏̎̾̉͊͗̒̆͊̔́͂̑͆̉̏̈́̀͆̏̒̅̆͆̌̓̋̊̿̒͑̈̈̔̎̓̽̈̿͐̑̄̋̑̆͂̉̒̈́̇̈́̓̈́̎̔̉͑́̈͆̅͒̊̐͐̈́͗̓͗͑̓̈́̽̃̕̚̕̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅg̶̢̡̡̛̛̱͕̥͓͚̹͓̲̫͖̲̝̼̠̳̫̥̻͕͔͔͓̮͕̺̺̤͚̠͐̈͗̒̔̓̾̽̔́̔͋̀͊͋͊͊̈́̆̋̂̃̑̉͒͋̈́͐̐̑͐̆̊̾͛͂͊͗́̒̅͂̽̒́̋̇̀̎̿͋̓̈́͊̃̈́̌͒̐̐͆̃̆̒̒̏̅̎̿̒͂͊̓̅̅͒̌̎͋́̐̓̏͐͊̈́̐̊̀̐͌͗̅̐͐̈́̂̎̎̏̍̏̄̓̽̂̐̎͗̎̎͗͐̆̂̇̈́̀̊̐̀̈́͊͐̃͋̒͒̿̋̈́́̈́̈́͂̿̌͗̾͆̓̽̎̋͂͗̑̃̓̐̓͌̂͆̓̎̄͛̂̽̋̎̉͒͊̍̃̍̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ř̶̡̧̡̧̡̡̢̢̨͖̬̜̘̗̹̭͓̻̜̻̹̦̘͓̣̜͍̙̰͎̣͉̱̯̼͚͎̘̗͍̞̣̬̩̭̱̬̘̮̤̼̙̹͎͇̥̬̪͓͔̮͍͎͎̘̗̦̯̻̘̦͕̳̖̫̲͋̈̑͂̂̿̈́̒̈͊̍͛̌̚͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̷̡̨̨̢̧̡̨̛̤̲͍̩͔̳̜͖̜̝͕͓̲͚̘̥̳̱̳̙͓̖̤͎̥̞̻̣̮̩͍͔̗͉̪̠̰̪͇̩̹̝̟̥̫̳̘̼̞̻̱̘̯̜̥̦͍̝̫̻̰̗̝̩̦̬̱͉̗̱̮͚̘̭͉̹̰͒̑͒̅̓͋̄̉̓͌̓̎̈́͋̌̓̂̄͐̔̕̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅh̸̡̧̢̨̢̧̧̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̧̖̟̗̦̤̗̯̱̳̙̳͕̦̖̤͙͖̱̲̻̟̰̯̫̥͓̳̤͎͎̪͈̙̖̻͇̙̭̣̘̥͚̩̥̙̮̺̪̠͔̣̬̞̤̬̟̻̣̳͖̯̙̰̪̼͈̯̠̭͇̜͎͙̼͕̱̠͙͈̦̝̖͔͉͕̬͚̖̟̰͖̞̝̫͍̰̹̝͔̱̖̤̪̺͇̭̪̣͉͕̮͕̞̯̺̦̹̺̬͚̘͉̖̟͙͚͚͕͉̹̥̞̹̗͚͓̩̣͕̘̟͙̜̞̰̬̆͂̽̽̍̀̍̎̑̑̄̄̊̒͑͆̈̑̓̇̇̅̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ’̵͍̺͔̣͖̜̟̜̹͌̃̈́̂͊̓̾̔͐͆̋̌̃͆͌̔̊͋̌͗̇̐͂̀̍̔̆̊̑͐̉͋̾̆̒͒͋̈̄̿̄̌̍̿̽͆̔̌͆͛̈́̈́̅̊͑͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̕͠͝͝͠ņ̵̢̡̧̧̢̧̧̢̨̧̢̡̧̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̨̨̡̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̯̘̭̯̖̠̬̯̰̺̮̯̼͖̦̮̳̗̪͇̪̦̹̳̼̹͕̼͚̲̮̲͓͎̱͉̠͖̠̥̼͔̠̙̮͓̖͇̠̰̞̹̤̙̫̼̰̼͙̮̰̤̠͓̭̤̳̜̼̲̝̱̹̹͉͚͇̤͖̱͇̲̲͍̠̞̼̫̼̗̟̘̬͎̟̘͎͔͚̲͓͕͍͕̬̤̗̻̯̬̲̞̖̙̦͔̟͙̭̦̣͕̺͔͍̗͎̮͙̮̙͎̹̖̞̗̠̗̱͍̹͓̝̮̠͍͖̣̰͎͕͍͙̫̙̝̦̖̮̹̼̮̬͇̣̯̹͍͉̯͚̰̪̮̳̞͍̫̞̩͈̩̜̣̖̥͕̘̘͓̘͓̬̗̪͖̙̹͈͇̱̗̣̻̠̪̝̭̖̙̬̤͈̟̼̞̹̲̰̰̭̻͕̻͍̬̫̺̠̽͒̋̾̃̉̽̔̀̑̎̓̓͊͑̽͛̿̇̈́͑̌̂̏̆̈̈̾̊̈́̊͐͗͒̈́͆̑͐͒̊̃͋͂̀̄̽͆̓͛̅̑̊̉̂̄̌͌̄̏́̄͗͐̾̊̉͐͛̔̒̇͂͛̆͋͂͆͊̑́̋͗̌̈́̏̓̈̊̊̈̀̇͛̓̓̋̐̊̓̏̔̉͑͐̒͐̿́͛̉͊̓͂̌͒̽̑̂̃̉͋̓͂̊̔̈̓̀̊͂̓̾̊͂̏͒̆͗̓̇̏̂͂̎̍̒͋̽̈́͂͆̔͋̿̄̈́͑̓͂̎͌̀̀̿̌̿͌̿̅̆̽̃͗̀̔͑͐̐̉͗̿̆̽̒̒̅̏̈́̓̎͊̋̃̅̃̇̌́͑́͒̈́̀̋̈́́̑͋̌̂̏̽̈́̔͊̄̃͗́̐͋̇̍̊̅̆̏͆̍͑͛͐͂͒̋̂̾̏̃̈̓̽̑̒̐̊͒̊̍̈́̌̎̾́̊͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̨̨͍̥̮͕̪̥̻̼̯̩̪̠̫̤̗͎̩̫̬̦̻̱̙̼͈̠̓̐̆̌̄͜͜͝ͅḩ̴̡̡̧̨̢̛̛̻̪̞̭͎͉̳͇͍̪̙͉̜̣̲͚̦͕̫̼̙̮̜͖̼͇͓͓̳̘͇͎͖̖̭͚͖͕̝̺̱̙̝͉̯̜̪̤̠̈̔͗͊́̃͐̊̉̾͋̈́͐̈̈́̎̑͐̾͒͂͊̐̂̈́͑̌͐̋̈́̿̓̈́̈́̈́͒̾̐͌͐̋̐̋̑̅̇̌̽̑̾͋̅̆͛̇̐̈́̈͒̌̍̈́̂̏̇͗͌͑̔͌̈͊̅̐̋́̽̂͌̐̃̐̒̒̉̀͗͋͆͆̀̂͂̆̔̓̾̆̐́̐̉͆̑̈́̎̃̈́̂̓͂̉̍͂͑͛̓͌͂̎̍̈́͂̔͋̓̆̉͐́̑̈́͒̃͌̏̓̽̄̋͑̑͌͋̌̌̓͂̈́̿̑͊̈͗̏͐͛̇̎͘̚͘̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ’̴̨̢̧̡̡̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲̙̭̟̖̹͕̟̺̘̥̖̗̪̺̪̠̣̭̜̼͉̜͇̝̲̩̘͎͇͈̭͓̙̻̝͉̘̦̬̜̮̯̦͚̯̮̮͔͓̹̺͇̲̗̜̮̲͉̳͖̣̱̪͖̬̖̙̲̩̙̠̣͔̥̦̱͋͂̅̈͋̎̐̀̐̉͒̎̊͆̉̽̈̆͆͗́͐̽̓̎̓͌̓̊̅̈́͊̆͋͗̈̓̓͗͑͊͊̈́̊̊̓̈̔̊̅̆̎̋͂̌͑̓̑̈͂̒̏͛̓́͒̆̏̽͛̒̃͛̅̇͗̉̿͊̂̿͌̄͛̓̿̓̏͌̌͗̂̃̋͆́̈́̄̐̇͛̒̌̍̓͐͛̎́̃̋̒̇͋̓̑̃̋̄̽͛͛́͂̐̅͂͑̌̈́̽̊͊̆͒͋̔̓͗̓̍̌͂͗͊̉͐̈́͑̿͌͛̂̎̆̏͛̂͊̑̄̿̉̇̉̈̌̅̏͊͌̈́̀̉̑͑̈́̓̓͒͑̏̆͛͂͋͂̂͑͒͌̄̊̓̾̾̊͆͛̊͊̈́̓̆͆̇͐̀̀̒͌͘̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̚͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅt̶̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̟̫̟̝̻̙͖̤̦̟̯͔͉̺̫̞̤͚̫͎̗̞͔̥̲̙̙̙͓̟̣̪͓̉͆͑͋̇̑̾̑̾͑̾̒̀̿͋̿͐͊̎͋̊̾̀̏̾̽͑̉͛̃̌͆̾͂̽̾̑̊͗̈́́̎̌̇̔͌̔̐̏̃͌̾̔̊̅̃̓̓̀̌͆̓̀̇̊̿̈́̽̏̇̈́̇͘͘̕͘̚̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ'̵̨̧̧̧̡̢̡̧̧̢̢̡̡̨̢̧̨̡̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̥̗̼̝͇͇͚̭̝̪͈̥̯̬̦͔͔̹͕͎̳̭̞̪̱̼͎̦̗̩͚̫̜̞̞̤̺̙̝̲̮̘̻̫̭̤̟̫̲̮̭͍̫̖̤̲̘͕̩̳̩͙̦̺̩̜̪̼͓͔̪͔͇̮̲͔͈̻̦̱̼̹̰̹̬͕̜̱͕̟̦̺̜̬͔͉̗̤̳̲̳̘͇̘̩̱̭̘̦͙̬̥̻̪͔͉̬͉͎͚͎̹̯̮̰̫̪̫͖͕͓͖͚͔̱̮̖̖̝̝̯̩̙̦͍̮͕̳̟͚̪͎͍̘̪͇̰̼͖͍̜͙̺͙̗̼̼͚̘͈̻̗͈̘͖͉͚̼̖̰̣̦͖̟͔̦̻̼͓̹͖̘̻̞̩̮͕̟̯̜́̓̀̿̂͌̍̌͒͒̑̿͛̐̿̎̿̌͒̌͊̀͛̈́͊̒͑͊̒̽̄̅̔̀́̂̓̈́̈́̏̈́̈́̈͒̇̓̈̎͛̉̃̎̓̋̾͋͒̈̈́͂̃̀͌̄̍͐̌́̌̀͋̆͛̾̊͑̓͆̈́̊̉̒͐̓̊̓̑̏̓̑͋͌̆̈́̃́͑̅̄̾͋͂̊̐̓̊́́̌̆̇̉́̊̈̑̈́̌̋͌̊̑̓͑̈́̈́̿̎̇͆̃̌̽̋̇̑̇͊͑̎̀͑̑͛͗̈̉̋̅̀̄̒͊̽͒̆̈́̅̀̐͑̑͛̾̇͊̆̇̿̔̐̃͑̌̀̽̎̑̒͌̑̓̏̓̀̊̈̂̊͌́̔͐̔̎̃̇̈̔͐̏͗̌̿͋͒͗͐͊̀́͂̉̀̂̐͊̎͒̈́͋̀̒͋̋̌̓̋̈̈̀̈̏̃̂̽͊͌̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ'̸̡̧̨̨̡̢̢̧̧̨̧̡̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖͖̰̗͍̰̖͔͍̣̗͍̙̞̥͕͙͔̺̖̻͍̥̹̪͖̰̭̫̻̪̻̹̬̞͖̳̬̰̮̦̤̝͇̘͓̦͍̜̖̟̞̩̖̮̠͉̻̘͈͔̮͕̹̳̮͉̤̟̣̺̝̬̞̥̭̞̩̝̝͇̪͕̣͓̩̤̗̮̯̱̜̜͚̰̩̻͖̜͇̝̜̮̮͎̺͈͕̮̱̙͙͉̙̭͕̞̭̜̗̻͕͔̯̣̮̣̬̜̭̼̘͔̩̘̫̺͓̲̟͉̩̺͖͙̼̟̝̺̞̼̼͔̱͎͚̦̲̜̱̱̜̺͙͔̲̲̝͉̫͔̖̰͓̫̭̗̝̪͈̦̥̝̾͑̒̃̓͑̊̾̈́̑̈́͑̓̊̾͒̾͌̂͋̎̌̈͊͌̅͛̓̈̇̾̐̈̈́̀̿͊͆͂̐̍̉̍͋̃̂̑͂͋̌̑͆̐̑̊͑̋̅͋̇̅̐̈̓͛̂̒͌̃͒̏́͑̈́̑̈́̏͐̽̊͒̍̉̉̎̆̒͒̇̓̎̓̈̽͛̉̉͌̃̽̇͛͌̍̄͗̀̈́̑͋̓͆̄͑̎͊̆̓̑̇͑̇̌͊͗̾̈́̈́̃͆͆͑̈͂̍͒̂͊͆̒̿͆̂̽͊̃͊͑̈̈̀͐̑͗̔́̇̐̽̓̍̍͗̆̐̐͌̏̌̍͗̇̈́̐̂̑̾̔̐̽͆̋̇͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅt̴̢̡̧̢̡̢̡̧̨̨̧̧̡̡̧̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̰̻̼̠̝̹̭̯̪͕̫̣̝͓̜͖͓̲̭͇̰̥͕͕͔̬͇̥͕̝͔͖͎͕͎̺̱̲̼͍̹͚̹̲̮̬͎̜̜̳̜͍̜̘̻̝̞̗͓̬̟̹̖̲͙̘̦̲̭̼̙̝͚̞̼͇̼̩̬͎̺̲̻͇̪̳̥̥̼̝̫̟̣̥̳͈̲͍̞͓̝̖͓͚̼̼̞̱̣̺̮̺̭̬̹͍͙͍̦̰̲̙̲͎͉͉͖͇̮̗̱͙̣̩̟̲͙͉̪̠̭̳̼͇̺̲͎̠̞͔͔̒̔̊̔̅̊̽̄̓̉͆̈́͊̃͑̉̍͒̈́̉͂̍̍͒̓̊͛̇̊͂̍̍̂̽̎͗̽́̈́̉͌̑̑̎͌̈́̓̂̓͐̆̈́͒̓̎͆̈́̈͛̾̏͋̈́̿͐͌̀͂̉̂͛̃̂̄͒͗̐͂̆͌̈́̒̏͑̇͌̉̎̍͌͊͐̇̑̔̿͂͊̆̈́̒̋̈́͒̑̃̈́̉̓̄̈́̂̉̽̑͌̈́̆͒̀̎̄͆̉̈́̈͗͂̄̈́͋̆͂͐̆͌͌̋̅̓̈́̒̃̑̓̈́̏̇̈́̍͛̊̏͑̆͑̓̉̂͑͑̉̓̉̉̃̎͒̅̇̉͊͆̔͌͌̍̎̽̏̌͒̃̂̄͂̈͐̈́̆̇̓̀͂̌̃̓̒̈́̄̓̿̌̍̿̿̆̿̓̉̅̈́̾̌̇̍̂̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̧̨̡̢̧̢̨̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̯̥͙̯͙̦̹̞͚̺͈͈̰͇̲̦̣̞̞͕̬͙͇̖̘͚͚͍̺̝̗͈̮̭͉͙̙̮̝͖̠̪̙̫̞̗͍͓̬̱͉̪͚̘͇͓̹̼̼͔̠̟͇͓͉͈̯͉͕͙̱̻̞̣͙̱̮̬̲̟̘̞̤͈͕̺͎̩͕̬̜̪̖̘̗̭̥̭̱͍̤͍̮̤̫̗͈̱͖͇̲̬̖͓̫͉̦̲̞̥͎̗̗̘̭̥̦̭̗̝͓͉͎̣͎̱̰͕̱̖̗̹̰̝̖̭̠̲̳̭͚̤͍͈̯͔̱͎̼̜̥̥͕̦̼͍̏̾̑̋͆͌̍̇̑̈́̌̆̓̇̍̈̒̿̔̑͑̎̽̓̈̏͂͆̅̉͊͆͂̈̐͑͂̉̿̿͒̈́̅̎̐͌̎̐̈̉̅̇̅̃͆̿̈́̌̔̉̐͌̿̎̃͐́̉̾̎̌̓̂͊̔̑͌͋̄̿̏̌̈́̈͛̏̍́̓̈́̿̃̏̐̑͂̋̿̂͗̍̾̂͌̿̋̈́̀͐͒̋̒̔͋̎̎̓̍̂͌̒̂̈͐̽͐̍̓̋̽̆̑̉̐̑̏̈́͗̔̌̇̈́̂̓̈́̔͛̈́́̅̋͗̒̊̅̑̏̎̄̍̎̑̾̾̀̽́̓̒͛͂̓̒̒͋̓̆͑̓̆̒̿̌͋̈́̿͌̐̀̂̌͂́̏̍̈́͊̒͒̌̈́̋͗̉̿̀̒͊̈́̀̅͛͂͛̏̔̿͒͋̔͂͐̉̌̌͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅb̸̡̨͍̗̪͓͍̦͙̳̻̣̣̞̗̜͕͓̜̹͚͉̱̱͉̗̠̯̬̣̤̖̩̮͎͎̣̪͍͙̤̯͈̱̝͍̹̪͓͕̺͚̮̬̳̹̈́̂̑̿͑̍̈́́̏̓͑̃͌̾̆̿͂̇̓͆̐̑̃̔̾̄̉̏̈́̓̽̚͘͜͝͝ḯ̷̧̨̨̡̧̢̧̨̢̨̧̧̡̡̢̨̡̛͕͇͙̘͖̪̺͇͍̺̙̪̮̝͚̣̪͇̹̤͕̼͔̻̭̠̹̩͖͈͉͖͚̘̼̣̱̭̻̰̤̫̣̭̲͔͙̘̪̦̭̤̘̤̮͔͔̻̟̗̦̩̘̭̥̦̩͇̱͖̲͚͇̘͇͇̱̱̟̞͈̪̪͇̱̥̪͈̘̤̟͙̺̳̙̠͖͖͇̬̖̜̹͈̪͖͇̖͓̯̝̣̖͎̣̹̝̜͕̜̯͈̥̪͕͔̫̼͓̟̪̥̯̱̭̘̻̜̩̘̮̣̰͍̰̠̱̮̹̦̯̗̝̝̤̰̱͕̭̰̿̍̄̃̌̀̍͒̾̎̌͛̇̑͋̃̈́̔͑́̓̇͂̒͌̏̾̀̽̏͗̄͌̚͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅṃ̴̡̡̧̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̧̡̧̢̡̢̡̨̛̛̮̙̳̙͓̺̞̣̬̰̣̞̤̩̖͚̙͙͔̙̟̜̹͓̦͉̺̰̖͖̗͇̻̟̰̹̭̝̬̪̬̬͎̱̺̭̖̻̻͈͕̤̞̥̺̫̯̥̣̞͚͔̝̙̯̦̪̟͔̻͔̼̺̪̦̥̰̯̫̻̻̣̮͉̼̹͓̤̰̙̭̯̦̱̙̞͚͉̲̰̝͔̺͍̺͎̗̖̩̺̹̣͔̲̮̲̪̰̱̼̯̪̳̫̲̺̗̤̻̤͚͔̯̓̌̑͐̊̄̈́̓͊̃͐̆̿̎̑̽͑̇͂͑̇̐̍̇͐̃̏͐͒̐̓̑͂̀͌͐͋͊̽̈́̇̑̄͆͂̂̋̄̈́̈́͗̄́͆̎̆̄̈́̎͌̏̑̑̏͌̆͂̽̊͒̔̇̾̏͒͋͘̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅì̸̢̧̨̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̻̜̖̱̻̗͇̺͙̤͎͓̲̱͔͈͍͚̖̯̻͉̻͚̙͕̲̰͔͉͚̥͕̭̳̭̦̘̪̮̮̣̻̠̲̤̬͔͉͇̻͉̹͕͖̫̹̻͓̺̜̪͇͔͔̙̙̭͍̖͕̹̠̠̹̹̯̰̭̰̖̼̗̭͓͕͙̠̯̱̯̭̻̮͓̬͇̖̟̩̤̻̰̲͕̣̩͉̦͉̳̝̣̮͇̝̞͖̱̦̼̳͎̦̮̼̤̰͓͖̼̝͚͉͖̬͎̙̲̙͚̜͎͉̦̦̘̙̟̘̰͉̞̯̹̣̦̬̪͙̜͎̳͚̱̪͇̜̻̜͙͈͉͎͔̩̙̙̗͓̼̒̂̍͐̑͂̈́̐̑̃͊̈̍̈̍͗̈́̿̈́̅́͊̾̃̒̏̈̈͐́̔̈̇̈́̀̂̔̾̋͋̅͑̊́̈́̎̈͊̌̆̃̔͂̈́̿̀͛́͊̂̃̽́͂̂͗̂͌̐̌̌̉͌̈͒̀̇͊̓̿͂̃͑̊͊͒͋̅̏̾̽̀̑͌̑̓̉̋̈́̔̈́̃̀̋̃̍̑̌̑̑̓̎̑̀̓́͛̈́̀̎̄̃͋̽̿̊͛̔̈́̓͆͒̄͌̃̉͊̆͗̓̑̌̓͑̒̐̑́̆͋̔̾̅͛̂̄̉͗͛̇̔̉̍͒̉̀̓̓̊͛͒͗̔̌̈́̌̍̀͆̉̎̔͐̉̋̇̒͑̎̂̽͑͋̏̎̈́͋͛̂̽͆͘̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅk̵̨̨̨̨̡̨̧̧̡̡̧̡̧̨̛̛͙̹̞̦̮̙̲̻̺͓̘̖̹̜͎͕̱̖͙͙̮̭̟̪̩̪̖̟̳̭̳͕͚̖̼̲̤̖͉̙͇̙̝͇̹̜͇͍̹̞̲̜̩͈̞̜̳͎͕͔̰̟̟̱͚̮̝̦̖̻̠͕̘̣̘̳̠̟̜̫̳͔̜̭͖̩̗̤̘̹̳͚̫̺̲̳̺̤͈͈̙̰͍͍͍͔͔̠̯̳̭̤͍̻̬̤̟̦͙̳̬̦̗̞͈̗͚̲̪̠̹̥͎̳͔̮͖̮͚̫̲̗̪͇̼͇̟̮̭̪̰̱̩͍̰͉͙̹̤̣͇͉͓̹̼̥͇̰̯͕̄̏̋͒̃̄̔̌̌̑̍̃͑̑̌̅̏͆̈́̂̓̿̊̈́͑̏̎̏̂̽́͊͋̇̓̽̋̐͐͑̍̂̍͆̀̃̓̋̈́͗̎͋͊̉̆͂͋͌̽̄̃̇̃͆̔̐̌̾͌̆̓̂͊̓͂̎͌̋̉̕͘̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅe̵̢̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͎͍͔̺̗͎͓̲̣̠̬̟̦̞̟̝̜̭̰̼̖̝͚̐̀͑̉̑́̐͌̽͑͆̓͛͐̐̏̀́̑̾̈̇͌͋̉̈͆̾̌̐̒̉̓̐͛́̍̋̑̄̄͋̒͒̑̒͗̆̃̔͆͋͗̈̂̾̒̃̊̾͆͒͂͛̓͐̆̏̍̉̄͌̐̐͐̎̏̊̇̇̎̅̂̅͌͒͊͒̐̾̈́͐̌̈́̆̆̌̇̈́̈́͐̅̃̄͌̎̅̓̐̈́͌̃̋͋̈́̒͂̅̐͌̈́̐̓͂̌͌̐̉̄̀̄͂̔̍͂̊̈́̔̐͌̅̍͒̿͗͐̄͒̔̀̈́̅̈́̒̇͑͊̊͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ.̵̨̢̢̡̡̡̡̡͚̞͈̙̻̗͈̝͙̪̣̖͈͉̳̩̝͈̦͈̤̜̮͔̻̤̙̻̳͚̱̩̦̺͍̲̥̱̰̲̙̯͔͕̺̖̰̜̜̬̤̠̻̦̱͚͎͇̰̖̥̜̮̩̭̪̗͔̬̟͕̞̥͔̤̮͍̦̙̝̦͉͐͒̔͒͒̎͐̑̋̋͛̆̅̍̂̍̉́̊͂̈́̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̨̧̧̧̧̧̧̢̧̧̨̡̡̡̡̧̧̧̢̧̡̢̧̧̧̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̼̘͎̼̹̻͈̲͙̼͙̱̬̟͎̣̙̹̩͎͍̭̥̰̣̜̪̜͙̗̖̯̺̘̬̣̫͚̙̖̩̝̞̥͎̖̯̘̻̥͙̹̟̫͎̺̝̼̟͍̫̻̺͉̖̲̫̳̲̞͉͇̭̜̱̱͚̲̣̗̫͚̼̳̯̱̗͉̹͖̻̤̠̝̘̼͈̙̼̰͔͚̖̝̜̥͔̯̖̺̪̫̠͇͉̟̻̬̲̞̞̟̖͍̘̘̦̥͕̦̳̻̺̲̫̱̙̝̦̳͍͔̞͙̯͚̰̝͖̬̖̙͍͈̲͇̻̬̮̺̳͔̼̭͙̫̼͎͕̳͎̝̝̝̲̼͇̹͉̝͖̦̙̯̹͔̞̪͈̹̲̭͍̼̦̠͈̣͍̻̥͙̹̜̻̳͇̱͎͓̘̤̙̦͉̱͙̠͓̦͖̱̦̰̖̣̙̽̌͂̓͐̓͋̄̾̋̉͆̇̈͐̀̓̽̿̔̇͑̓̌͗͊̈́̽͂̉̑̏͆̒̀̒͂͆͛͛̃̌̄͌̒̈́̆̿͗̈́̓̋̓̌̈̆̔̒̋̒̋̃̈́̅͆͐̈́̓̃̒͐̉̃̔̂̈́̔̒̏̐̀̀͐̿̀̍͐͋̽͐̆̿̑͊͑̎̿͑̎̃̐̍̒̇͆͒͆̈́̽̓͋͑̎̐̅͌͆́̽̈́̾̃̈́̽̌̍͑͌̔̀̒̓̒̔͊̍͌͛̂̾̊̑͊̒̓̆͗̒̀̑̏̐̾͐̾́̉̎̄̂̌̅̆̾̀̐͒͐̓̆̋̀̑̄͌̌̓̌̄̈̂̆̏̂͑̂̈́̔̍̅̈̾̀̆̑͊̏̿̎̈́̽̆̎̆̈́̓̃̾͗̅͗̀̐̐̃͊͋͐͐͌̇̄̏͘̚̕̚̚̚̚̚͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ

̴̨̨̧̧̧̧̢̡̧̢̧̧̧̡̡̡̡̨̧̧̢̧̧̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̙̣̖̰̦̱͖̦͓̠͙̱͉̦̙̤̘͓͎̱͇̳̻̜̹͙̥̻͍̣͈̠̦̼͍̭̲̹͈̪̞͔̹̯̙̦͖̝͉̹͇̼̲̝̝̝͎̳͕͎̼̫͙̭̼͔̳̺̮̬̻͇̲͈͍̙̖̬͖̝̰͚̯͙̞͔͍̳̦̝̙̱̫̲̺̻̳̦͕̥̦̘̘͍̖̟̞̞̲̬̻̟͉͇̠̫̪̺̖̯͔̥̜̝̖͚͔̰̼̙͈̼̘̝̠̤̻͖̹͉̗̱̯̳̼͚̫̗̣̲͚̱̱̜̭͇͉̞̲̳̫̲̖͉̺̻̫͍̟̼̝̺͎̫̟̹͙̥̻̘̯̖͎̥̞̝̩̖̙͚̫̣̬̘̺̯̖̗͙̜̪̜̣̰̥̭͍͎̩̹̙̣͎̟̬̱͙̼͙̲͈̻̹̼͎̘̼̖̏̄̇͌͐͐͋͊̃̐̐̀͗̅͗̾̃̓̈́̆̎̆̽̈́̎̿̏͊̑̆̀̾̈̅̍̔̈́̂͑̂̏̆̂̈̄̌̓̌͌̄̑̀̋̆̓͐͒̐̀̾̆̅̌̂̄̎̉́̾͐̾̐̏̑̀̒͗̆̓̒͊̑̊̾̂͛͌̍͊̔̒̓̒̀̔͌͑̍̌̽̈́̃̾̈́̽́͆͌̅̐̎͑͋̓̽̈́͆͒͆̇̒̍̐̃̎͑̿̎͑͊̑̿̆͐̽͋͐̍̀̿͐̀̀̐̏̒̔̈́̂̔̃̉͐̒̃̓̈́͐͆̅̈́̃̋̒̋̒̔̆̈̌̓̋̓́̈͗̿̆̈́̒͌̄̌̃͛͛͆͂̒̀̒͆̏̑̉͂̽̈́͊͗̌̓͑̇̔̿̽̓̀͐̈̇͆̉̋̾̄͋̓͐̓͂̌̽̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̡̡̡̢̢̨͉̦̝̙̦͍̮̤͔̥̞͕̟̬͔̗̪̭̩̮̜̥̖̰͇͎͚̱̦̻̠̤̬̜̜̰̖̺͕͔̯̙̲̰̱̥̲͍̺̦̩̱͚̳̻̙̤̻͔̮̜̤͈̦͈̝̩̳͉͈̖̣̪͙̝͈̗̻̙͈̞͚̈́͂̊́̉̍̂̍̅̆͛̋̋̑͐̎͒͒̔͒͐̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅ˙̵̨̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̝̖̼̰̭̜̝̟̞̦̟̬̠̣̲͓͎̗̺͔͍͎͚̊͊͑̇̒̈́̅̈́̀̔͒̄͐͗̿͒̍̅͌̐̔̈́̊͂̍̔͂̄̀̄̉̐͌̌͂̓̐̈́͌̐̅͂̒̈́͋̋̃͌̈́̐̓̅̎͌̄̃̅͐̈́̈́̇̌̆̆̈́̌͐̈́̾̐͒͊͒͌̅̂̅̎̇̇̊̏̎͐̐̐͌̄̉̍̏̆͐̓͛͂͒͆̾̊̃̒̾̂̈͗͋͆̔̃̆͗̒̑͒̒͋̄̄̑̋̍́͛̐̓̉̒̐̌̾͆̈̉͋͌̇̈̾̑́̀̏̐͐͛̓͆͑̽͌̐́̑̉͑̀̐̚͘͘͘͘͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅǝ̵̨̧̡̧̡̡̧̧̨̡̨̨̨̨̛̛͕̯̰͇̥̼̹͓͉͇̣̤̹͙͉̰͍̩̱̰̪̭̮̟͇̼͇̪̗̲̫͚̮͖̮͔̳͎̥̹̠̪̲͚̗͈̞̗̦̬̳͙̦̟̤̬̻͍̤̭̳̯̠͔͔͍͍͍̰̙͈͈̤̺̳̲̺̫͚̳̹̘̤̗̩͖̭̜͔̳̫̜̟̠̳̘̣̘͕̠̻̖̦̝̮͚̱̟̟̰͔͕͎̳̜̞͈̩̜̲̞̹͍͇̜̹͇̝̙͇̙͉̖̤̲̼̖͚͕̳̭̳̟̖̪̩̪̟̭̮͙͙̖̱͕͎̜̹̖̘͓̺̻̲̙̮̦̞̹͙̉̋͌̎͂̓͊̂̓̆͌̾̌̐̔͆̃̇̃̄̽͌͋͂̆̉͊͋̎͗̈́̋̓̃̀͆̍̂̍͑͐̐̋̽̓̇͋͊́̽̂̏̎̏͑̈́̊̿̓̂̈́͆̏̅̌̑͑̃̍̑̌̌̔̄̃͒̋̏̄͘͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅʞ̸̨̢̡̢̧̢̡̨̨̨̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̼͓̗̙̙̩͔͎͉͈͙̜̻̜͇̪̱͚̳͎̜͙̪̬̦̣̹̯̞͉̰̘̟̙̘̦̦͉͎̜͚̙̲̙͎̬͖͉͚̝̼͖͓̰̤̼̮̦͎̳̼̦̱͖̞̝͇̮̣̝̳͉̦͉̩̣͕̲̰̻̤̩̟̖͇̬͓̮̻̭̯̱̯̠͙͕͓̭̗̼̖̰̭̰̯̹̹̠̠̹͕̖͍̭̙̙͔͔͇̪̜̺͓̻̹̫͖͕̹͉̻͇͉͔̬̤̲̠̻̣̮̮̪̘̦̭̳̭͕̥͚͉͔̰̲͕̙͚̻͉̻̯̖͚͍͈͔̱̲͓͎̤͙̺͇̗̻̱̖̜̻͚͆̽̂͛͋̈́̎̏͋͑̽̂̎͑̒̇̋̉͐̔̎̉͆̀̍̌̈́̌̔͗͒͛̊̓̓̀̉͒̍̉̔̇͛͗̉̄̂͛̅̾̔͋̆́̑̐̒͑̓̌̑̓͗̆͊̉̃͌̄͒͆̓̈́̔͛̊̿̽͋̃̄̎̀̈́͛́̓̀̑̎̓̑̑̌̑̍̃̋̀̃̈́̔̈́̋̉̓̑͌̑̀̽̾̏̅͋͒͊̊͑̃͂̿̓͊̇̀͒̈͌̉̌̌̐͌̂͗̂͂́̽̃̂͊́͛̀̿̈́͂̔̃̆̌͊̈̎̈́́̊͑̅͋̋̾̔̂̀̈́̇̈̔́͐̈̈̏̒̃̾͊́̅̈́̿̈́͗̍̈̍̈͊̃̑̐̈́͂̑͐̍̂̒̀̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅᴉ̴̨̡̢̡̢̧̡̧̡̧̡̢̧̢̡̧̡̡̛̛̯͔͚̤̻̤̗̺̲̫̳̪̯̼̱̰̪̲̮̲͔̣̹̺̩̖̗͎̺͍̺͔̝̰̲͉͚̞̙̱̦̯̭̙̰̤͓̹̼͉̮̣̻̻̫̯̰̥̦̪̺̼͔̻͔̟̪̦̯̙̝͔͚̞̣̥̯̫̺̥̞̤͕͈̻̻̖̭̺̱͎̬̬̪̬̝̭̹̰̟̻͇̗͖̖̰̺͉̦͓̹̜̟̙͔͙̙͚̖̩̤̞̣̰̬̣̞̺͓̙̳̙̮̣͋͒̏̾̇̔͒̊̽͂̆͌̏̑̑̏͌̎̈́̄̆̎͆́̄͗́̈̈́̄̋̂͂͆̄̑̇̈́̽͊͋͐͌̀͂̑̓̐͒͐̏̃͐̇̍̐̇͑͂̇͑̽̑̎̿̆͐̃͊̓̈́̄̊͐̑̌̓̚͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅɯ̷̡̨̢̡̡̧̧̨̢̨̧̢̧̡̨̨̧̛̰̭͕̱̰̤̝̝̗̯̦̹̮̱̠̰͍̰̣̮̘̩̜̻̘̭̱̯̥̪̟͓̼̫͔͕̪̥͈̯̜͕̜̝̹̣͎̖̣̝̯͓̖͇͖̪͈̹̜̖̬͇͖͖̠̙̳̺͙̟̤̘͈̪̥̱͇̪̪͈̞̟̱̱͇͇̘͇͚̲͖̱͇̩̦̥̭̘̩̦̗̟̻͔͔̮̤̘̤̭̦̪̘͙͔̲̭̣̫̤̰̻̭̱̣̼̘͚͖͉͈͖̩̹̠̭̻͔̼͕̤̹͇̪̣͚̝̮̪̙̺͍͇̺̪͖̘͙͇͕͌̄͗̏̽̀̾̏͌̒͂̇̓́͑̔̈́̃͋̑̇͛̌̎̾͒̍̀̌̃̄̍̿̈́͘̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅᴉ̸̨̡̹̳̬̮͚̺͕͓̪̹͍̝̱͈̯̤͙͍̪̣͎͎̮̩̖̤̣̬̯̠̗͉̱̱͉͚̹̜͓͕̜̗̞̣̣̻̳͙̦͍͓̪̗͍̽̓̈́̏̉̄̾̔̃̑̐͆̓̇͂̿̆̾͌̃͑̓̏́̈́̍͑̿̑̂̈́͘̚͜͝͝q̷̧̢̨̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛͍̼̦͕̥̥̜̼͎̱͔̯͈͍̤͚̭̳̲̠̭̖̝̰̹̗̖̱͕̰̱͎̣͎͉͓̝̗̭̦̥̭̘̗̗͎̥̞̲̦͉̫͓̖̬̲͇͖̱͈̗̫̤̮͍̤͍̱̭̥̭̗̘̖̪̜̬͕̩͎̺͕͈̤̞̘̟̲̬̮̱͙̣̞̻̱͙͕͉̯͈͉͓͇̟̠͔̼̼̹͓͇̘͚̪͉̱̬͓͍̗̞̫̙̪̠͖̝̮̙͙͉̭̮͈̗̝̺͍͚͚̘̖͇͙̬͕̞̞̣̦̲͇̰͈͈̺͚̞̹̦͙̯͙̥̯̌̌̉͐͂̔͋͒̿̔̏͛͂͛̅̀̈́͊̒̀̿̉͗̋̈́̌͒̒͊̈́̍̏́͂̌̂̀̐͌̿̈́͋̌̿̒̆̓͑̆̓͋̒̒̓͂͛̒̓́̽̀̾̾̑̎̍̄̎̏̑̅̊̒͗̋̅́̈́͛̔̈́̓̂̈́̇̌̔͗̈́̏̑̐̉̑̆̽̋̓̍͐̽͐̈̂̒͌̂̍̓̎̎͋̔̒̋͒͐̀̈́̋̿͌̂̾̍͗̂̿̋͂̑̐̏̃̿̈́̓́̍̏͛̈̈́̌̏̿̄͋͌̑̔͊̂̓̌̎̾̉́͐̃̎̿͌̐̉̔̌̈́̿͆̃̅̇̅̉̈̐̎͌̐̎̅̈́͒̿̿̉͂͑̐̈͂͆͊̉̅͆͂̏̈̓̽̎͑̑̔̿̒̈̍̇̓̆̌̈́̑̇̍͌͆̋̑̾̏̚̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕͘̕͘̕̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅ ̴̡̧̢̨̢̧̡̡̧̧̨̨̧̡̢̡̢̧̡̢̛̛̛̛͔͔̞̠͎̲̺͇̼̳̭̠̪͉͙̲̟̩̣͙̱̗̮͇͖͉͉͎̲̙̲̰̦͍͙͍̹̬̭̺̮̺̣̱̞̼̼͚͓̖̝͓̞͍̲͈̳̥̣̟̫̝̼̥̥̳̪͇̻̲̺͎̬̩̼͇̼̞͚̝̙̼̭̲̦̘͙̲̖̹̟̬͓̗̞̝̻̘̜͍̜̳̜̜͎̬̮̲̹͚̹͍̼̲̱̺͎͕͎͖͔̝͕̥͇̬͔͕͕̥̰͇̭̲͓͖̜͓̝̣̫͕̪̯̭̹̝̠̼̻̰̂̍̇̌̾̈́̅̉̓̿̆̿̿̍̌̿̓̄̈́̒̓̃̌͂̀̓̇̆̈́͐̈͂̄̂̃͒̌̏̽̎̍͌͌̔͆͊̉̇̅͒̎̃̉̉̓̉͑͑̂̉̓͑̆͑̏̊͛̍̈́̇̏̈́̓̑̃̒̈́̓̅̋͌͌̆͐͂̆͋̈́̄͂͗̈̈́̉͆̄̎̀͒̆̈́͌̑̽̉̂̈́̄̓̉̈́̃̑͒̈́̋̒̈́̆͊͂̿̔̑̇͐͊͌̍̎̉͌̇͑̏̒̈́͌̆͂̐͗͒̄̂̃͛̂̉͂̀͌͐̿̈́͋̏̾͛̈̈́͆̎̓͒̈́̆͐̓̂̓̈́͌̎̑̑͌̉̈́́̽͗̎̽̂̍̍͂̊̇͛̊̓͒̍̍͂̉̈́͒̍̉͑̃͊̈́͆̉̓̄̽̊̅̔̊̔̒͘͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅʇ̸̡̡̢̢̡̧̨̧̧̢̢̡̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̥̦͈̪̝̗̭̫͓̰̖͔̫͉̝̲̲͔͙̺̜̱̱̜̲̦͚͎̱͔̼̼̞̺̝̟̼͙͖̺̩͉̟̲͓̺̫̘̩͔̘̼̭̜̬̣̮̣̯͔͕̻̗̜̭̞͕̭̙͉͙̙̱̮͕͈̺͎̮̮̜̝͇̜͖̻̩̰͚̜̜̱̯̮̗̤̩͓̣͕̪͇̝̝̩̞̭̥̞̬̝̺̣̟̤͉̮̳̹͕̮͔͈̘̻͉̠̮̖̩̞̟̖̜͍̦͓̘͇̝̤̦̮̰̬̳͖̞̬̹̻̪̻̫̭̰͖̪̹̥͍̻̖̺͔͙͕̥̞̙͍̗̣͍͔̖̰͍̗̰͖͖̇̋͆̽̐̔̾̑̂̐̈́̇͗̍̌̏͌̐̐̆͗̍̍̓̽̐̇́̔͗̑͐̀̈̈͑͊̃͊̽̂͆̿̒͆͊̂͒̍͂̈͑͆͆̃̈́̈́̾͗͊̌̇͑̇̑̓̆͊̎͑̄͆̓͋̑̈́̀͗̄̍͌͛̇̽̃͌̉̉͛̽̈̓̎̓̇͒̒̆̎̉̉̍͒̊̽͐̏̈́̑̈́͑́̏͒̃͌̒̂͛̓̈̐̅̇͋̅̋͑̊̑̐͆̑̌͋͂̑̂̃͋̍̉̍̐͂͆͊̿̀̈́̈̐̾̇̈̓͛̅͌͊̈̌̎͋̂͌̾͒̾̊̓͑̈́̑̈́̾̊͑̓̃̒͑̾̚̚͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̡̨̡̨̡̨̧̢̨̡̡̢̢̧̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̯̟͕̮̩̞̻̘͖̹͓̼̻̦͔̟͖̦̣̰̖̼͚͉͖̘͈̗̻͈̘͚̼̼̗͙̺͙̜͍͖̼̰͇̪̘͍͎̪͚̟̳͕̮͍̦̙̩̯̝̝̖̖̮̱͔͚͖͓͕͖̫̪̫̰̮̯̹͎͚͎͉̬͉͔̪̻̥̬͙̦̘̭̱̩̘͇̘̳̲̳̤̗͉͔̬̜̺̦̟͕̱̜͕̬̹̰̹̼̱̦̻͈͔̲̮͇͔̪͔͓̼̪̜̩̺̦͙̩̳̩͕̘̲̤̖̫͍̭̮̲̫̟̤̭̫̻̘̮̲̝̙̺̤̞̞̜̫͚̩̗̦͎̼̱̪̞̭̳͎͕̹͔͔̦̬̯̥͈̪̝̭͚͇͇̝̼̗̥̝͌͊̽̂̃̏̈̀̈̈̋̓̌̋͋̒̀͋̈́͒̎͊̐̂̀̉͂́̀͊͐͗͒͋̿̌͗̏͐̔̈̇̃̎̔͐̔́͌̊̂̈̊̀̓̏̓̑͌̒̑̎̽̀̌͑̃̐̔̿̇̆͊̇̾͛̑͑̐̀̅̈́̆͒̽͊̒̄̀̅̋̉̈͗͛̑͑̀̎͑͊̇̑̇̋̽̌̃͆̇̎̿̈́̈́͑̓̑̊͌̋̌̈́̑̈̊́̉̇̆̌́́̊̓̐̊͂͋̾̄̅͑́̃̈́̆͌͋̑̓̏̑̓̊̓͐̒̉̊̈́͆̓͑̊̾͛̆͋̀̌́̌͐̍̄͌̀̃͂̈́̈͒͋̾̋̓̎̃̉͛̎̈̓̇͒̈̈́̈́̏̈́̈́̓̂́̀̔̅̄̽̒͊͑̒͊̈́͛̀͊̌͒̌̿̎̿̐͛̿̑͒͒̌̍͌̂̿̀̓́̚̕̕̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̛͓̪̣̟͓̙̙̙̲̥͔̞̗͎̫͚̤̞̫̺͉͔̯̟̦̤͖̙̻̝̟̫̟̇̈́̇̏̽̈́̿̊̇̀̓͆̌̀̓̓̃̅̊̔̾͌̃̏̐̔͌̔̇̌̎́̈́͗̊̑̾̽͂̾͆̌̃͛̉͑̽̾̏̀̾̊͋̎͊͐̿͋̿̀̒̾͑̾̑̾̑̇͋͑͆̉̕̚͘̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅʇ̴̧̡̨̡̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̱̦̥͔̣̠̙̩̲̙̖̬͖̪̱̣͖̳͉̲̮̜̗̲͇̺̹͓͔̮̮̯͚̦̯̮̜̬̦̘͉̝̻̙͓̭͈͇͎̘̩̲̝͇̜͉̼̜̭̣̠̪̺̪̗̖̥̘̺̟͕̹̖̟̭̙̲͌̒̀̀͐̇͆̆̓̈́͊̊͛͆̊̾̾̓̊̄͌͒͑̂͂͋͂͛̆̏͑͒̓̓̈́͑̑̉̀̈́͌͊̏̅̌̈̉̇̉̿̄̑͊̂͛̏̆̎̂͛͌̿͑̈́͐̉͊͗͂̌̍̓͗̓̔͋͒̆͊̊̽́̈̌͑͂̅̐͂́͛͛̽̄̋̃̑̓͋̇̒̋̃́̎͛͐̓̍̌̒͛̇̐̄̈́́͆̋̃̂͗̌͌̏̓̿̓͛̄͌̿̂͊̿̉͗̇̅͛̃̒͛̽̏̆͒́̓͛̏̒͂̈̑̓͑̌͂̋̎̆̅̊̔̈̓̊̊̈́͊͊͑͗̓̓̈͗͋̆͊̈́̅̊̓͌̓̎̓̽͐́͗͆̆̈̽̉͆̊̎͒̉̐̀̐̎͋̈̅͂͋̕̕͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̚͘̚͘͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ’̴̢̨̧̡̡̧̛̛̠̤̪̜̯͉̝̙̱̺̝͕͖͚̭̖͖͎͇̘̳͓͓͇̼͖̜̮̙̼̫͕̦͚̲̣̜͉̙̪͍͇̳͉͎̭̞̪̻̎̇͛͐̏͗̈͊̑̿̈́͂̓̌̌͋͌̑͑̋̄̽̓̏͌̃͒̈́̑́͐̉̆̓͋̔͂̈́̍̎͂͌̓͛͑͂̍̉͂̓̂̈́̃̎̈́̑͆̉̐́̐̆̾̓̔̆͂̂̀͆͆͋͗̀̉̒̒̐̃̐͌̂̽́̋̐̅͊̈͌̔͑͌͗̇̏̂̈́̍̌͒̈̈́̐̇͛̆̅͋̾̑̽̌̇̅̑̋̐̋͐͌̐̾͒̈́̈́̈́̓̿̈́̋͐̌͑̈́̂̐͊͂͒̾͐̑̎̈́̈͐́̈͋̾̉̊͐̃́͊͗̔̈̚͘̚̕̕̕̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅɥ̵̨̨̢̡̢̠͈̼̙̱̻̦̬̫̩͎̗̤̫̠̪̩̯̼̻̥̪͕̮̥͍̄̌̆̐̓͜͜͝ͅ ̵̢̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̢̧̡̢̧̨̢̧̧̢̧̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̺̫̬͍̻͕̻̭̰̰̲̹̞̼̟͈̤̬̙̖̭̝̪̠̻̣̗̱͇͈̹̙͖̪̗̬͓̘͓̘̘͕̥̖̣̜̩͈̩̞̫͍̞̳̮̪̰͚̯͉͍̹̯̣͇̬̮̼̹̮̖̦̝̙̫͙͍͕͎̰̣͖͍̠̮̝͓̹͍̱̗̠̗̞̖̹͎̙̮͙̮͎̗͍͔̺͕̣̦̭͙̟͔̦̙̖̞̲̬̯̻̗̤̬͕͍͕͓̲͚͔͎̘̟͎̬̘̟̗̼̫̼̞̠͍̲̲͇̱͖̤͇͚͉̹̹̱̝̲̼̜̳̤̭͓̠̤̰̮͙̼̰̼̫̙̤̹̞̰̠͇̖͓̮̙̠͔̼̥̠͖̠͉̱͎͓̲̮̲͚̼͕̹̼̳̹̦̪͇̪̗̳̮̦͖̼̯̮̺̰̯̬̠̖̯̭̘̯̲̊́̾̎̌̈́̍̊͒̊̐̒̑̽̓̈̃̏̾̂̋͒͂͐͛͑̍͆̏̆̅̊̍̇͋̐́͗̃̄͊̔̈́̽̏̂̌͋̑́̈́̋̀̈́͒́͑́̌̇̃̅̃̋͊̎̓̈́̏̅̒̒̽̆̿͗̉̐͐͑̔̀͗̃̽̆̅̿͌̿̌̿̀̀͌̎͂̓͑̈́̄̿͋̔͆͂̈́̽͋̒̍̎͂̂̏̇̓͗̆͒̏͂̊̾̓͂̊̀̓̈̔̊͂̓͋̉̃̂̑̽͒̌͂̓͊̉͛́̿͐̒͐͑̉̔̏̓̊̐̋̓̓͛̇̀̈̊̊̈̓̏̈́̌͗̋́̑͊͆͂͋̆͛͂̇̒̔͛͐̉̊̾͐͗̄́̏̄͌̌̄̂̉̊̑̅͛̓͆̽̄̀͂͋̃̊͒͐̑͆̈́͒͗͐̊̈́̊̾̈̈̆̏̂̌͑̈́̇̿͛̽͑͊̓̓̎̑̀̔̽̉̃̾̋͒̽̚͘̚̚͘̚̚̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅu̵̹̜̟̜͖̣͔̺͍͑̊̅̈́̈́͛͆̌̔͆̽̿̍̌̄̿̄̈͋͒̒̆̾͋̉͐̑̊̆̔̍̀͂̐̇͗̌͋̊̔͌͆̃̌̋͆͐̔̾̓͊̂̈́̃͌̕̚͘̕̕̚̕̚̚͘̚͘͠͝͝͠’̸̧̧̧̨̢̢̢̢̧̧̢̨̢̧̡̬̰̞̜͙̟̘͕̣̩͓͚̗̹̞̥̹͉͕͚͚͙̟̖͉̘͚̬̺̹̦̺̯̞͕̮͕͉̣̪̭͇̺̪̤̖̱͔̝̹̰͍̫̝̞͖̰̟̖͚̬͕͉͔̖̝̦͈͙̠̱͕̼͙͎̜͇̭̠̯͈̼̪̰̙̯͖̳̣̻̟̬̤̞̬̣͔̠̪̺̮̙̥̩͚̥̘̣̭̙͇̻̖̙͈̪͎͎̤̳͓̥̫̯̰̟̻̲̱͖͙̤̖̦͕̳̙̳̱̯̗̤̦̗̟̖̅̇̇̓̑̈͆͑̒̊̄̄̑̑̎̍̀̍̽̽͂̆̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅɥ̷̨̡̧̢̨̨̡̛̰̹͉̭̘͚̮̱̗͉̱̬̦̩̝̗̰̻̫̝͍̦̥̜̯̘̱̻̞̼̘̳̫̥̟̝̹̩͇̪̰̠̪͉̗͔͍̩̮̣̻̞̥͎̤̖͓̙̳̱̳̥̘͚̲͓͕̝̜͖̜̳͔̩͍̲̤̔͐̄̂̓̌͋̈́̎̓͌̓̉̄͋̓̅͒̑͒̚̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅɐ̶̨̢̢̡̡̧̡̧̡̲̫̖̳͕̦̘̻̯̦̗̘͎͎͍̮͔͓̪̬̥͇͎̹̙̼̤̮̘̬̱̭̩̬̣̞͍̗̘͎͚̼̯̱͉̣͎̰̙͍̜̣͓̘̦̹̻̜̻͓̭̹̗̘̜̬͖̌͛̍͊̈̒̈́̿̂͂̑̈͋̌̚͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅɹ̶̡̡̢̛̛̠͚̤̺̺͕̮͓͔͔͕̻̥̫̳̠̼̝̲͖̫̲͓̹͚͓̥͕̱̍̃̍͊͒̉̎̋̽̂͛̄̎̓͆̂͌̓̐̓̃̑͗͂̋̎̽̓͆̾͗̌̿͂̈́̈́́̈́̋̿͒̒͋̃͐͊̈́̀̐̊̀̈́̇̂̆͐͗̎̎͗̎̐̂̽̓̄̏̍̏̎̎̂̈́͐̐̅͗͌̐̀̊̐̈́͊͐̏̓̐́͋̎̌͒̅̅̓͊͂̒̿̎̅̏̒̒̆̃͆̐̐͒̌̈́̃͊̈́̓͋̿̎̀̇̋́̒̽͂̅̒́͗͊͂͛̾̊̆͐̑̐͐̈́͋͒̉̑̃̂̋̆̈́͊͊͋͊̀͋̔́̔̽̾̓̔̒͗̈͐̕͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ƃ̸̧̨̡̢̨̨̨̧̡̡̢̢̢̡̨̨̡̨̡̧̢̨̢̨̧̧̡̧̛̛̘͈͍̻̦̬͕̳̦̘̦̞̮̪̖̫̺͍̗͓̹͓̻̱̝̙̰̺̖̜̞̫̘̜̘̥̼̗̺̗̙̘̰̩͉͈̯͙̘̩̝̗̹͙̦͍̖̱̭̘̳̦̞̰̝̣̱̜͈͇͖͇͎̯̮͕̫̬̖̮͔̝͉̲̬̙̮̖̝̣̙̳̟͉̱̝̙͖̪͚͖̘̫̖͖͓̻̙̤̣͕͉̟̻̫̻̱̮̙͓̻̮̻̘͓̤̜̠͎̭̤͎̫̻̩͙͕͎̻̼̬͕͖̹̩̹͖̙̻̱͚͉͈̜͇͖͉̜̮͍̣͖͖̝̫̲̟̪͍̮̪̻̙͚̦̤̺̗̘̘̙̖̲͎̹̥̹̯̤̟̟̤̳͉̱̫͕̥̼̻̖͕̰͔̠͚̖͎̥̹̤̱̳̟̼͚̙͙͖̳̺̦͉̻͙̳͈̺̟̻͈̻̮͖̥̹͈̪̰̭̥̜͓̺̠̜̖̲̞̯̃̽̈́̓͑͗̓͗̈́͐̐̊͒̅͆̈́͑̉̔̎̈́̓̈́̇̈́̒̉͂̆̑̋̄̑͐̿̈̽̓̎̔̈̈͑̒̿̊̋̓̌͆̆̅̒̏͆̀̈́̏̉͆̑͂́̔͊̆̒͗͊̉̾̎̏͆̇̌͋͋͒̀̇͘̚̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̡̧̡̡̡̡̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̲̜͙̬̤̤̼͈̙͖̰͔̩͙̪̤̝̼̥̭͇̜̥̣̭̪͈̮̻̘͔̙͎̖̖͔͚͓̦̮͉̲̦̹̹̮̯̗̝͓̗͕͙̮̼̩̰̦͚̙̻̼̺̗͈͍̮͔͕͓̤̫͎̫̟̯̮̓͂͑͊͒̌̄͆͛̈̿̓̅̈́̉̈́͌͋͆̒̔̍̎̋̓̊̈̈̏̒̽̉͋̑̊͆̄̉̆̑͗̈́̔̽͂̆͗͐̔̓̀̄̑̽̏̓̇̃̂̚͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅʇ̸̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟̻̹̞̦͍̦͇̼͈͈̮͚̘͙̠̞̮͖̰̟̼̬̗̗̼̬̖̬̦̯̳̮̼̱͎̗̪̠̘͎̺͇̤̍̓͌̓̏̎̾̄͂͊́͐̈́̋̈̏̿͗̒̈́̅̓̆̊͛͒̽͛͗̅̐͗͆͊̈́̍̆̓̈́͆̅̏́̿͌̍̊̌̌͒̋͑̓͗̎̄̾̈̈́͋͂͌͌̌͐͂̎̽͛̀̈́͒̓̔͒͊̔͌̈́̽͆̎̓̂̃̈́̾͌̈́̉̿̆̑́̒̓̆̽̒͋͆̃̈́͒̎̌̐̇́̈͐͛̋̅̽͛̊̈́͆̉̌͛̀̈́͌̓̔̃̿̉̆̿̈͊̈̓̉̎̄̌̋͐̈̇̈́̏͌̐̃̋̆̓̒̃͆̆̀͑͌͌̽͌͊̊̀̒̓̄̽̈́̓̔̈́̍̈́́̓́͆̐̈́̓͒̓̏͊́͆̇͐̅͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝,̴̨̨̡̧̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̡̧̢̨̧̛̛̛̪͔͈̗͉̯̩̝̹̭̠̖͚̟̹̜̟̤͇̙̠͚̞͔͈̮̦̖̬̞̦̲̮͈̘͈̠̹͎͉̜̗̫̻̰͍͍̱̬̼͓̹̠̰͉̟̩̮̯̩̭̰͍̥͎͉̙̰͎͕͎̺͖̟̱̺̹̥͈̗̭͎̟̰͈̥̺̬̳̟̪͎͖̤̤̻̙̳̖̮̬̜͉͓̪͓̗̗̦͚̠̞̰̮̟͚̥͈̳̺̲̯͍̗̟̾̾̈́̆̍͛̇̒͛̄͗͂͑̐͊̊̍͂̿̋̓̀̄̄͋̃̆͋͂̑̆̊̎̍͗̈́͗̃̋̄̓̈́̔̐̒̓̑̚̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅɐ̷̢̡̡̧̢̢̢̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̧̡̢̢̡̨̡̛̛̹̺̙̤͓̠͔̗̯̜̣͓͖̬͕͇̠̪̠̣̭͉͕̥͈͎̳̮̦̰̝̗͚̭̦̜̝͓͇͙̻̦̞͇̼̱͙͙͍̖͖̙̙͖̮̞͚͇̞̥̦̘̬̟̗̤̞̤̳̬̜͍̮͚͚̪̗̟͈̠̱̘̣̝̙̤̮͍͙͈̰͕͚͕͔̮̞͉̣̫̬̣̖̥̥̭͓̩̻͓̳̞͈̺̜̩͚̰̪̪̥͔̳̤͍̰̻̝̻͎̣̰͍̞̠̟̠̺̤͖̪̺̠̭̗͖̟̤͍͍̮͎̭̻͚̖̹̳̩̩̩̳͍̣̮̞̖͚̯̞̹͎̻͈̲͔̘̟͈̪̠͉̮̻͙͙͎̮͙̼̠̩̼̻͎͈̗͚̲̗̙͖͈͑̂̓͑̓̽͑̋̃̐͒̓̓̉̅̒̽̀͌̔̿̾̈́̃̽͊̃͑̍̂́̈́̎̊͌̄̾̇͌̔͑͐̂̌̂͛͐̽̓̾̋̽̐̎͋̂̒̏̕͘͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅɥ̸̢̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̢̡̨̧̧̨̧̡̧̛̛̛͕̱͚͙̞̺͔̜̹͓̬͈̬̪̱̗̗̯͎̯̩͓͖̭̜̳͖̰͔̟͓̺̙̙̙̫̲̤̖̘͈̰̝̲̰̜̝̯͈̝̻̞͉̝͍͎̜̳̰̟̬͖̘̥͖̣͖͖͕̞̹̖͍̘̠̬̺͖͔̯̩̼̳̗̣̫͖͍̮̘̩͚͙͓͇͎̩͔͚̪̮̬̮͔͚͇̬͉̭̞̦̼̬̼̳̥̙̞̣̝̫̣̪͓̥͍͍͓̜̘̲̖͓̦̲̙̞̣̻͚͙̺̺̮͓̝̝̠̣̗͈͓͙̩͍͎̜̹̻̜̺͙͖͇͉̠̖̣̩͍̟͇̳̼̬̼͉̥̜̘̺̪̱͓̥̮̖̪̜̩̝̯̩̜̠͔̗̟͈͚̥̮̹̼͇̘̠̪̲̲̱̦̌̓̍̈́̍̑̂̔̈́͊͋̒̿̏̌̾̔͑̆̆̓̄̎̐͑̐̈́͑͗̏̌̐̇̿́͋̿̈̈́͊͌̍̃̎̎̓̎̈́͆̇̓͑̑̀̇͂͛͂͋͂̈́͛͗̎̊͌̓̊͑̇̍̃̑͒̇̏̌̽̅̍͆͑̏̽̆̉̇̾̆͌̿̅͊̋̓̓͐̌͗͒́̃̔̑̒̈͑̊̋̾̓̂̋͆̊̔͊̔̈́͌̂͐͂̑̔͛̂̍̽̾̀̈͋̃̔̽̈́͂̏̏̓̋͑̈́̿̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅ ̶̧̡̨̧̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̨̢̧̨̨̨̨̡͔͇͎̳̳̦͓̞̺̼͓̣̼̯̦̖̥̳̠̙̞̥̖̲̪̼͔̟̣͙̠̪̦̦̯̬͖͇̳̩̪͔͎͓͉͚̥̖̞̪̬̘͖̬͉̬̻̭͖̤̗̮̗͙̳̹̪̹̫̬̺̲̩̜̙͕̤̠͇̝͔̖̖̤͙͔̣̙͙̣̪͕̠̙̜̟̬̠̘̲̹̠͖̹̪̰̬̩͍̦̦͈̙͇̭̝̬̟̪̲͖̲̰̰̫̤͖͉̺̖̜̬͎̼̮̻͎̙͇̦̰̩͖̠̘̤̗̖̞͉͎̰̠͎̖͉͎͓̠̻͈̖͓̗̦̠̥̫̤̲̣̞̻̟͔̣̖̠͓̤̲̖̯̰͍̳̻̖̖͉̺̹̫̯͍̝̲͔̞̗͉̤͚̗̤̪̩̹͎̣̪͈̲̝̭̻̻͚̘͚̞̲͛̏͑͒͑͒͊̎͊̾̃̈́̔̊̊̌̂̄̇̉̃̊͐̍̀̎̋̈̃̾͒̔͆͛̍̅̅͋̆͛͋̓͋̓̄̃͆͗͋̊͆̆̆̓̆̂̿̅̂͑͊̋͆̊͊̌͗͛̊̆͂̌̓͗͆̃̾̄̀̾̌̿̔̄̓̓͋͊͗̔̔̈́̿̅͂͑̄̎͐̂͊̌͐̈͛̌̔̋̔̃̆̍̀͒̌̍̌͒̓̈̀͋̑̿͊̅̊̍̌͂̽̈̀̌̄͋̇̽̓͂̑̇̋̏̎̎́̍̈́́͋̃͗̑̔͌̒̒̉̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅʇ̶̨̢̢̧̧̨̨̢̧̢̨̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̛̛͉̙͉͈̦̱̟̟̭̭͙̯͓̖̰̣̯͚͚͓̝̙̹̬̞̝̣̼̣̗͇͉̤̪̖͓̫̻͙̖̰̤̞͓̤̱͍̲̝̲͙̞̞͍̣͍̲̳͈̘̣͙̤͖̜̠̲̝̰͖͇̖͕̩̬͎͈͈̣̥̥͚͎͈̠͔͕̗̠̜̻͖̫̭̻̦̭͔̗͓̺̬͍̭̦͖͈̯͍͙̩̩̠̦̥̦͚̳̺̣͔̊̂͌̇̐̐̆̈̔̒̃̓̇̎̆͗̐̃̾͊̈́̄̋͋̎̿̈́̾͂̒̒̿̾̈́͂̓̄̽̌͐̄̐͊̽͒͛̓̂̈̈́̈̈́͛̑̾̈͐̇̓͗͂̂͛͊͒̒̒̐̏̎͑͌̆͑̀̔̒̾̈́͊͌͆̌͌̂́͗̆̿̏͂͌̄̓͂̋̍͛̈́̐̎̉̅́̊̔́̔̏̓̑̿̀́́̽̈̊͋͒͋͒̓͌͗̿̒̆̉͋̀̽͐̀͊͆͒͒̇͋̈́̓̍̊̂̂͗̋͋́̏͊̈́̾̈́̈̀̒̾̅͋̉̔̑̏͂̊̔̒̉̎̈́̀̔̉̂̑̐̽̎̽́̈́̀̽̔͊̎̒̄͐͗͊̐̐̈͒̌̍̐́̎̃̽͛̀̀̏̀̈͘̕͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅɹ̶̨̨̧̧̡̛̙͕̼͕̗̙͕̣̦̖̠̥̦̭͚̹̪̭͓̺̱͕̙̪̻͙̲̥͖͇͓̜̣̞͎̭̳͕̼̞̖͍̺̞̱̘̮͖̭̖̱̻̟͕̯̲͙̞̟̬͖̣̞̣̘̥̙̗̹̾͋̆̊̿̊̍̎̽̃̏̇̈̎̽̒̐͆͋͗̈́̇̃̐̀̆̊̈̀͌̎͂̍͐̉̽̋̉̈́͒̉̑̌̉̿̑̅̂̓̓͂̔̏̇́̈́͌̍͛̎̈́̅̾̈̿͐̓͒̊̌̉͋̎̾̈́̔̈̑͒̃̌̒̍̊̽̈́̓͋̍̊̅͒̏͐̿̅̾̾͋̈̃̓͗͋̄̿̉̿̂͑͐̓̈́̑͌̅̃͂͆̇̉̽̾͋̅̐̀̇̈̿̓̍̽̏͌̉̂͊̐͗͊̅͊̔̊̇͌̿̈́̍͑̎̍̄͑̐̉̇̔̍̊͆̇͆̐̐͗͂̃̏̐̇̍̔̈͂̉̏͛̃̚̕̚̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅɐ̸̡̨̧̧̢̡̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̥͇̖̦͉̘̲̲̣̙̬̻̝̜̬͍͈̩̙̬̪͎͈̭̞̥͚̹̼̰̤̳̹͖̗̖̩̭̼͚̝̞̞̪̦̙̘̟̼̼̜̟̯͉͈̤̲͙̱͇̟̱̭̜̲̗̯͔̮̪̱̫͚̭̞̖̻̤̟̦̖̩͎̞̟̪͎͖̲̭̹͍͕̺͔͈̬̥͎̖̯̱̖͉̩͓͍̱̟͚̜̜͙̥͔̻̱͎̖͚̼̮̻̱͔̞͓̹̺͈̪̙͎̺͎͔͕̲̥͕̣̺̪̼̠͓̬̞͙̫̻̫̫̗̙̟̘͍͙̦̫͙̼̹̻͔̬͕̹̘̠̭̤̟̘̺̹̪͑̽̐̿̅́̐̈́͋̐̃̾̂̉͌̊̊̍̃̉̄͒̊̽͐͌̓̑̐̊̿̓̃͂̾̏͂̏̋̎̒̓͂̿͌͑̚̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅǝ̵̢̧̢̧̢̧̨̛̦͙̫͙̼̖̥͓̹̪͍̮̟̭̭̦͔̹̙̣̫̯̠̖̣̼̦̪͔̭̪̹̩͎̣͈̤̼̻̳̬͕̘̝͎͖̝̗͍͇̠̙̦̺̱̤̝̦̠͇̣̰̺̟̺̘̝̯̯͕̙͓̳͈̣̝̠̝͔̩̺̪͈̭̗̙͇͈̟̥̤̟͓̬̯͙̯͍̂̒̒̂̍̌̽̃̅̏̊̑̋͐̉̈́̐̊̃͋́͆̎̾̂͊̃̍̑͗͛̅̔͒̒̑͂̽̃̅̉͋̓̆̄̈́̒̄̊̓̉̈́͛̽͌̃͗̔̎̐̂̅̂̔̆̈̔̔̔͋͛̈́̐̽̔͐̄̈́̐͑̇̔̚̕̕͠ͅͅͅɥ̴̨̧̨̧̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̡̡̧̨̨̧̧̨̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̝̮̩̗̤͇̫̳͚̣̘̬̟͈͇̟̮̥͈͓̜̖͔̠̦̪̬̳͚͔͈̣̜̱̼̭̮͍̲̘͕̟͇͓̤̫͖̠̩̬͓͙̼̲̗̖̮͇̮̻̬͉̖͕̥̺͙͇͓̺͈͖̭̮̥̳͚͉̣͚͕͎͎̱̠̙̤̣̮͙̤͈̫̞͚̫̜̻͓̘̖̥̻͉͚̠̯͚̱̞͉̫̳̮̳̯̻̗͓̞̥̟̬̠͈̫̦̼̠̺̫̰͇̼͇̙͔̲̝̞͉̝͓̯̺̩̘͕̦̤͖̺̘̮̘̗̪̝͙̥̦͚̤͙̘̳̲͍̞̩̫͓͔̲͙͕̲̙͔̺͈̤̠͖̝̣͓̻̮̱͍̜̻̱̲̜̥̟͙̼͕͕̥̗̞͈͖̬̻̖̱̪͔̙̲̖̟̭͕̣͚̼͕̝̪̟̬͙̗̗̆̂͒̂̅͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̨̧̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̜̪̭̞̦͔̥̬̝͈͔͙͔̬̺͕̹̺̬͍̘̥͈̠̱̙̜̖̳̬̙̖̜̩͚͓̻̮̱̜͉͔̜̜̠̫̗̮̰͈̭̞̤̤̺̼̙͔̰͔̹̠͔̙̺̰̝̘̼͕͕̗̗̮͕͇̩̣̺͉̹̯̺̟̻̰̥̯͖̘̥͍͈̪̮̩̲̖̞̤̠̯̮̱͍̟̺̝̤͉̭̟̯̺͖̺̫̪̙͛̍̀̉͌̈́̾͗̂̍̇̀̀͗̔͌̌̐̂͑͋͌͌̉͗͆͒͑́̊̋͗̄́̾̄͌̿̒̂͛̀̇̋̋̑̑͐͌̔̓̋͗̌͂̋͂̔̇͆̍̉́̄́̐̋̓̋̑̍͒͗͂̈́̏̉̑͊̈́̎̀̈́͋̋̌̋̑̒̅̃̍̅̆̄͂́̉͑̆̓̋̋̒̇̈́̒̾̉̉͗͌̅̽́̒̀͂͛͑̓͆͐̾͑̂̎͑̓͌̊̈́̓̈̌́̋̒͛̈́̇̍̎̽̽̏̈̐͂̈́̈́̎̆̔͒͑͋͗͆̊̿͌͑̇͋͑͌̽́͋̅̍̓̿̎͋͑́̅͗̃̀̐̈́̊͋̊̾̊̅̇̽̋́̀̂͗̄͌̎̄̈́̀̏̊͒̏͐̔̀̒͒̈́̂͒̓̽̑̈̾̿͋̌̇̓̐̅̇̈́̈́͂̃͛̇͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅʇ̵̢̢̧̢̡̧̛̮̙̱̥͔̰̼͉̦̠̬̮̗̗̯͎̹̻̱͈͈̼̩͖͈͓͓̦͇̙͈̤̩͖̞͎͎̙̦̲̦̤͎̲̺͚̹̙͙̲̰̖͎̳̝̱̮̯͉̩̩͕͖͈̪̭͖͓̯͖̯͔̟̥̭̻̫̘̠̘͙͕̭͇̱̜̩̠̙̱̬͚̈́̒͒̋̇͛̒͐̈́̔͌̇̈́͐͛͋̎̒̃͆͋̂̓̽̃̏͊̌̔̋͌̈̏͛͛͆̿̈́̋̅̑̔̽͐̾̊͛̒͂̅͘̕̕̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅ,̸̢̧̨̨̢̨̢̨̢̨̨̨̢̨̢̫̻̰̹̹̫̤̮̳̱͚̤̰̗̟̗̭͎̘̮͙̼̳̖͔͙̻͕͉̹̤̮̗̱̩̮̗̠̼̗̦̗͉̹̣̹̙̥͔͚͉̟͓̱̭̦̭̖̦̘͎̼̹̲͚̙͉̹̠̙͈̦̯̖̝̪͈͔͔̯͔̤̹̮̻̞͔̖̟̹͙̙̞̦̹̳͚̣͓̮̠͇̩̱̪̻̬̱͎̗͇̼̗̪̰̯̟̬̣̳͙̗̮̹̖̤̤͖̱̬̜̜̰̘̻̟̘͕̜̣̱̼̖̹̫̼̟̮̭̘̹̜͚̟͖͇̝̤͉͙̼̻̞̞̫̩̬̱̗̼͇̲͖̗̘̙̞̠̜͕̼̲̠͕̣̰͖̫̹̬͖̭̭̹͚͚͔̪̗̗̼̼̙̺̝͈̟̖̬̰̻̳̦͉͎̹̣͕̪̘̮̤̳̝͇̳̘͎̠̖͉̤̜̱͚̻͕̳̦̩͍̼͔̦̹͔̪̤̬͍̺̞͕͉̘̣̪̺͍̘̺̻̪͐̈͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅʇ̷̢̢̢̡̧̢̡̨̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̻͚̥̝̝̬̼̼̻̩͓͍̰̮̙̮͇͓̣͉̠̱̫͚͈̺̹̜͖̳̬̩̪̠̳͔̣͕̙̻̜̟̭̱̝̪̮̰̯̭̹̮̤̮̲̲̮̜̭̠͉̼̰̬̙̠͉͈̬̗̟̱͍͈̹̮̰͈̳̰̫̳̳͖̯̪̳̱͓͖̖̠͈̬̬̜̪͓̞̠̳͕̫͇̟͙̞͔̫̳̞̦͕̤͓̭̠͉̩͙͈̗̼͓̙͇͍̳͎͈̪̱̺̙̻̬̩͖̬͖̺͔̼̤̱̟͕̻̯̳̈́͌͑̈͊͊͊͂̓͐̾̍̓̓͆̍̿̈́͒̋͊͒̋͋̑̂̎̊̆̈́͂̊̔̄̋̍̅̅̐͊̈͋̎̃̀͊̐̌͊̐̾̋̄̽͛̿̒̑̎͆̈́͋̽͒̋͋̎́͊͛͆̿͗̈͂͆͊͒͒̈̎̉͛̅̓̏̈́̎͛̓͑̈́̊͆̋̽̋̈́̔̇̃̊͂̄̋͌̽̿͂̊̽̊̃̉̅̈́̅̿́͊͛͂̐̽̉̌̃̏̿̐̒̄̿̔̏̅̈́̑̅͆͊̓͋̃͊̐͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̨̡̢̢̧̧̡̡̢̢̧̨̧̢̧̢̧̧̢̡̨̨̛̗̫̠͇̗̞͎̩͚͍̩̭̱͍̯̜͈̝̲̟̼͔͔̠͔̖͕̤͖͖̫̪̹̩̺͇̞̩̺͕͎̩̣͚̤͓͎̖͈̹̲͇̜̣̥̪̼̗͈̺̮̙͉̰̮̹̼̝̹̳͚̟̭̳̙̳̝̜̖̭̜̝͎̱̘̪̺͕̞̞̥͇̘̜̰̱̤͈͔̮̼̻̹̩̞̣̤̞̠̼͙̼͈̹̦̟͙̩̖͖̩̰̙̭̩͈̘̳͕̞͇͓͓̜̘͙̩̯͍͇̣̟͉̪̺̭͓̪̻̞̤͎̲̤͖͙̜̻̪̟̩̼͙͕͈̳͍̜̝̜͙͍͙̤̰̤̎̒͒̂̈́̾̇͗̒͆̇̉̑̋̔̏̐̒̍̅͑́̉̈́̉͗͗̆̈́̍͆͆͑̊͛͒͗̀͊͒͋̈́̌̃͐̌̐̈̇͗̾̽̾͒̽͒̍̾̎̉̌͑̎́͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǝ̶̨̢̢̡̡̨̢̢̢̡̧̧̡̢̨̨̡̹̭̮͙̲͎̙̺̰̣̱̠͔̼̥͓̬̳̹̜͇͔̣̼͖̝͇͈͇̬̜̠͖͕͕̤͈̘̭̦̲̻̻͙̲͎̦͔̙͎̖̗̣͇͖̭̰̳̦̮͖̯̙̠̖̳̠̞̭̹̜̬̩͚͓̻͕̫̪̝̟̫̥͇̬̗͎͖͔̤͇͕̪̖̪̝̘̲͔͍̥͇̖̘̻̮͇̫̟̱͇̳͙̤̝͇͕͍̖͓̯͇̦̹͍̖̬̲̰͇̦̬͖͎̟͉̫̳̰̠̠͈̟̩̪͕̙̜̬̔̊́̆͌̈́̐̽͆͌̇̏̏̍͌̅͑͋̀̅̍̾̊̐͗͌͊̓͛̓̂͛̅͌̉̂̊̌̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ƃ̶̡̡̢̢̡̢̢̧̧̡̨̡̧̨̡̨̨̡̨̨̢̧̢̛̛͎̦̗̥͇͖̞͙͖̤̲͍͍͖̩͇̗͍͚̲̘͎̩̜̻̻͈̜͉̯̝̫͇̗͍̙̩̜͚̥͉͍̰̣̦̰̻̠̗̯̭͉̯̞̖̯͕̟͎̖̤͓̯̤̤͓̳̪̝̤̖̭̬͎̙̗͍̟̮̖͎̹̻̘̯͉̩̟̤͇̳̤̪̖͎͖̲̼̺̗͈͚̩̜̠̬͕͓̹̜̦̤͓̙̠͍̬͈̯̲̬͎̱̞̦̗͍̣̭̞͎͎͙͕̰͉̫̣̻̻̤͈͎̥̳̻̬̲͇͓͈̭͖̣̳̺̻̜̬̠͚̻̺̙̭͈̼̦̟̞̦̮̭̜̞̻̝̤̖͙͕̝͖̣̖̭͔̰͉̯͖̼̩̼̥̥̘̻̞̩͎̦̣̬̼̱̙̰̗̠̞͚̹̺̌̇̊̈̑̔͌̐̉̈̆͒̉̏̄̒͆̉̈̿̌̃͗͛̅̃̄̓͆̐̇̍̀̎̅̇̋̓͐̉̿͋̀̒̊͐̐̔̍̈́̃̉̽̍̄̋́͋̎͋̎̌͂͌̃̿͑͗̃̇͆̽̓͐̌͆̎̐͆̾̄̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅų̶̢̨̧̨̧̧̡̧̡̧̡̧̨̧̨̨̧̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̛̦͎̬̰̫̦̳̰̠̯̰͕̗̘̝͇̘̦̹̝͉͙̱͇̥̪̣̪̺͈̗̱̣̞̠̥͚̜̤̝̳͙̯̰̼̱̝̰͖̺͕͉̘̱̻̘̣͔̫̟̺̟̳̙͍̻̙̠͓̣̝̤̯͉̤̫̬̞͇̝̻͖͈͓̯͚̼͔̙͙̤͔̟̙̜̭͈͍̰̮̞͙̩̹̟̖͇̖̤̯̜͖̘̜͓͓̺͍͎̭̲̫̞̯͔̩̺̮̯̞̩̟̲͙͚̰̝͇͕̙̞̪͓̻̭̤̰̲̳̣̫͔͖̤̝̘͓̤̱͇̫͇̭͎͓̰͓̞̤̠̗̱̝͍͈͓̫̬̯̻̜̤͎͇͓̜̫̻̱̮̘̭̤̯̩̪̺̪̪͈̣̻̩͙͎̼̠̥̯̙̟̳̮͕̤̩̥̫͖̠̘͔̥̬̝̹͖̯̟͙̱͖̖͚̜̮̹̓̒̈́̓̃̅͋̓̉̑͌̿̌͑̇̈́͌̾͂̋͊̓̿͂̎̽̔͌͌̂̿̊͋̽̍̅̋͛̈́̈̈́̏̒͋̔͋͆̆́͑̑̇͒̿̾͊̅̈́̇͆̓͗͌͒̃̓̋͂̌͘̕̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̧̧̧̡̢̢̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̮̩̦͓͉̼̯̹̟̩̼̫͈̫̱͚͚͓͕͉͇̯̮̞͈̻͍̬̲̪̬̬̳̖̙̺̞̬̫͎̠̠̤͔̼̯̳͓̜̪̯̺͖̠̱͚͙̖̘̲̱͙̖̞̪̻̗̻̹͔̰̟̳̞̞͍̹̜̣̝͇̹̩̹̫̭̘͎͎̫͚̙̩̭̯̗̼̘̟̙̖̯̠̬̲̞̖͖̮͖̠̠͖͉̖̩̙̦͍͍̲̤̰͙͙̳̖̜̣̻̥̩̬̲̊̌̔͊̏͂̋͑̏͐͊͑͒͂͒̽̇̌̽͗̋̏̄́̂͐̈́̊͛̒͂̋̓͐̈́̅̄̄͐̎̒͐͊͛̎̉̿͂̍̃͌̔̽͛̽̈́̍̈͂̾̀̑̎̓̊̉̅͐̓̈́͌̊̔̒̓͐̃͑͑̀͊̇̊́̔̉̿̈́̅͂̾̄͐̾̕͘̚͘̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǝ̴̡̡̧̨̢̨̧̨̨̧̨̡̧̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̛̪̘̘̪̳̺̞͉̲̝̳̮̭͇̝̺̟̘̯̜̟͔̼̠̳̱͓̦̱͕̩̳̜̣̣̱̻̤̜̦̼̖̺̹̝͍̳̻̰͔̳̦̹͍̠̱̞͙̼͕̰̼̝͍̱̯͎̟͇̹̳̯̬͇̖̙̯̰̠̫͇̙͍̟͓̝̟̦͕̜̩͈̩̟̥͍͎̼͔̝̗̞̰̼̟͉͕̺̰̥̞̮̞̘̤̪̫̖̱̮̹̙̜̺͕͉̪̣̘̳̺̮̜̜̩͓̣͕̳̋͗̋̆̃͆̓̉͒̍̎̀̀̀́́̄̏̉̾̎͊̏̍͊̅̍̋͂̉̄͛̑̔̅̎̐̄̇͂̔̋̔̀̀̈͂̽̊̍̋̚̚͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅɹ̶̧̢̡̡̨̧̧̢͚̗̯̙̱͚̖̦̙̪̰̦͎̞̩͉͕̩̻͎̖̳̭̞̹̝̪͈̺̣̰͖̝̤̦̻̟͚͖̭͎̪̹̘̳̥̭̜͎̮̦͔͙̮͈̠̹͈̼̥͇͖͎̰͇̩͇̅̇̑͛̈͊̑̔̈́͆̇̈̾̀̽̇͗̿̑̈́̓̆͂̍̿̈̄͗̔̔̃͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͠ơ̷̡̧̨̨̧̧̧̨̛̛̮̞̥͈͚̖̟̫͈͚͖̯͕͓̦̳̞̳̰̞̮̤͈̼͈͚̫̯̖̖̹̺̰̠͙̳̦̹̥̫̟̠̮̗̯͕͚̖͎͇̦͍̥̪̖͈͍̗̫͖̗͍͖̦̦̣̼͖̠̜̤̤̜͖͔̬͔̭͕̖͓̝̪͈͍̥̲̝̣̩̗̞̟͖̗͔̘͖̣̙̺͎̭̥̱͕̗̪͕̜̥̜̟͉͔̥̖̘͔͚̫͈͎̻̠͙̤̥͔̲͓̺͍̟͓͍͓̫͚̦̜̼͈͖̪̮̗͈͓͉͛̆̓̋̌̈́̿̒̅̄́̋́̋̍̔͋̿̐̀̆̍̄̂̈́̍͌̍͊̈́́̑̾̓̈́̎͋̎̇͋͛̈́͌̈́̈́̔̎̄͊̏̓̓̓̔͆̏̎͗̌̔̍̈̈́̈́̿̀̄͑̐̄̑̍̽̑͗̿̌̔̇͋̒̓̈́̍͛̅́̑̉̀̎́́̇̊̉̿̉͂͊̄̂̓̇͗͛̓̃̀͐̄̈͋̏̈̌̈́̿͛̂̃̃̐̕͘͘͘̕̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅɯ̶̨̡̛̛̛͓͇̲̬̹̝̰͖̰̮̭̫̗͈̳̖̱̤̞̣͊̌̒̔͒͗͆̌͋͐͛͐̌̃͐̂̿͐̄͌̀̾̅̐͑̑̒̈̎͂̈́̍̋̐͆̂̋̇̏̈̃̈̍̏͑̏͋̏̾̐͌̀̇̃̄̊̂͗̈́̄̊́͗̓͑̽͆̇̕̚̕̚̕͘͠͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅ ̷̨̨̨̡̨̧̡̡̧̨͓̪͔͇̗̙̺͍̬͚̜͇͈͍̟̩͇̭̮̬͙̤͕̖̪͖̫̣̣̪̰̱̪͖͚̬͖̯̥̖̗̮̞̣͕͍͍̹̬͍̘̖͎̞̦̙͍͍̫͇͉̟̜̹̝̥̦̪̟͓̺̺̠͚̫̬̺̬̠̩̰̜̩̤͖̹̙̙̞͎̯̟̟͉̱͉̹̼͙͙͙̜̪̮͔͓̭͎̥͔͍̮̱̣͉͚͎̭͙̘͕̠̘̱͇̲͇̠̼̖̫͕̞̩͈͚͆̓̈́̔̈́͊̎̊̄̋̀͋̓̒̽̓͒͒̍̃̈̏̋̋̉͐͌̄̂̽̏͌͗͊́͂͒͛̍͂͐̉̊̓̋̈͛̃͋̓̀̌̌̇̈́́́́͆̉̑̈́̂̈́̄̔͒͑̎́̾̒̃̊̅̀͗̽́̿̍̋͐̈́͐̽̆͌̽͑̏͂̎́͛̐͐̅̏͑̏̊͋̋́̂̄̓͐̉͆̋̇̋͑̀͑̿́͛̂̔͒̔̽̈̌̊́̑̐͒̈́̓̏̏̋̒̉̔͛͗̓́̋̀͌̑̑̾̈́̈́̓̉̎̈͋͒͐͊̀̒́͋̽̌́̔͌̏̆̈́͗̽̐̾̊͂͋͗̍̓̈́̓͊͊́͋̆̌̿͛̀͑͗͛̕͘̕͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝ͅɥ̴̢̢̢̢̨̧̨̡̨̧̢̡̢̢̢̨̨̨̨̡̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̦̗̹͈̙͖̩̜̲̦͉͙̗̰͔͍͈̪̩̣̥͎̦̼̲̟̪͚̹̫͕͇̦͔̤͓̞͉̳̰̰̘̠̹̳̹̭̙̰̮̗̟̮̙̥̪͍̤͕̣͔̩͉̳͎̰̱̘̖̮͙̳̰͕̮͍̩̖̱͚̫͖̦͖͓͉͍̝͈̗̖̮̟̣̫̤̻̳̼̮͖̳͎̗̗͎̘̪̣͎̜̰̣̣͙̳͓̹̰̰̘̰̖͕͓̥̥͖̗̫̰̮̣̜͈̖̠͉͉̘̻̹̩̦̘̙̣̥̳͉̞͈̫̜̦̪͚̩̩͖̜͚̮̯̳̰̪̠̥̭͓̠͇͖͙̬̪̪̥͕͇͇̞̯̻̗͙͉͔͎̘͉̲͈͈̙͈̲͉̗̖̻͍̗͉̻̙̟̼̗̭̣͉̗͈̳̭̺̠̣̙̳͕̱̗̘́̀̓̉̿̓̐͐̽̽̎̃̋̈́͊́̈́̑̋̐̍̇̏̓̒̑̾̒͊̾̐͂̀̍̏̐̌̋͐̾̎̆̾̃̀̑̾̂̊̐͗̉̃̃̄̐̈́̓̐͐͛̑̊̒͆͗͗͗͊̍̄̄̿̇̇̄̈́́̂͛̉͑̓̈̔̍̒͆̍̇͋͌́̌͐͌̂̅̈̃̈́̎̒͗̀̉̚͘͘̕͘̕͘̚͘̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅʇ̴̢̨̨̢̡̨̧̡̢̡̢̡̡̛̛̛̛͓̘̣̻͇͎̜̱̺̲̝͖̭̭̖͎͉̭̬̱̰̠͕͚͉̥͍̤̺̙̮̠̼̼͍̙̠̰̘̖͕͕͉̮̩̹̯̫͇̲͔̫̭̜͔̼̥̼̝̲̲͕͇͕̗̙͈̹̞̞̭̜͎̖̜̝͙͓̤̭̗̜̟̜̟̣͉̝̬̺͍͍͎͕̻̜͈͍̟͎͕̦̗͍̯̜̝̤̩̞̬̝̬͇̦̙̦̲̰̑͛̈́͋̿̿̄͛̅̐͒͆̉̍̄̓͋̊͐͂̌͑̃͋̇̆̉̈̒͌̃̏̃͌͗̂͋̓̎̔̾̊̋͐̓͛̃̏̆͋͒͗̂̍̏͂̾͋̌̆͌́̋͂͋́͆̔̋̇͑̇̉͒͗̍͌̾̂̑̎͋̾̃̍̇͊̓͌̄̆̌̀̏͑̂͌̉̃̃̆͊̊̈́̈̉̀̅̎̊͗̓͒̌͐̽̍̈͛̀̉̅͘̕̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̴̨̧̢̧̧̡̧̧̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̡̨̧̧̡̛̭͚̘̞̱͕̘̫̹̬̫̗̙̫͎̹͖͍̲͍̝͔̳̮̬̣͈̭̣̼̰͈̭͕̞̻̥͙̫̭̜̙̦̥̩̘̝̺̰͈͙̜̱̭̤̼̦͓̩̟͎̯͔͍͈͉͙̦̗̱̠̤̟̝͉̪͈͉̳̤̳̬͈̘͔͍̜̠̝͙̮̞̬̬̠̖̙̪̮̟͉̬̳͚̘͙͍̣͉͇̤͈͕̜̥̝͓̯̭̥͈̰̮̳̳͔̦͍̯͍̰̣̮̘̻̺͈͓̦̺͇͉̥̘̩̞͕̺͔̪̗̹̜̪̯̤̟̦͈̮͓͓̲͙̲̣̱͉̱̫̰͇̩͙̘͍̙̪̥͖͙̣̞͓̲̜̻̺͕͚̺̲̻̟̻̤̼̰̳̳̓͌̈͆͊̐̋̾̐͋̉͊́͒̀̐͛͐͒͋̔̿̈́͌̈́̈̌͋̔̍̈́̃͐̉̋͑͌̒̈́̃͂̇̏͐͛͛́͐͗̐͂̽̒̓̐̂͌͊̋̉́̅̄̉̆̇̓̾̾̐̅͊͋͐̒͌͘̚̕̕̚͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅɥ̶̡̡̡̨̧̡̡̡̨̧̼͖̘͔͔͓̥͍̙͔̬͙̝̘͉͎͇̲̮̟͙̗͕͙̺͖̣̝̠͍͓͇̠̫̤̱͔̼̝͚̪͎̤̮̦̼̝̝̤̹̦̞̫̥̥̮̗͕̰͈̥͓̜͓̱͉̱̰̺͎̼̖͕̮͇̠̜̬̗̫̪̗̳͖͕̲͈̮͍̞͖͍̝̠̻͇͍̠̝͙͚̝͍̤̺͇͍͈͙͚̙̤̭̱͔̮̲̹̲̮̖͈͓̩̘̪̝̪̅̇̂̀̀̔̂͌̈́͂̈́́̈͑͒̊̂̀̾͒̈́̌͗̌̂͒̅̽̈́̍͆͑͌̈́̏͒̈̈̊̏̆̉͑͛̃͋͗̂̅͆̏́͑̋̽̽̈́̎͊̈̄̓͛̋̂͒͗͐̐̍͐̿̌̇̑̽͛͌̈́̑̒͌̒̑̅̋̽͐̔͗̑͌̒́̾͐̎̔͑͆͑̈̍̈́̀̓̅̈̎̿͌̇̌̃̉̅̅͆̿͗̈͛̅͆̈́͑͐̈́͌̂̌̂͊̂̈̄̎͒̌͐͐̍̊̂̋̓̈̀̑͊̓̄̅̂̃̌͗̾̌̐̔̔̚͘͘͘͘͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̧̡̢̨̢̧̨̨̧̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗̪͇̖̻͎̥̰̗̳̜̤̩̫̮̹̞̼̱̳̙̤̞̥̼̫̼̯͚͍̪̹̖͈͖͕͉̘͕͕͕͕̬̭͕̲͎̰̦͈̱̰̻̳̦͖̗̥̫̯̦̜͍͍͚̤̜̟͎̟͖̣͇̰̣̙̜̥̹̙̰͖͓̬̯͍̯̮͉̼̩̘̭͙̺͈̗̣̻̖̯̹̯̙̭̤̭̤̲͍̘̱̦̹͕̤̤̝̻̖͙̩̦̯̻͇̲̲͉̤̠̺̜̃͌̔̓̑̏̍̈́̀̅̎̊̈̑͐̐͑͐͐͐̀͂̔̆͂̃͑̅̊̌̉̂̒́͒͛̿̀̂̉͒̈̀̄̔̓̀̔̃̂͐̍͂͊͒̒͐̉̃͒̔̏̓̿̑̈̉̾̊̎̒̅̄̌͗͛͆̈́̑͆̐̀̅̃̄̊͗͋̈́͆̎̆̉͋̂̄̏̎͋̓͛̃̽̔͆̓͊͑̍̈̋̀̓̐̑̈͛̈̊͆̈́͒͌̓̋̎͗͂̽̃̅̿̓̇̈́̆̒̍͒̒̒̈́̐̄̄̄̈́̄͂̿͆͐̂̾́̉̈́̆͛͌̑́̇̏͌̈͛̌̐̌̏͗̈́̾̏̈̀͑̒̆̊̇͒̅̓̏̌̈̓͊͗͛̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅɥ̵̢̢̧̡̨̛̛̻̳̞̺̣͍̘̲̥͎̪̲̺͍̞̙̻̻̞̹̞͓̝̥̞̱̦̹͉̝̱͈̠̻̘̯̦̮̳̘̬̹̊́̌̓͐̈̿̍͂̄͒̂̃͛͆̓̈́̆̿̐̓̔̃̽̊̈̌̇̾̊͂̈́̎̈̈̏͐̇͌͑̓͋͊̽̎͊̆͒͒̏͑͛͋̇̿̓̌̈͑͌̇̉̌̽͌͘̚̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ’̸̧̨̧̧̡̨̢̢̧̨̧̧̨̡̧̛̜͔̭̥̰̮̞͓̰̠̤̙̰̘̬̺͎͈̼̗͔̬͈̤̤͕̳͓̪̦͓̭̬̲̜̲͈̫̰̘̻͖͉̮̤̜̣̩̲͖̙͍͇̳̼̺͈̖̮͙̦̖̩͓͓̦̜͎̦̯͉̠͍̫͕͎͎͇̱̙̻͎̭͔̫̘̘̰͎̘͓͍̗̜̼͉̲̦̭̺̞͈͍̯͓̻͖̳͕̫̗̞̭̫͇̜͖͚̭͕̤̤͎̪͙̮̠̜̮̯̰͎̘͖̟̤̣̳̤̝̈́̊͑̊̍̈́̅̈́̔͋̈́̂̄̈̎̈́͐̓̄͐͂̄͑̍̑̿͐̂͐̀͒̃̔͊͆́͐̾̄͊̂̇̈͐̈́̌͊͐̋̈̓̂͛̈́͊̓̾̆̈́̾̈́̊̉̈́͌̉̅̿̈́̐͆̌̈́̂̾̊̿̋̂̂̚̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝s̸̨̡̧̧̧̧̧̡̧̡̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̧̡̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̨̡̢̡̧̛̛̛̩̪͈̤̘̰̬͕̹̗̻̟͍̲͈̟͙̪̩̩̮̲͓̥̞̦͇͎̤͔̞̱̜̥̹̖̪̰͚̲̗̰͙̼̟̰̗̼̥̼͚̬̻̼͎̺̥̫̦̰̥̤̮̤̠͇̹͖̺̜̞̙̟̺̩̖̯̦̗̟͔͔̬̭̪̬̳͍͚͍̹͔̯͙̬̭̬̬͚̯͔̳̙͓͙̞͈̖̣̤͎̤̰̪͎̫̥̳͕̝̫̫͔̳͈͈͖̥͙̝̭͈͇̭͔͔͖̬͙͇͙͇̹̰̬̝͚̺̻̺̦̖͈͎̯̜̘̤̙͖̟̘͇̝̖̬̗̲̩̗̬̤̝̮̹͉̳͖̭̪̪͕͔̹̗̝̜̲̪̟̯͈̩̻̫̖̹͈̻̣̙̭͖̻̻͎̤̗͔̱̺̺͔̹̠̻̞̤̪̖̻̠͉͎͉͉̹͉̖̖̼̞͇̠̞̻̭̫̬͇̬̣̪̼͚͍͎̎̌̉̔͆̓̅̈̐͌̏̊̈̊̂̍̔̿͆͆͋͋̈́̽̔̉̃͛̊̎͂̓̆͊̉̓͆͐̉͌̐̌̌̈̐͛͋̆͂̅͋̌̄̒͐̉̑̆̐̈́̈͋͊͗̀͊́̽̋̏̎̉̃̂̾̑̈́͆̔͗̀̓͋̒̊̍̈́̓̇̇͒̅̓̐̿̉̓͐͛͆͐̅̈̐̽͒͑͌̈́̈́̉́͘̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅɐ̸̡̡̢̡̡̧̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̢̛̫̟̳͈̫͇̞̖͇̮̦̘̩̝̱̪̹͎̞̰͎̙̳̳̺̳̤̠̦̰͍̰͎͔̹̦̤̳̪̝̻̘̼̲̹̩̣̘̗̩͎͙͕̳͙͕̩̩͈̳̪͓͚͖̈̐͐͗̽̒͊̆̽͋͒̋̒̃̓̌̒̋̿̅͑͑̇̑̿̅̒̓̌̽̓͂̑̋͋̌̅̍̾̊̅̀̀̾̽͛͑̇̅͛͊̎̊̎̇̋͋͌͌̈́̂̈́͌̂͐̈̌̈́̆̈́͊̌̾͑͗̈̑̌̒̒̾̌̍̔̄̔̐̂̓̔̈̉̃̌̑͗̃̀͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅṡ̷̡̨̧̡̧̨̡̡̢̡̢̧̛̛̜͍̹͈̹̩̙͔̜̭͕̺͓͕͍̝̠̠͕̘̣͙̱̻̤̼̣͇̮͚̥͚̹̰̤͍͈̩͇̫̘̹̻̞̙͇͙̗̩̮̼͖̖̘̠̤̥̥̣̘̲͕̻̘͔͔̪̲͕͔̩̻̩͚̗͔͇̪̟̩͖͈͈̪̱̙̠̭̞͉͎̖͍̭̳̭͕͚̫̜̣̦̰̤̝̈́̐̈́́̓̋̆̉͒́͌͌͛̓̒̈́̃̐̆̑͊͒̐̇̀͐͐͋̎͐͊̑͊̾͛͋͗͌͑͗͒̓̉̐͐͑̈̒̄̊̋̌̒͆̚̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̨̢̢̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̜̙̼̱͓̬̟̙͎̜̗̤̣̠͎͈̬̮̭̹̲̯͉̘̜̹̯͈̠̜̦̰̖͕͕͎̘̬͈͈͕̬̳̞̥̰̼̤̱̜̟̣͎̰̥̝̘̯̦̣̪͉͓͉̙̞̗̥͚̝̭͚̱̳̟͇̤̳̪̻̳͇̥͕̺̤̰̫̤͇͕̟̗͈̟̥͓̘͕̏͐̃̆̀̽̈̔͊̾͆̈͆̓͌͂̒̌́͂̑̆̋̏̎͋̇͌̏̄̌͐̏̉͑̔̔̎͆̅̋͆͋́̅̐̇̏̈́͛̏̓͗̃̈́̄̈́͗̅̄͗̿̓̎̀̀͊̐̔̈̏̎͊̓̈͌̓̏̄̊̋̓̋̆̂̓̌̏͗̄͛̅̄͌̀͐͐̀̒̃͑̋̓͑̔̄̿͒͌͂̌̓̉͌͌͌̔̈́͒͌̓́̅̃̇͂̄͒͗̎̄͗̌̑̆͊̐͗̎̒͂̆̈́̈̓̽̈̿̉̓̃̿͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ɹ̶̨̢̧̧̧̡̨̧̧̧̨̧̨̡̧̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̻͙͚͓͎̥͎̥̗͔̠͇̳̜̯̫̺̼̗̬̫̬̞̰̣̫̯̮͓̤̙̥̪͕̖̟̲͍̩̩̤̜̺̪̠̝͚̪͉̼̬̯̹̣͙̦̬̼̖̗̱͖͍̖̪̜̗̭̭̲̬͕͕͕̙̫̬̳̬̫̲͕̫̼̪̖͓̳̩̬̯͕̦͉̲͓͙̝̻̥͈͉͔̲̻̖͈̱̟͍̠̖̹̳̫̻̟̪̳̭̜͎̠̲͉̝̘̤̤̭͕̘̟̦̖̹̫̭̙̫͇͓̱̩̠̭̣͍͚͖͉͚̰͖̼̘̝̣̹̬͓̦̰͙̮̲̜̗͖̞͖̠̜͍̮͇͈̭̤̯͓̩͇͙̻̣̞͍̪̳̘̲̟̺̻̘̫̭̪̥̱̤̖̪̤͕͔̠̣̱͎̯̫̟̗̺̝̬̳͍̼̯͍͖̘͚̩̥͉̱̤̫̥͚̞̲̭̜̤͎̳̭̺͔̦̭̯̼͚̻̳͈͕̝͍̜̫̥͈̱̩̂̋̄̎̈́̈͋̓͗̔̌̎͌̌̉̅̈́͊̉̀͑̑̄̊̓̾̏̌̈́̏̒̑̽̑́̐̽͛̏͌̑̄̏̈́̌̊̎̅̄̄̎́̂͒̿͋͊̅̊̌̉̇̏̊̂͌̌̏̽̈̔͛̑̀͂̄̿̇͌̈́̐̌̀̊͂͐̒̄̒͗͒́͌̔̒͆͑̈̓͋̑͆̒͂̿̋͐̃͐͆̏̃͌͛̿̒̀̀̾̌̎͗̾̈́̏̈́̀͒̒͋͛͗͋̏̓̾̈́͑́̐̾͋̄̽͊̊̇͗̀͂̂̌̄̈́̊̏͌̈́͛̑͗̈́̔͋̈͂͐͂̈́̓̅̀̎͂͊̌̓͑̒̌̈̓̐̊̿͆̾͒̎̂̂̂̈͊̓̏͌̃̋̅͆̎̄͑̀̂̓̏̄͐̓̎̏̐̑͂̓͘͘̚̚̚̕͘͘̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅɐ̵̡̡̢̨̡̧̛̛̛̫͉͕̼̳̪̜͕̱̪͙̹͙͕͖̼̫̬͎̣͈̝̟̩̲̫̻̣̰̮̖̠͚̦͚̯̺̖̙̜̗̠̗̘̣̿͋̿̒̎͛̎̋̅̔̈́̂̾̔̾͊̊̾̅̎̏̈͆̋̀̑́͂͊̒̐̎͋̎͒̽͗͋̾̇͆͌̾́̊̏̐͑́̀͐͑̎̓̆͊̓̊̇̒̑̃̽̈́̊̉͌̑̂̏̈́̋̐͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅ⅄̵̛̛̘̦̩̘͍̗̠̥̠̘͉̗̾̓̑̌̿̀̄̒͋̑͌̓̾͗̆̀̿̾̎͆͋̆̈̉̏̈́̎̈̓̃̈́́̐͋̈͒̅̉͒̏̒̈́͌̐̉̿͂̊̉̔̔̓̾̋̎͊̌̄̎̊͐͒̈́̌́̐̒̇̾̿̄͐̋̔̽̒̉̒͆̈́̈͊̄͐̅̉̔̓͆́͊̓̏̾̉̀̐̃̓̍̃̃̋̏̏̈̓̔̈̋̏̀̅̋͑̂̓̔̄̄̈́́̏̂̈́̓̿̋̑̾̌̀̍̈̅̓̾̉͒́̈̎̔̔̿̀̎̎̑̌̅̌̈́̊̆̀̈̆͐̓̄͌̆̾̀̈́͆̍̌̈́̎͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ ̶̧̨̢̧̢̧̡̡̢̨̡̨̨̛̯̭͈̯̗̗̝̤̲͚̮̻̯̳̯̼͇͔̫̦̻̣̺̗͎̤̭̦̩̬̰͉̻̙͖̮̩̥̬͔̙͎̞͕̝̺̹̻͔͈͎̭͔̻̣͈̰͙̣̖͙̘̣͔̮͎̝̯̳̭̜̤̞͉̫̘̦̜̺͎͓̩̫̼̙͇̼̺̲̤͎͙͈̠̯̞̠͙͓͚̩͎̩̱̞͇̮͇͙̮̟̖̺͖͇̱͉̙̬̥̖̘̮̻̬͚̰͇̳̹͚̹̖̞̒́̉̈́̽͗̈̎̾͊̓͐̀͒̂̈́̂̈́̆́̋̍̉̏̉͐͑̀̾̀̐͋̏̂͗̓̀̌̆̒̆̃̔̈̒̀̈̊̀̈́̋̿̐̽̃̎͗̆̈̆̌̒̐̿̕͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ˙̷̧̛̛̛̛̪͇̣̭̳̯̯͕̻̥͇̻͚͓͇̠̘̫̤̲͍̠̫̭̥̱̅̿̾͆̄̒̄̓̀̒̂̀͌͋̏͋͌̊͆̈́́̆̋͋̈͋͗̽͌̈͊͊͐̄̒͋̈́͌̓̋̎̀̎̈́̍̌̓̾̎̄̓͌̈͋̑̔͐̍͗̒̊̐̌̅̈́̍͛̋͛̆̀͋̊̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ʇ̵̧̨̢̨̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̛̛̛̗͓͈̪̻̼̩͈̼̰̦̲͔͓̘̤͎̹̜͙̹̺̹̟̺̩͖̟̱̞̭͔̦̻̞̝̩̬̜̜̫͇̦̠̘̻̯̠̻͕̼̱̟̬̻͈̲̱͉̟̫̱͍̫̻̤̘̲̺̖͕͇̼͔̠̹͎̻̣̥͎̮̙̹̰̩̼̭͙̰̺̞̱̭̼̫͎̗̤͔̪̲̰̮̰̻̣̩͚͈̥̝̠͈̘̥̱͇̺̩̞̫̩͍͔̫͔̟̜̫͕̙̤̻͕͓̺̦̙͎̦̲̦̹͇̗͕̭̙̹̥͕̼̤̰͖̲̜̥̳̪̣̦͙͉̮̤̳̞̺͓̞̠̫̜͚̠͕̺̯̹̤̺̮̹͕͈̭̹͖̤͚̫͍̻̻̪̰̹͈̱̗͈̮̮̖̝͙̻̗̫̮̫̳̃̈͊̊͗́̑̒̒̽͊͊̈̈́̾̐͐̿̈́̃̓́͌̈́͆̒̆͌̐́̔̈́̊͛̀͆͒͊͒͋́̽̈́̂̇̑͑̇̃̓̈́̂͐̑̉̒̀̋͐̇̉͒̌̿̈́̈̊̈̏̑̑̓͗͆͆̉̈́̒̿͊̓͐͂̆̏̎͂̑̊̄̂̏͌͒̊̈́̆̌͑̀̒̐̆̈́̾̔̈͛̐͗͑̽͌̃͊̉̂͛̉̈̊̀͗͑̍̃̐̀̔̈͗́̓̃͐̍͐̈͋́́̓̀̆͊͑̄̒̾͑̎͆̐̅́̃̓͋̍͒̈́̋̃̓̊̔̑̄́͗̀͋̔̓̍̂̑̔̅̉̏̃̏͋͐̎̇͒̽͋̌̅͆̍̑̌̔͛̐͆͆̈̄̈́̅͐̅̓́͛̓̓̐̑́̈́̅͐̿̿̇̓̽̂̄͑̋̍͌̃̍̚̚͘̚͘͘̕̚̕̕͘̚̕̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̵̧̨̡̢̢̧̧̡̛̺͔̜͔̩͖̣̤͈͎̟̝̖̜̤̥͉͚̭̻͉͎̦̪̹̤̰͙̰̯̟̥̝͈̤̮̹̱̠͚͇͖̜̯̪̖͍̫͍̪͎̺͍̪̞͉̺͎̘͚̙̹͙̤̜̝̼͎̹̼̝̟̞̞̟͖̘̳̫̙͉͖̠͈̦̩̩͈̤̯̥̰̫̲͕̎̈̄̅͋̿͗̓͒̍͑͒̋̐͋̆̓̆̿̀͛̾̈̑̔͑̏͆̇͌̾̍́͊̈́͆̄͆̾͌̏̏̃̽̒͌̆͆̇̒́͆̒̇̋͑̿̎̄͋̇͂̔̓͛̿͆̈́͐̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅd̵̨̡̡̨̨̢̧̧̡̡̨̡̨̧̛̰̲̥̦̰̣̘͓̫̭̤̠̫͙̣̮̫̺̬͚̱̟͇̺̘̺̫̘̞̠͖̟̤͕̰͚̰̼̭̙̺͕̖͉̝̣̜͎̦͚̞̖̪̺̥̺͎͖͕͙̘͖̫͇̗̻͇̗̥̙̮͚̯̭̹̲̯̲̠̱̤̠̦̠̱͕̤͇͔̞̻̣̰͇̘̣̞̬̰̞̮̯͖̠̦̼̮̹̮͔̺̭͚͎̫̻̣̟͚̳͙͍̬̪̱̙̜̬̩̜̲͓̝̗̯̲̠̜͎̲͓̥̗͉̥̮̂̆̓̃̾̉̐̽͆̓̐̂̓͛̒̎͊̔͆̆͒͋͂̂̔͆̌͒͒͗̆͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅǝ̵̡̜̼̩̳̞̳̹̼͔̖̪̼̯̣̯̘̯̯̖̥̦̣̻̰̮̹̥͙̺͎̗̞̩̽͊̈́͗͝ɔ̸̨̢̢̡̨̡̡̧̧̡̢̨̨̡̧̧̧̧̨̡̢̛̛̤̥̗̹̻̯̼̥̳̺̯̗̗͓̭̭̟̱͓̘̰̞͉̤̠͎̘̼̰͖͈̪̮̘̭̥͕̩̞̘̮̤̻̣̤̻̳̦̞͍̳͕͈̝̩͙̝̟̟̹̗͓̦̯͓̯̬̖͖̗͍̩̜̭̱̤͓̦̹̗̱̞̩̭͕͍̭͖̼̜̻̳̗̪̹̞̮̥̺͙̣̰͈̭͓̝̘̪̺̬̹̮̪̩̪͔̜̹̝̠̥͚͇̤͚͓͓̠̗͙͚̘̔̿̒̈͊̀̇̅͌͛͛̎̊̐̓͐͊͒̀̄̌̓̉̑̓̽͐̿͋̑̒̾͆̂͊̔̀̓̊̇̆̒̎͗̂̾͂̈͑͂̍̿̋̋̄͗̐͆̽͛̆̍̍̏̀̓̈͑͐͂̿̅̄̈́̀͗̍̿͑̿͒̌̿̈́̎͗̅͂̈́̂̂͒̆̃̆͋̉̈̅͌̔̀̃̐̈͑̄̉͑̾͒̏̉͂͋̀̆̉̇͋̎͋̚͘̕̚͘̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̨̧̨̛̛̼̖̙̪͖̯̭̥͉̖̻̗̟̫̗̮̀̌̎̈́̀̈̽͐̅́̆͒̇̎̐̈́̈́̄̆́̂̈́͋̎̿̃̿͋̑́̄̓́̓̊͊͊̂̄̇̊̃͐͒̉̍̽͑̐̇̆̐̿͋͛͋̐̿̊̈̾͒̆̓̓͑̑̇̔̈́͋̅̉̿̂̂͑͆͊͌̍̔̄̋̚̕͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠p̸̡̧̡̨̨̡̨̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̨̢̡̧̢̭͓̟͓͇̙͔͎̟͚̺̘̮͇͔͓̞͍͈͍͔̪͈͙̦̙̠͙̻̹͍͍̞̜͎̖̘̘̯̲̯̙̞̮̬̲̘͚͔̼̤̺͇̳̪͍͈̦͎̜̼̰̗̰̲̦͔͙̲̻̙̬͔̜̭̹̤̞͖̣̤̠̠̦̗̗̪̼͔̪͇͎̰̗͇͕͚͔̭̺̺̦̭͙̝͉̮̠̮͍̭̝͕̜̞̙̳͚̥̘͔̳̖̞͉̦̪̺̤͙̹̩̟̮̭̺̳͚̱̖͚̳̬͓͎̹̜̟̙͇͓͍̩̲͈̣͖̱̩̦͎̮̲̗̙̰̬͖̙̳̲̻̟͓̰̯̙͙̥̻̤̞̯̟̗̻̻̝͍̤̺̲̹͎̫̯̤̰̺̗̗̬̙̺̖̯͕͉͚̼͇̦͇̹͇̪͈̩̬̤̼̤̈̾̔͑͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅᴉ̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̤͖̜͓͖̩͆͆̐̉̌̔̓̑͐̐̍̊͆͐͋͗̐̊̈́̽̇͒̎̀͂̀͛̒̋̌̇̊̄̈̈̄̉̈̊̌̋̃͆̌̓́̊̑͆̎̈͗͆̾̉̌̓̈́̾͂́̂̒̊̃̓̍̀͊̌̋̾̐̓̾̉͑̒̈́̌͗̓͛̏̓͑̋̈́̆̅̅̍̋͐̂̉̽̏̀̃̋̊͂̐̅̌͂̔̽͐̉͋̃͑̈̃̔̈́̆̐̈́̉́̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝ǒ̴̧̡̧̡̧̢̧̧̧̨̧̨̢̡̢̡̡̨̢̡̦̰̖̺̝̙̩̤̫̰̻̗̮̹̞̞͖͖̙͕̳̪͇̯͔̝̫̺͓̰͔͎͓̣̳̬̯͖̯͙̲̗̯̗̰͕̩̬̦͇̱͔̭͈̭̤̣̥͉̬̹̬̺̪̻̟̭̪͙̤̫̩͚̲͎̝͚̬̩͙̦̩̲͙͈̯͎̝̦̘̱̟̗̰͔̲̬̘̜̝͕̘̬͈̞̰̣̝͍̗͔̫̦̻̤͎̲̦͉̼̟̪̙̫̤̲̹̭̞͕̯̮̖̳̺͍̼̫͓̣̬̮̼̙̖̥̫͕̣̪̪̻̫͇͕̭͚̤̘̲͉̦̟̭̼͎͉̙͈̘̝̬͎͕͙̥̠̲͍̬̥̗͕̬̩͚̤̘̝͎̩̖̜̞̻̠̹͎̦̝̤̩̜͕̟̭̙͉̟̯̤̬̞̞͙̮͙̪͇̘̳̯̥̗̗̼͇̟͈̱̙̼̝̜͉͉͙̻͎͈̥̹̳̼̫̗̹̉͊̒͛͊̈́̄͐͂̄̑̑̌̄̌̑̐̈́͋̒͗̄̿̊̎͊͌͐̇͐̈́̔͌̽̓̔̿̈́̌̄̐̂̿͗̊̎̓̅̑̈́̂̈̆̔̿̂̀͊̊̿̎̓̌̓̋̌̈̀̋͑̇͑̑̐̓͋̌͗̆̌̀̑̋̅̅͐̈͊̏̊̔̽̿͌͊̈́̂́̓̈́̽̈́͑̿̌̈́̔̂̈̾̽̈́͑̓̄̓̆̐͂͆̇̎̓̈́͂̓͋̋̇̈̈́̃̑̇͑̃͑̈́̍́̋͑̀̐̃̓̈͒̓̈̍̎͒͂͆͐̇͂̎̊̓͊͗̀̍͂̿̄͛̂̍͑͂̈́̿̃̉̒̃̑̚̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅʌ̵̡̨̡̡̡̧̨̡̧̢̡̡̡̢̨̡̡̡̧̨̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͕͔̖̩̞͍̝̠͖̘̦̘̳̩̭̟̜͚̳̼͔̼̱͖̖̟̱̖̦͕̪̩̫̭̖̩̤̗̮̳̘͉̖̹̗̭̺̳̰̟͔̱̖̹͉̮̦̮̬̙͇͖͈̖̹̦̱̼̣̤̞̟̗͕̣͔͇͔̤͙̗͉̼̜̻̥̗̻̬̮̙̦͕͔̯͔̖͚̖͙̞̤̮̙̳͇͖͓̮̞̭͉̥̝͍͍̞͚̣͍̮͕̫̼̻͇͔̳̪̜̪͔̼̹̙̯͎̹̹̫̠̻̻̣̲̥͕̤̭̦̼͉̬̲͔̱͚̜̠̩͚͎͉̰̫̖̟̞̻̘̹̬̟̘̘̥̥͙͔̱̫͈̗̭̈͒̇̑̈́̾̐͆̄̌̈̊̐̎͗̎̏͑̈́͛̒̊͋̓̾̆̐̌̉͊̉̅̃̒̀͊͊̊̿͑̎̊̾̄̋̾͐͛̆̓͒̉͆̉̓́̊̈̇̈́̋͛̋̎̉̅̾̊͐͐̐̆͐̎̌̄͗̊̈́͊͌̿͗͆̒̊̄̈͛́̆̇͂̓̾̿̀͛̑̄̆͌̀̓̈͑̊̋͊̃̓̂̿̆̋̿̓̂͗̄̽̉͋͋͊̿̈́͆̍̿̈́͋̏͆̓̌́͊̐̌͐̎̂̇͌̅̍̎͌͆̈́̒̾̀̚͘̕͘̕̕̚̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̨̧̢̨̨̡̡̛̛͕͉̘̻͇͓͎͖̥̖͕̝͓̹̮̻͈̱͖͇̩̰̩̜̺͈̮̥̙̪̰͙̪̻̤̭͇̺̪̃͑̍̏̀̈́̌͑̉̐͑̈́̿̒͛͒͛͒͊̈́̏̇̄̈̿͂͗͗̈́͆̉̒̈́͗̍͑̍͆̽̀̊̑͗͆̌̂̑͆̅̆̈́̈́̌̍́́̊̊̇̒̏̆̽̎̀͊̽̀̏̕̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅʇ̸̧̨̨̢̡̨̢̡̡̢̢̧̢̧̢̡̧̧̨̢̧̢̡̛̛͇̦̳̘̠̘̥̦͍̙̺̳͔̞͉͈̤̤̣̺͔͍̖͕̺̲̥̮͉̟͕͔̲͙͉̥̝̞͍̹̼̳̬͈̥̞̮̫̪͉͚͉̣̙͖͚̭̞̲̤͍̟̫̺̯̪̝͍̦͇̯̟̟̬̱͙̬̬͚̺̤͎̗̯͓̲̬̱͈̥̬̰̯͉̩̣̪̜̼̲̭̥̥̭̩̯͉͉̥̜̟̪̣̫͕̥̞͖͇̮̼̖̪̣̱̻̯̭̖̫̟̺̖̬̖̻̼̭͓̣̺̞̪͔͉̯͚̞̩̝̤̻͍̣̬̟͍̭̜͈̯͕͚͇̱̯̥̻͕͍͖̼͙̥͖̩͇̜̻̼̖̹̠̱͉̻̹̤̘͕͈̖̠̖̘̪̰̹̞̰͕̙͇̣͖̪̥͈̪̼͖͖̤̬̱̩͓̠͕̖̬͉͎̼̩̙̠̩̲͎̝̗͖̲̣̻̙̞̘̺̻͖͓͓̩̼̩̎͆͒̈́̎̽̃͒̀̽̑̂̌̇̂̑͛̌̀̀͗͛͗̋̓̈͗̄̈́̔̈̈́̀̃͗̾͂̅̐̇̓̇͊͆̈̉͂̊͑̊͆̃́̇̾̓̽̿̄̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ,̶̨̨̧̢̡̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̢̧̡̨̨̢̢̛̻̞̙͓̱̖͎̼̥̜̖͓̱͚̪̲̝̻̜͚̦̤͙̯͉̖̙̤̤̘̦̮̹̪̜̞̪͖̟̥̳̜͚̲͙̗̹̞̤̣̝̗̻̯̪͇̗̠̜̯̥̻̰̞̱̥̰͙̰̮̼̮̜̬̠͖̞͉̖̣͈̹̗̬̪̭͎͖̰̮͉̯̤̦̦̟̻͈̬͙̱̫͚̤̯̣̪͚̹̞̹̹̤̱̞̦͉̺͓̘̞̺͙͇̦͈̫̤̼͙̦̫͇̘̞̱̙̩̯͖̪̫̼͚͍̫͖͉̣͕̲͍͎̣̲͍͓͇̩̝̮̯̭͓̑̿͐̎͗̉͒͂̍̊̋̂̂͊̈̽̈́̅͛̌́̆̏̏̂͑̄͆̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅʇ̵̢̡̛̛̛͈̞̭͎̺͕̝̺͖̖̰̩͍̩̙̼̝͚̮͉̬̥͔̩̙̲̖̪̬̹̘̱̱̮͚̻͇̠̱͆̑̎̔̆̊̄͗̋͌̏͒͐͑́̒̋̏͛̈͊̄̂̒̀̋̊͌̃̂̍̂̾̑̔̽͐́̓̌͛͛̾̒̆͆̅͛͊͋͂̽̿͆̿̽͂̃̓̄͗͛̑͛̿͆̏̾̌̈̀̉̑̓̎̎̆͆͊͆̈́͌̎͑͆̑̊̓͛͆͐̔͒͑̑̏̍̈̑͐̌̐̉̓̊̈́̈́̾̋͌͌͑̄͘̕̕͘̚̚̚̚̕̕͘̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̧̨̨̢̢̢̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̡̧̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̧̨̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̯̱͚̳̠̹̠̦͕̺̺͎͔̠̠̗͔̰̙͖̞̫̪͔̭͍̤̝̰̫̯̼̦̜̲͈͚̺̣̭̣̫̞̟̦͙̝͓̤̮̪̳̟̙̥̦̤̝̯̜͎̝͔̹͙͖̥̖̗̪̥̣̙̘͕̙̲̠͇̮̯̰̯̳͓̖̘̣̘̬̘̻̥͖̝̲̯̣̦̤͔͙̯͖͓̙̬͇͈̥̦̩̝̲̲͓͖̫̠̫̤̺̼̟̠̮̘̭̯͕̭͍̬̺̟͍͎͉̠̰͈͕͖͓͇̩̠̙̣̞̺̖̮̯̬̗̗̞͔̜̻͎͉̩̙͖̞̰̻̯͙͍͈͓̠͎̙̮̤͓̯̳̲͚̲̻̰͙̤͖̥̗̫̬̤̤͚̺̟͈̦͕̙̰͍͔̠͚̬̫̲̤̺͍͙̮̯̦̳͇͖̪̗̜̥̜̫͕̰͕̱̱̫͙̲̪̣̩͉̜͈̫̦̭̯̩͉̩͙̌̿̽̃̒̂͆̃͑͋̐̋̄̑̆̏̏̊̃̄̾̂͂͛͋̓̀͐̂͌̿͂̂͆̄̊͗̐̑̓̅̃͊̾̀̈̏̐̇̊̈́̀͗̅̈́̋̌̄̌̃̐͋̈̓̇̇͐͑̓̋̄̓̈̓͂͒̌̎̒͆̎̃̒͒́̍͆͊̌͋͛̒͛̃̈̽̈̋̓̈̑̾̀̐͊̿̿̄̇́̓̋̎̿͆́͒̂̒͌̾̅͐̈́́͐͒̒̄̌͒̆̾̔̓̓̉̓͊͛̌̒̇̾̎͌̈́̈́̌̔̀͊̈́̉̎̾̈́̊̔͘͘̕̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǝ̷̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̨̢̨̢̧̧̡̛̛̛͚̥̖̘̬̙̙͖̗̬̦͎̲̺͈̠̰͎͓̳̻̞̥̘͍̯̦̘̥͔̼͔̤̬̪͓̠̯͎̭̙̙̙̗͍̝̹͉̹̗͉̻̤̫̤̖̰̞̱͓͎̲̳͙̹̹̘̠̩̫͖̙̥͖͇̥̠͉̙̩̻͙̞̖͓͕̪̳̦͙͇̬̱͚̲̹͎͇͚̗̫͈̹͎̭͙̱̼͇͔̞͎̮͚̩̖̟̮̩͚̮͙̫͕̥̣̤͓̳̦̺̬̘̠̙̤̳̮͓̜̦͍̗̫̥̱͈͍̩͔̠̯̻̗͍̺̝̜̖̠͓̤̝͉̳̬͚̱̩̩̬̰̬̜͙̟̘̖̰̭̼̤̞̗͔̞̗̲̦̣̫̻͈̲̘̦̪̭̥͇͎̺̩̬̞̜͍̗͇͙̦̬̯̝̣̖͈̦͔̜͇͙̣̭̙̱͖̰̰̖͉̳̰͇͚͉͐̅͆̋̓͗̓͑͗̎̐̋̽̓͒̓̇̈̈́̉̽̌̓͂̅̃̍̽̾̈͛̎̒͑̃̋͒̓̉̃͆̃̉̓͆̍̓̈́̀͌̽̋̓̓̍̆̐͌̀̐̏̄̍͂̐̈͐͛̿̔̽͛͐̋̈́͌̍̍̂͌̑̒͒̓͂͋͛̍̎͐͌͋̆̄̽̀̇̽͐̌͛̊̍̏̐͋͛̅̔̈́̽̔̍̉̑͋̂̋͌̏̍͛̑̆͋̐́́̇̑͗͛͆̑̀̈̓̐̆̽͂̉̃̈́͂͘̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅḷ̴̨̢̡̢̨̡̡̨̢̢̢̨̡̢̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̗̲̯͍̜̣̬͉̻̜͚̖͎̜̥̭͚̭͓̲̲̖̜͎͇̙̼̝̺͖̞̠͉͔̦̤̗̯͈̹̲̟͔̜̞̪̣̤̠̱̦̻̝̠̖̬͖̩̪̟̤͓̲͇̹̰̪̠̼͎̯̪̹̖̟̥͖̰̬̱͇̲̮̹̦̳͎̩̹͇͔̲͈̩͚̲̗͚̺͓̩̞̻̝̦̟̼͎͕̤͎̯̫̯̭͙͔͉͇̫͔̻͚̪̗̠͉͚̩̗̦̰̰̰̠͎̤̖̣̯̮̫̩͚̤̜̠̲̱̬̼̼̗̝̠̯̭͚̮̪̺͙̫͙̼̓̐́͌̐̈̾̎̂̾̅͒͂̐͛̓̄̓̈̿͒̆̓̅̊̈́̌̾̿̊̈͋̈́̿͗͂̋̒͑̈́̽̈́̀̽͂̒̒͆̋́̈́̃͆̆̌̏̃̑̓̃̇̓̏̂̇̇̍̿̉̎͋̓̎͐́̿͋̔͋̓̓̈̈́̒͑̎͌̒̍̊̅́͂͌͋͊́̑̇͐̓̎̅͂̀͂̑̏̿̌̈́̅̀͒͛̊̈́̈́̆͒͑͌̋̒̈̓͆̋́͐͌̎̆͗̅̉͂̿̎̿̓͗͗͆̓͊̓͗̅͂̒̽͑̈́̎͋̌̔͐̉̓̓̆̈́̎̇͌̒̇̓̏̎̒͐̔͑͂̏͆̏̒̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅᴉ̸̧̧̨̢̧̢̢̡̨̨̢̨̢̢̧̡̡̡̨̛̙͖̤̜͔̩̳͖̖̟̩̥̬̟͖̘̘̭̠̞̳͚̣̰͓̜̫͉͓̪̫͓͎͉͙̥̭̰̙̰̻̳̘̹̣̜̹̻̟̱̳̠̟̳̯̹̮̜͔̬͔̳̺̝̣̳̼͖̳̞͓̪͈̠̝̱̰̜̥̲̘̦̯̦͙̮͈̤͙͍̮̭͕̱̤̫̬̙̘͖̬̳̳̖̻͚͎̩̺͖̤͇͚̻̞͍̜̯̗̜̹͍̜̲̹̗̻͉̬̯̗̗̫͙̜̯̪̫̳͙̮̙̹̰̝͈͕̥̼͔̠͓̬͓͇͈͈̤̫͇͖̯͚̞͎͇̮̩͍̲͎͓̭̩̣̲͚͔̯̲͍̬͚̟̟̼̬̩͓̞̘̙͉͕̹̳̘͔̰̱̪̲͔͓̟̦̲͖͔̮̼̹̺̻̲̬̖̿̈́̅̆̋̾̂͋̓̆̐͋͌̅̆̈̍͆̏͋̑̍͊̈̾̓̄̈́̂͌̉̽̐̇̎͋̑͋̌͂̎̈́̈́̓͆́̌̎͊͆͌̊͛̽͌̊͑̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅɥ̸̡̨̢̧̡̡̨̨̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̛͈̰͙̞̩̬̱̩̱̮͎̟̼̹̟̰̲̗̤̪̳͍͎̪͇̳̩̼̩͉̺̘̳͍̼̬͕͚͚̳͕͇̭̠̩͔̺̥̹͕̪̪̯̳̯̗̪̪̜̫̲̼̞͚͔̙̘̣͚͉̖̝̤̹̼͚͚̲̲̤̲͍̬̥̳͖̩̩̝̹̤̺͎̘̗̮͇̟̫̹̥̰̘̖̗̯͔͚̯̖͖̺̳̲̼̳̭̩͎̱̣͓͖̲̼͍̙̻͔̭̗͎̮̳̯̖̫͎̹̺̞̣̺̭̹͉͔̻̳͇̙̠̫͉̻̭̭̖̫̳̩̰̭͉̖̫̙̣̦̞̠̗͍̗͕͈̥̭̣̪̙͙̹͚̙̰͙̭̮̗͕̹̩̼͉͎̹͖̯͇̻̓̃̒̇̀̓̓͐͆̈́̀̾͒͊̓͆̃̑̓̃̓͛͋͛̏̔̈́̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅʍ̸̛̝̝̹̬̣͖̰̣͕̹̙̄̿̿͌̎̄̀̽͂͛̓̑̇́̉̄̉̐͂̍͋̒̐̉̄͑͋̐̐̐͗̍͛̌̈́̓͒̌̏͛̊́̌̾̂́̾̂́̄̑́͒̅̐̒͒̋̽̃̽͊͆̈̈́͒̓̂̈́̏̄̎͒͛̓̂̈́̓̎͌̽̓́͒͂͋̏̅́̌̽͌͘͘͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̶̢̨̧̨̨̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̪͈̙̳̮̝͉̘͎̙͖̬̗͓͍͍̦͚̥̪̜̯̼̞̪̳͓̼̦͖̣͕̺̠͖͙̳̮͓̣̭͔̜̻͉̼̤̲̳̘̯̳͓͓̣̻̬̳͉̮̜̠̳̠̺͍̯͍̬̼̱̣̩̝̳̗͔̞̤̱̖̫̜͍̫̳̫̩͇̝͈̣̞̲̘̳̟̤̫͍́̒͆̐͌̍͗̈́̃̔͑̂̍̎̍̀̀͊̑̈́̈́̑͒͆̂̓̊̐̈̅̒̈͗̈́̀͆̈́̆̍̀͒͑̓̽͋̆̓̋̌͛̄̊͒̉̌̓̓̉̊̈̿̊̐̏̒̉͐̈̑̈̅̋̿̿̔̌̈́͋̔͗̍̒̇̊̓͛͒͂́̂͒̑̆̓̓̍̀̈́̇̽͛̓͗̃͐̒̍̍̉̏͗̔͛̋͛͋̄̔̉̽͒̐̌͋̃̃͒̂͒̑̌̋̌̔̍̔̈̐̓̽͑̄͋͆̎̈͆̊̓̈̍̐̓͌͐̀̍̿̏̏̊̈͛̋̆̈͒̄́͆̉͑̃́̌̾̉͘͘̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅɯ̶̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̡̢̢̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͍͚͉͚͙͓̘͇͕͓͖̹͕̤̤̳̺͖̙̙̳̖̝̣̮̤̬̺̮̩͇͓̜͙̼̙̭̣̟̹̲͈͚͙͎͍͈̖̣͎̬̫̯͍̣͓̺̲̜̠͓̜̖͍̘̰͈͍̳̮̯͇͔͕͙͚̤̼̖͕̖̼̤̦̱̦̭̰̩̼̼̞̗̻̹̠̜̲̜̤̯̹̹̣͇̞̼̦͉̳͍͚͍̫̰̩̖͕̣̮̳̣͓̜̘̞̻̹͇͔͔̞͕̳͙̟͔̗̝̤̬̦̝̘̼̼͓̼̺͉̟̲̝̦̻̭̝͕̝̮͈͈͔̥̭͚̞̰̗̫͓͓͖͙̘̻̱͈̱̫̲̺̘̻̖̤̻͚̱̮̣̰̫͉͓̖̭̝̜̮̺̙̲̹̞̟̝̤͉̱̞̖̞̺̰̣̺̤̳̱̱͔̗͕̠̰̲̲̙͇̣̟̦͍͍̗̺̭̭̰̟̞̝̻͍̺̭̱͍̤̽͆́̐̏̉̋̽̄̃͒͊͂̄̄͒̈́̏͌͌̽̏́̏̋͂͐̏̒͌̌̔̔͛͐̄̐͗̑̀͊̽̽̐̓̆͊̓̌̑̈́̿͛͆̆̄͒́̔̑͛̌̈́̊̓̏̆͗̄̈̐́̂̑̓̉̌͂̾̍̋͆̈͑̇̄͐͑̈̐͒̎̊̓̌͐̐͑̊̒̾̒̔̾̌̈́͑͛̈́͂̌͗̏̓̑̅̎͐̓̆̿͒̽̆͗̋͒͑͆̇͂̈́̊̈́̓̏̿̔̈́̈́̎̇̾͊̅̊͊̔̓̈̇̂̿͑͛̍̃̓̎̅̎̿͊̎̇͗͂͂̓̾͑̽̊͗͆͊̂̈́̅̍̿̈́͑͛̒̆̈̐̈́̆̆̏̌͑̇͒̂̎̈́͗̈́̅̃͆̒̓͆͌̐̄͐͆̍̆͐̈́̐̽̋̐͗͋̎̐̅̒́̋̑̉̑͐̃̂͐̿͌̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘͘̕̕̕̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅɐ̴̨̢̢̧̢̧̨̡̧̡̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̡̨̨̨̡̢̡̘̲̼̹͉͚͍͓̝͓̗̞̻̯͓͇̰̝̬͈̦͓̬̹͙̩̖̙̘͙̘͙̞̱̞͕̘͎̣̪̭̤̪̰͙̰̺͕̜̘̦͇͓̟̘͔̥̬͙͈̜̫̺̩͔̞̠̹̘̦͎͓̮̭̯̲̦̫̯͈͇̗̗̹̬̫͖̯̻̙̫̪̯̻̥͇̯͓̳̤̫̟̠͕̫̝̬̲͚̻̟͎̞̞͉̻̖̖̣̺̬̗͍̪̰̖̗͈͙̩̤̯̰̬̙͍̘̦͚̮͈̦̪͙̻͉̗̩̞̝̤̻̺̦͍͍̻͕̣̳̙̳̻̖͔̩̻̟̠̠̳̥͖͈̯͉͉͖̞͇̭̩̯̺̤̺̣̦̪̞̞̮̼̞͍̹̼̩̙̙͓͚̩͔͓͉̪̬̽̔̈́̍̓̑͊͒̉͊̃̄̽̿̂̓̊̈́̌̊̐̇̓͊̈́̄̿̇̓̅͗͗͗̾̓͑̈́͐̆̈̃̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅǝ̷͓̫̣̋͗͌̈͆̆̌͊͋̏̆̓̂̾̑̃̈́̾͆̃̆̋̀͒͒̈́̓̔̐̂̕͜͝͝ͅɹ̶̡̡̨̛̛̤͕̤̼̹̠͚͉̺͉͇̰̰̻̪̥͚̫̫̣͚͍̖̦̫̩̼̩̮̞̲̱͓̪̺̳̮̼̫̰͚͇̼͖̘͉͖͚̣͕̩̮͉͔̺̹͚̥͉̖͚̳̼̰̐̈́̈̈́̂̂̐̐̊͛̂͌͗̏͑̆̉̄̑͂̆̍̓͒̅͗̉̈́͐̂̓͂̌̆͗̽͛̋̆͒̌͊͊͒̈́̀̌͌̿̏͌̈̍̾̏̍͛̎̉͒̎̉̏̅̀̀̏̓̓̇̓̍͑̔̓͌̈̔͗̊͒̈́̂͐̓̈́̾͊̌̔̉͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̕͘̚͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅɔ̸̨̢̨̧̢̢̨̧̢̧̡̡̡̨̧̨̧̧̨̧̨̧̨̢̢̛̪͕̻̟͖̹͖̟̬̟͍̘͚͕̪͓͇̰͔̤̼̪̙̺͚̤̺̤̳͎̗̞͖̭̱̠̟͈̲̘̗̖̙͕̞̣̗̮̬̯̘̤̜̙̭̤̥̰̻̜͍̠̬̺̞͉͙͉̭͔͕̭̦͖̤̩̹̫̫͔͍̙͍̙̭͉̮̪̲͚̪̖̜̞̹͕̳̦̙̲̤̳̜̞̤̤̠̘͙̤̼̝̳̺͚͕̠̯͙̥͓͙̖̠͙̲̝̦̼͖̙̹̙̗͕͎͕̗̻͓̖͔͍̦̞̤̼̳̱͔̩̦͓̼̘͍̻͎̬͔̹̯̯͎̹̯͕̗̩͖̟̟̰̩̻͚̺̫͖͕̲͚̘̺̹͙̝͖̭͉̦̗͓͉̱͍̺̯͖̙̪̼͇̭̖̦̬̰̖̩͕̰͔͍̜̰̻̯̹͉̬͇̩̪͈̙̺̤̦̬͔̫̟͙̜̻̓̋̍̔̍͛͆̌̽̈̌̽̄͊̐̿̇̆͌̔͗̍͐͆̊̐̄̈́̾̈́̋̿̎̏͂̓̌͛͛͗̾̂̇̌̅̓̐̔͋̽̍̄̔͛̏̈́͆͐̇̀̃̾̒̂̎̾̽͑͂̐̀̉̈͊̄͛̐͋̒͋͌̓͂̄͌͒̇̑́̋̐͆͒̄̂̎̾̋̀͋͌̇̃͑́͐̅̒̃̾̔̍͑̾̏̍̿́̾͗̉̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅş̶̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̢̧̢̨̧̨̢̢̡̮͕̙̱͔̥̩͈̼̱̥͕̘̣̱͈̝͕͕̘̼̻͎̪̩̙͍̼̤̥̜̼̲̯͍͓͚͈͓͔͖̣͔̙̠̩̳̠̣̳͉̬̣̻̭͔̯̜̣͍̭͍̦̺̠̩͔̰̪͔̝̮̩̱͇̘͇̩̠͕̟̠͇̭̮̻̠̯̦̝̙͎̦̯̯͖̤̱̘̙͇̻̩̝̟͔̗̟̟̦̝̖̰̙̜̦̙̳͍̫̜̫͉̳̲̦͇̭͕͖̘̤͔̖̙̠̳͓̹̬͙͚͖̤̺̝̗͚̫̻͍̭͖̥͔͕̫͎͕̯̯̥̫̺͚̙̻̦̬̦͙̬̻̥̟̩̤̬͓̦̱̱͕̪͖̼̪̣̘̫͇̥̗̹̲̺͈̫͎̳̫̙͕̖̜̖̬͓̮̖͇͈̥̗̺̭̜̙̰͎̦̬͔̟̫̱͔͖̩͉͚̺͙̠͉̠̗̘̖͕̯̞͔̞̺̥̲̱̲̻͉͔̯͇̰̮̞̤͇̞̗̬̦͒͒̊̓͒̎̋͋̽͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̧̢̡̡̢̢̨̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̮͚̺̤̺̖̠͙͖̳͕͇̜̪̘͙̫̰̤̹̻̪̱͖̙͓̫̲̺͉͓̬̪͉͇̹̭͈̤̩͖͍̹̝̲̦͚͎̬̘͔̥̬̝̭̯̠͍̱̰̠͇̱̟̟̬͈̝͚͕̟̲̜̪͇̹̖̻͖͈̗͈͈̗̺̗̗̥̦̩͎̖̙̳͎̖͇̜͖̩̬͉̠͇͉̫̮͚̙͈̣̺̤̗̺̜̭̙̼̣̙̗̣̬̟̥͉̜͙̜̦̙͎͖͔̖̱͖̩̝̩̟̫̯̖̳̲̻̖͍͙͓̺̗̠̘̗͓̟̹̤̤̹̺̼͖͚̥̩̦̳̩̤̜̫͓͚̳̾͒̀̎̐̍̀̽̔͒̈́̾̏̅͌́̿̓̽͐̑̉͆̇͐̀̈́͗̈́̌͐́͛̃̃͐́̈́́̿̽͐̀͋͂̿͌̀͛̌͆̓̀̏͋̋͊͌͗͊͛͛̈́͑̾̓͂̔̋͒͒͑͌̇͂́̇̄̿͊̇͒͒̂͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅp̶̧̢̨̡̛̛̻͈̖̯̥̮͕͕̜̦͎͓̣̰̰̱̜̩̠̠̠̜̤͖̦͕̽̓̒̈́̂͊̇̏͌̓̆̍͆̽̅̂̆̋͗͑̌̐̔̈͋̎̔̓͂̈͊̎͋̋̂̐̑̐͒̈́̀͗̔̇̈́̄̍̉̎̓̉͊́̍̇̔́͗͐̍̉̅̓̆͂͊̈͊͆̽̌̒͌̽̃͒̓͐̂͒̾̄̒̓͋̿̏̄̋͊͗̊̊̎̈́͑͐̄̋̃̐̐̊̍̿̊̐̄̒̓̂̊̄̅̔̊̆̔͒͊̂̈́͒̇̇̐̓̃͂̇̀̍̔͗̐̋͗̐̽̾̈́̌̄̂̍͐͆̓̾́̈̊̎͛̈̄͌́͑̅̓͆̌̑̇̂̑̐̚̕̕͘͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕͘̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝ư̸̡̨̨̢̨̨̡̡̨̢̢̧̨̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̰̳̰͔̼͕̱̜͍̼̪̼̯̦̞̜̝̭̦̟̳̙̰͇̤̻̺̻͇̦͎̲̜̝̺̫͖̠̬͙̩̳̬͉̥̟͕̼͉͙̗̘̫̮̬͖͍̥̗̻͓͙͖̼̭̗̟͖̭̠̱̳͖͇̜̳͓̫͎̤̹͍̹͓̗̬̥̪̗̤̪͓̟̤̺̮̜̤͓̞̳̲̞͈̻̼̘͔̤̺̣̖̩͔̫̜̫̩̱̗̟̻͖̼͙̗͇̖̗̺̣͈̬̬̣̹̩̘͉̟̘͓̩̣͙͙͔̱̥͎̯̠͉͂̋̃̅̑́͌̋͋̿̓̓̉̃́̋̈́̓̽̅͆̂͑̏̂̏̇́̅͗͆̿̈́̌͌̽̿͋͗̈́̍̉̂̔̾̉̋̈́̂̓̾͂̑͗̿̀̒̑̐̎̇̆̾̐̋̐͆̀̈̂̓̑̆̂̌̈́̀́̽͂̀̓̈́̏̓̓͒̋͐͌̒͌̈́̾͊͐͛͂̍̄̾͌̊͌̋̽͛́̽̈̄̾͛̈́̔̆̐̉͆̑́̆̐̋̏̑͆̋͆̾̑̋̀͐͗͂̐̽̽̽̾̆͑͒̈́͒̂̋̈́̌̀̅̀̈́̌͛̉͐́̃̔̆̉̐̅̾͆̓̇̒͑͛̈́͂̂̈̉͊͊͛̍̈̈́̉̐̄͐̈́̐̒͂͌͑̎̈͊̄̏̓̈́̆́͒̔͗͂̀̅́̑̾͐͂̈̏͋̈́͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅᴉ̷̨̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̨̡̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̖̘̮̮̯̖͕͔̬̗̩͙̲̭̜̼̞̳͇̳̖͍̣̺̖̼͇̫̙͔̺̬͎̥͎̜̯͕̳̳͎̭̥̖͉̺̱̮͕̮͔͕̬̰̪͙͓̮͇͉̬͚̳̦̝̞͉͎͍͉͉̩̜͔͇̟̯͖̹̜͎͔̥̳̲͕͈̦͕͇͇̦͔̮͇̦̟̲̮̟̳̯̭̱̠̙̿̈͂̋͐͋̏̍́̾̋̎͆̈̽̍͊̔͗̍͒̊̏͒͛̓͐̉̒̎̏́̈́̏̆̽͒͌̽̆̄̇̄̋̓̽̑̂̂̒͌̅͆͂͆͂̔̀́̈̅̈̍͂͊̄̅͒̾͑̽͛͆̋̍̑͒̍͗̽̾̓̄̑̄̄̒̓͛͌̎̽͆̀̓̈́̆̍̏̈́͑́̎̂̇͒͌̑̎̑͛̔̐̏͂͘̕̕̕̕̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅʍ̷̧̡̧̧̢̡̨̢̢̡̨̨̢̢̨̨̡̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̢̧̢̡̰͉̟̭̟̖͓̬͙̪̦͖̭̣̟͎̜̟͕̺̭͈͉̰̪̞͎͕͕͉̲͍͈͍̬̺̦͓̻̫̙̼̱̩͇̬͇̮̣̭̮͔̫̣̜͕̬̖̳͇͎̭̗͉̙͖̜͍͙͖͙͖͚͔̣̖̪͎̖̩̙̹̠̬͓̪̜̥͈͍̮̩͚̖̹̖͎̠̯͇͕̹̺͈̙̲͉̲͔̠͓̺͔̪̻̰̺̼͖̟̭̻̪̜͍͉̟̪̖̻͉̝̲̰̤̣͚̘̯̜̝̳̺̖̰̹̰͔̘͎̥̪̮͈̞̥̲̫̜̰͇̩̜͔̞̻̣͓̜̲̜̪͇̠̱̥͔͔͉̞̗̰̝̙͙̭͍̝͓͔͖͚͕͓͈̲͖̮̥͉̥͖̫̫̰̳̤͎̫͉͇͓̖̯̘̟̘̫͋͊̽̀̄̂̓̍̓͌̇͛̃̽͐̆̊̃̔̀̎̏͐͑̑͛̍̽͌̂͗̐̈́̈̽̌̒̈̐̉̔̀̅̐̊́̓̋̋͂̈́͆̓̌͐̓̓̃̈́͌͑̀͌̊̏̄͛͂͗͆͂̉̽̓̿̓̔̑̄̐̐̌́̈̏̌͐͌̌͆́͑̉́̔̓̓̑͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̨̢̡̨̧̡̢̡̧̧̧̛̳̦̹̞̹̰̟͉͔̜̦̫͇͙̘̞̺̬̥̘̪̲̹̘̯̮̝̺̺̯̥̝̜̪̞̺̗̜͉̯̟̮̹̯̦̙̞̩͕̩̪̬̖̬̻̟͈̫̝͍̜̹̞̜̫̣͓͔͕̠̼͓̗̤̼̣̠͓͍̜̭̭̲͕̗͎̪̲̦̠͔̱͇͕̟̫̦̺̦͉͎̹̈́͆̋̉͌͊̃̽͋͐̄̔͆̌̒͒̍̈́̌͋̽̊̿͆͌̅͋̋͑͊̿̀͗̇̆͒͌̏̂͆͑̂͗̏͑̍͌̏̿̐̄̓͑̇̈́́̋͋͊̉̎̑̅̈́̀̑̅̋̑̿̋̑̃̃̌̐͐̔͑̎͐̈́̓̄̌̄͒͊̐͐͗͊͌̌̇̐̾̈́̄́̃͗̎̇͗̋̈́͂̿̐̌̓̽̇͌̈́͒̇̑̆̓̊͒̓̒̓͊̾͊̀̓̌̐͊̒͊̈́̅̏̿͌̓͒̓̋̈́̍͂̿͂͛͑͂̈́̐͛̎̽̾͛̆̄̾͆͗͂̃̔̂̍̋̌́͆̇͆̍͛̃̑͗̾͗̐͋͐̌͒͂̈̽̕̚̚̚̕̚͘͘̚͘͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅʇ̶̨̢̢̧̡̨̢̧̨̢̧̡̡̧̨̨̧̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̮̫̲̝̙̗̺̥͔̪̗̳̲͔̲̭̞͎͍̘̲̱̗̘͍̖̳̼̦̟̟͇̟̻̥̼̯̞̟̳̤͖͙̭̫̦̮̱̰̭̜̥̼͇̤͍̳̼̳͖̬͈̝̺̲̦͓̣̦̺̹̯͕͚͔͇̖̳̝͖̹͓̬̠͖͉̜͙̲̗̯̫̖̖̼̘̹̮̲̺͔̱̰̠̩̺̬͔̰̟͓̭͈͓̙̯̫̤̺̻̩̥̬̩̪͔̙͎͖͈̠̟̺͈̤͕̗̭̞̤͙̙̙̱͕͓̳̩͖̮̳͙̩̰͕͇̗̬͙̼̘̘̼̩̮͓̣̤͍̼̘̙͉̙̟̖͉̤͉̟̤̬̜̼̐̂̂̊̄͐̊̊̑̊̊̂͑̅͑͛̿͊͆͐́̅͊͑̒͛͛̍̋̏̍̅͂̑̏̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ

,̸̢̡̡̡̢̧̡̨̨̢̨̡̧̢̨̛̛̛̬͓̦̙͚͉̞̬̪̺̱͈͖̬͕̭̜̻͔̜̱͖͚̮̯̺͍̭͍̗̟͎͙̦̻̳͙̟̳̹̬̫̙̬͇͓͕̹̰͚̳̮̦͍̲̲̼̣̼͍̮̱̳̺̺͚̫̹̞͕̗̲̖͍̣̠̦̰̪̫͔̞̰̩̭͓̠̖̟̻̝̥̞̳͕̩͔͚̳͚̮̜̟̣͔̳̝͖̱̗̣̳̺͇̬̘͎̺͚͓͔͕̫͔͓͚͔͉͓̭̹̼̝̹̖͓͖̣͓͈̗̤̳̹̠̺̖͇̺̟̭͙̹͇̫̹͓̣̙̯̹̩̰̗̜̭̦̻̻͇̲̼̼̖̝͍̺͉̣̂̊͐̑̾̎͆̃̂̈́͒̐̾͂̿̽͒͊͋̓͗̉͌̈́̀̓̆̊̀̓̾̒͌̔̓̆̔̈́̇̈́̉͗̑̎̆̀̆̈̉͋̈́̄͋͊͗̃͐͑̉̆̒̀̽̂͌̾̽̃͛̂͂͆̆͊͂́̈̃͂̈́̌̅̆̔̊̈̐̓́̈̐̄͋̈͒̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ┴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters dudes!! I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing so for now things are short though I will add more to this one, I just wanna put this bit up cause I have no self control.
> 
> I also made a playlist of the titles and the vibes :3  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4SnCQrUdZVeriT34gysWFr?si=ZckE5FMVQSGsP7bP5rCCCg


	3. Update (Back peddling)

So this isn't a chapter but an update.  
Sooo I sent this fic to a friend of mine, and after a rather amusing rant, she pointed out some details and things I didn't realise. 

With that in mind, and the fact I want to make this fic memorable I'm going to back peddle and plan some things a bit more. I will be editing the previous chapter too, adding more and stuff. 

I'm sorry about this welp.


End file.
